Terminator John Connor Chronicles: TJCC
by ammar11111
Summary: Set after Born to run. John had always thought he would be prepared for the world. But what he was not prepared was for a world that was not prepared for him.
1. Episode 1: Nightmare begins

_Terminator season 3 fan fiction starts of from born to run._

_I have published this on the terminator wikia fox something as terminator fan fiction..me and him are the same person so don't worry havent copied anything. Posted it from terminator wikia from ronaldo_air. I didn't know how to delete from that site so I thought meh i ll post it on this site. I have made a few changes from the story on terminator wikia and the story here._

_Chapter one from the whole series. Ill post a new chapter every day. All are complete only have to add a few finishing touches.._

_Comment, review, enjoy!_

_Btw ..if your gonna go critic on it please do say what I need working on..Cause it's like calling me stupid without any reason !_

_I do not own the terminator characters or anything related to this franchise_

_This is the result of a bored mind with a lot of free time_

_Don't copy or steal ...unless I allow you to!_

_My writing is not so good so please bear with me!_

_John wakes up in a world without people knowing about him. This is the beginning of his journey. Will he able to be the man he was meant to be? Or will he another human who becomes unwitting slave under skynets work camps. Will he be able to befriend the people he was meant to friend? Or will he unknowingly cease what was meant to be?_

_Characters_

_John Connor_

_Alison Young_

_Derek Reese_

_Kyle Reese_

_Various humans_

_Various machines_

_Cameron { only mentioned }_

**TERMINATOR : No fate what we make**

_Episode 1: Nightmare begins_

John arrives in the future naked and with Catherin weave. He looks around and sees a Catherin weaver already dressed up.

"Got a spare shirt?" Said John sarcastically

From the distance dogs bark and he turns to see Catherin but she had already disappeared. Realising that him being naked is as good as him being with a gun. He quickly grabs a jacket from the ground and wore it. The jacket oddly fitted him perfectly. From ahead the shadows of other people form. The jacket looked like a long rain coat that was painted green and some red pain on the side of the arms. It was most probab--

5 men appear with guns blazing.

"FREEZE!" they screamed

" Stand down. Look in his eyes. He's got about as much metal in it as you do." said a voice calmly

"Derek...?" Said John with eyes starting to water

"Yeah?"

"John...John Connor." his voice choked up

"I know a lot of people, kid. Don't know you. Anybody heard the name John Connor? Well...we know one. I think you're going to be famous. My brother's back and you're wearing his coat." John turns around to see Kyle Reese and then Allison Young step out from behind him

John stares at her searching for any sign of the person he had come to save. She merely stared back and wondered. She cocked her head to the side which lit up Johns heart.

"Cameron... It's me... John... It's me."

She replies with a smile "umm... My name is Alison young... Though people tell me I have a common face."

John walks over to her and he raises his hand. The remaining people watch with confusion as what is he doing. One man takes up his rifle and puts the laser dot on his head. He takes his finger and slowly makes his way to Alison's head and starts pressing the right part of her skull as if trying to feel something. He couldn't

"It's not possible!" he said shocked

Ok.. It's nice to meet u ...can you stop poking me please?" She sounded annoyed

"Oh sorry...It's just that... god I need to lay down a bit."

"By the way John... that my jacket" said Kyle sounding annoyed and punches him in the face and john hears the last words before his mind gives in to the pain of his head.

"I like him..Though did he really have to poke me?"

"He went commando in my jacket have to burn this crap now. It was a good one to!" Kyle angrily talks to his jacket as if it was his best friend and he throws it outside

" Let's get him bac--------"

He's out.

"Let's just shoot him .. he might have some bug in his head that transmits our location." Kyle suggests

"I don't trust him either..Look at him..he's to clean..and a lill cute but for a person who we found in the sewers with the rats.. he has no dirt on .. Clean like he took a bath in the morning.. And a little blood on his hands who I suspect doesn't belong to him." Alison replies supporting the cause of shooting his brains out

" Isn't it funny by the fact that he knew my name, he looked at Kyle as if he knew him but couldn't say a word and he started poking you to see your this Cameron person." Derek wonders

"Looks he's opening his eyes.. Gimme that gun!" said Alison

John blurry vision and the hazy figures in front of him start to solidify..First he saw a face...a face he longed..A girl he wanted to be with but then he saw the giant black gun that was pointed at his face. On the side of the gun he read one thing

"What year are we at?" John asks in his confused state

"2027...what's it to you?" Alison asks angrily replies getting tired of his weirdness

"That's pretty old gun. I don't think it's good against as metals."

"Maybe I should test fire it? I think it can make a hole straight through some ones head."

John moves his hands at the side of the gun presses a button which cause to split and the ammo falling off.

"What the hell? How did you that??"

"Maverick version standard disarming button. It's very old though surprised they still make these."

"They don't." Alison says while throwing the gun on the ground "You owe me a gun."

John gets up and he inspects his surroundings. It looked like a class room and he was in the centre. The room had no rooms the room didn't have a door on it. Looked like an interrogation room. Only it wasn't easy to guess how he got in seeing there's no point of entry or exit. The whole room was dimly lit with a single light bulb and he could see the colour was kind of dull green

"No I don't. You can put it back together. See like this" John fixes the gun and at the moment he attached the gun back he realised his stupid mistake.

"DROP IT OR I LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT! "yelled Derek and Kyle both saying it at the same time.

He returns the gun to Alison and to his surprise.

"Thanks "she said with a smile. A smile so real he wished Cameron could smile like that. Derek grabs him by the collar and slams him against the wall and points a gun to his head.

"Listen... I don't know you and frankly I don't like you...Stop bullshitting us with all these secrets and tell me about you or I swear ill shoot you."

"If I told you then you d probably shoot me anyway... So I rather take my chanc- said John

They heard an explosion from the outside

As the crew look from where the explosion came from it was apparent that their secret hide out has become seen.

Kyle in his horrified state "It as your fault dammit lets just kill him and finish this off! "Kyle yelled

"Shhhhhhhhhhh ... We ll get out of quietly if the metals wants something they ll be wanting him to. Also he's better to use alive than dead ... if the machines want him that bad...So do we." Suggested Alison wanting to see john instead of his brains with them

The 3 of them starting digging through a part of the ground searching for something.

"Here!" Exclaimed Derek

Derek opens the hatch and sees down a small tunnel that leads to another side. John didn't know where it was going but he was seeing its either dead by them or dead by machine a loose situation for him. As the 3 of them raced through the tunnels he was surprised by seeing the different ways the tunnels went. They went left right left a little ahead Kyle banged his gun to the wall and the wall broke off and they ran in there.. But at the other side only horror awaited them.

A terminator.

The terminator said in his cold voice "Stop. Comply and your lives will be spared." in his mechanical voice

Kyle started to grip his gun but John tells him not to

"That ancient thing can't even dent a damn car...lay down your weapons.. We can't survive one on one with a terminator"

"There are 4 of us here" protested Alison

"What will you do? Slap him? and Derek you yell at him and he might break into pieces? And Kyle with that shit gun you'll probably bore him to death and your dog..They don't like dogs." whispered john. "Gimme that knife."

"Fine we comply..don't shoot alright?" he walked over to the side of the tunnel where a wire had been running through and judging by the withered paint it was still live.

"Hey ...Come here for a second I want to show you something." He asked the terminator which made the remaining men gasp because he spoke to it as if it was a human. The terminator confused walked over to him gun still pointing. He pulled the wire out and jabbed the terminator in the head. The glow in his eyes started to flicker and it fell to the floor.

They watched as a small kid managed to bring down a terminator something no one has done with weapons even. He was bashing the side of the head and cursing at it. He took a stone and kept bashing the head again and again. He was counting down the seconds till it would wake up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE??? GET OUT FAST HE LL WAK--- but he was punched hard in the face and started to see stars. He lost conscious and stumbled onto the terminators body. The terminator picked him like a leaf and threw him to the side of the tunnel. The remaining members fired into the terminators head but their primitive weapons had little effect on it.

"CEASE FIRE!" he ordered but did not fire at them.

"Guys...stop.. we .. don't " he's out again

Four other terminators appeared. Compelled they dropped their weapons and one of the terminators began to drag John by his foot towards the outside world. He slowly woke up but played dead hoping he wouldn't have to walk. He was wrong. The terminator kicked him to the side

"Ok OK! I am awake..Just need to" a clicking sound made him jump to his feet and walk with the other prisoners. The terminators rounded the four of them into a van and he saw from the glass what skynet did.

"Good lord what did they do."

John stared in shock what has happened to the world. He saw that everything he loved everything he cared about. He knew now that judgment day has to be stopped somehow but now has in a position where he can't do anything. Now it's all about survival from these machines. The vehicle stopped after 2 hours of driving on roads made of wrecked house and human bones.

"Get out" said one in a voice that send a shiver down johns spine. "MOVE."

The terminators guided the prisoners underground into what seemed like a huge mine with hundreds of prisoners digging. He saw a sign that said

**CENTURY WORK CAMP**

The other terminators went to their respective posts and one of them guided the 4 humans through the mine itself was huge it looked like there were different levels and one terminator on each level seeing to that they do their job. They saw 100 hundreds of people working and harvesting some kind of ore.

Coltan.

Although the terminators themselves looked like they were made from some kind of steel or iron alloy skynet had begun to create it Coltan terminators.

The material required to build terminators was a rare alloy in the future and its properties were that it could withstand pressure and steal to a very high amount as compared to other metals and it was extremely durable.

Before the men were allowed to be slaves they were branded. A kind of tattoo of a barcode forever burned into their flesh. Anyone who did not have one was branded. John tried to free his grip but the terminator to strong.

"It's not my time it's not my it's not my" he kept thinking over and over again. If this was branded on to his skin it would affect the timeline. But it was too late. The machine burned a wide tattoo over his hand. The metal singed his arm and after he saw he was branded like cattle by machines. Now he knew why Derek and every other resistance member hate the machines.

As john and the others entered the mine they heard whispers of people and buzzing going around. They passed through the different workers and their level was on the 5th one.

"Look at that."

"New ones to mine."

Wonder how the idiots got themselves to caught."

Kyle and Derek went with their terminator to the 1st level but john and Alison went to the top level to begin their lives as slaves.

Alison stepped on a sharp rock that made a very deep cut in her foot. She fell to ground.

"Bloody rocks..oww my foot!" moaned Alison

"MOVE NOW!"

"Hey tin head she's hurt and she can't walk so wait I need to band"- protested john

The terminator pointed the rifle at Alison.

"but I can't-" at that moment john lifted her up on his arms and carried her all the way. The terminator didn't care as long as they are moving. Alison studied him and asked him

"Why are you doing this?" said Alison with smile

"Because Kyle was going to shoot me if you hadn't stopped him." He lied quickly

"You really think he would have shot you?

"No but it's nice to think that you saved my life."

Her smile was all that he needed as a response.

"HERE" said the terminator and gave them each a pick axe. "100kgs of coltan per day you must harvest" "If you harvest less than 100kg I will terminate you." He pointed to the mound of dead bodies.

For 2 hours they dug like slaves harvesting the Coltan for additional use of terminators. The loss of blood had reached its effect on Alison. The weight of her pickaxe was too strong for her and she stumbled to the ground. The terminator seeing this arrived and pointed the rifle at her.

"YOU HAVE 15 SECONDS TO GET UP COMPLY AND YOU WILL LIVE!"

"pleeaasseee.. ii ccaanntttt—"

"10."

" STOP IT GODDAMIT SHES HURT."

"7." he said without emotion

The other people watched in horror as the terminator was ready to claim another life. Kyle and Derek where helpless to watch as their sector terminator had rifle pointed them as well and they couldn't do anything to stop them. They prayed for Alison.

"5."

" Ill do her work ! I l l stop please you can't" pleaded John but his pleas felt on deft ears.

"3."

He knew only one way of saving her. He picked up a sharp edge of coltan and drove it through the terminators eye and pushed him with all his strength down the mine. It went falling through the air and crashed. He looked down and saw no life from it. He quickly picked the gun and began to fire at the other terminators from the distance.

The terminators left their posts and began walking toward John. He kept firing but the enemy was too accurate and he was cornered. The machines surrounded him and spoke in their mechanical voice.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!"

"John Connor! "he said boldly

"YOU ARE TERMINAT---" before it could finish his statement 2 of the terminators head melted away and the remaining one left to see where the shot came from. John used this distraction and fired at the terminators chest which destroyed the terminator fuel cell but the rifle recoil threw him back with such force that he nearly broke his head.

"JOHN COME ON GET ALISON AND LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Kyle "

John trying to get his senses back he grabbed Alison and ran down and he could see the people were running out of the place. The humans scurried out of the mine. John ran down he could see Derek and Kyle waving at him from the distance and he ran toward them. But then the terminator caught him and flung him against the wall. John in his disorientated state got up and started throwing rocks at the terminator but the terminator calculated the trajectory and walked toward him. Kyle blasted his rifle but missed him. The rifles recoil was to strong and it threw him back to the edge of the mine.

"Now you die John Connor."

Then what happened was something he didn't expect. Everyone in the mine shaft stood at the entrance with pickaxes, rocks, anything that can be a weapon and they charged at the terminator bashing into his head and remaining eye.

"The back of its head.. dig-g-g an axe through the back of its head." said John

And it worked the terminator flinched as the axe was put through the back of his head. The terminator started to shake violently and fell to the ground like a helpless animal.

John looked at the body of the terminator took a jagged stone and bashed open the chip port of the machine and took its chip. "Let's go. "

They ran out of the shaft through the tunnels and follow the tunnels. Kyle and Derek showed them their way to the old Zeira corp. The old company now held refuge to at least a 300 strong men.

Alison was turning pale and become non responsive.

"IS THERE A DOCTOR HERE ANY ONE?? PLEASEEE ANY ONE!" He yelled with all his might

A few people came and said they ll look at her "She has lost lot of blood we need to give her a transfusion."

As she opened her eyes a bit she could see and hear a desperate john asking the doctors

"What's her name"?

"CAMERON! " I mean its Alison."

"Which one is it?"

"Cam—Alison its Alison please help her"

And she fell to a trance and went to a world where she is with her mother and father in the park celebrating her birthday.

" Oww god what time is it?"

John looks at his hand says " Dunno I don't think my scar tells time."

She smiled and said "Who's that girl " ?

"What?"

"Cameron."

"Oh..Well she's a friend of mine..who happened..To well.. Umm..Left me."

"Oh where you guys married or something?"

John burst out laughing she saw Alison staring at her with confusion tilting her head to the side "Umm.. no we were just..close friends in a way."

"Oh... did you love her?"

"Of course not. Just friends you know."

"Don't lie to me please I am good at telling when a person is lying to me."

"Even Cameron was good at that." He allowed himself a small laugh. "I am not sure..She's not like every other person. I care about her."

"Does she care about you?"

"Yeah. You know that type of person who ll throws herself in front of a moving car to save your own life?"

"I heard of them yeah."

"Well imagine Cameron as that person and imagine the car is a giant train with spikes and nuclear reactor on it." Realising what he said didn't make little sense to her. "She does care about me. She saved my life many times over."

"What does she look like."

It took him a while to answer

"You."

She looked surpirsed that "pretty huh?"

John felt his cheeks going red " Well.. u mm –

"How much like me?"

"Well..your hair your teeth your smile your nose your eyes your body..umm..looks exactly like you..only she was kind of tuff and you..well..umm"

"That's why you did all that. Carried me all the way. Fought the machine."

"No, I saved your life because it was the right thing to do." Hethought that Cameron must have got her lie detector skills from Alison. She was so much like Cameron only humanier.

"Right....Derek and Kyle are safe?"

"Yeh no worries they'll be ok. They are in the mess hall."

"Because of you.. what you did.. That was something..Never seen a person fight one of them before... How did you learn that? I mean their weakness?"

He taught that lying is the best way at the moment. He wondered if she would believe him that 2 terminators tried to kill him one before he was born even and 2 of them tried to help him were one almost a father to him and one almost a girl---

"John? Earth to john?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it? They have a head and in the head a brain blast it and its dead. Oh and my mom thought me."

"Your mom thought you how to defeat a terminator"?

"In a way..."

"What about the chest how you knew it had a heart."

"well they have to have power cells somewhere...wait a sec u where awake that entire time."

"Yeah." she replied with a smile

"And you made me carry you all the way!"

"Yeah... Hope I wasn't much of a problem.

John sighed.

"Why are you still here? Maybe because you love this Cameron person so much and that you being near me reminds you of her so much so you just want to be around and protect me all the time from any other terminator who'll be wanting to rip my skull?

"U huh.... "he raised his hand and saw a wire attached to another type of bag which is connected Alison's arm and has red liquid in it. " Because I am the only person with an O blood group. He knew what she said was completely true. He started to realise the worst of his fear.

"Oh. Fair enough..One more thing John." She started to get up.

"Hey u shouldn't get up u still lost— and she hugged him. "Thank you "and she let go of him and went to sleep. "I am sure I hug better than this Cameron person."

"Yeah u did a kick ass job."

His mind wondered. This person is so much like Cameron though she did a better job at hugging than Cameron. Matter of fact only time he and Cameron had any physical contact was when he had to check her reactor and he held her hand to repair it. Though he knew she completely capable of doing it herself she still asked him for his help.

Alison noticed John was again lost in his own world.

"I am going to sleep.. good night."

After a couple of hours he woke feeling weaker than usual and nearly collapsed trying to get out of bed.

"Hey your awake..finally you slept longer than me." she said with a laugh.

"Uhh why do I feel like I got hit by a train."

"Because you gave a little too much of your blood to me.. Here's some food.. It isn't much but its protein! "

"Why not just give my blood back."

"And risk ending up like you? Haha in your dreams."

John sighed and ate the very bad tasting protein bar and realised something that this is where his life begins. In the valley of death surrounded my machines searching for a machine that who he has feelings for but she can never return those and eating a disgusting protein bar with a girl who reminds him so much as the Cameron he came for. Maybe he had already found her.


	2. Episode 2: Metal friends

_Comment, review, enjoy!_

_Btw if your gonna critic on it please do say what I need working on..Cause its like calling me stupid without reason any reason!_

_I do not own any of these characters or any thing of terminaotor franchise_

_This is the result of a bored mind with a lot of free time_

_Dont steal or copy ...Unless I allow it_

_My writing aint so good so bear with me!_

_John saves the day by freeing the men from the mines. He had taken a terminator chip in an attempt to bolster the resistance but what happens when the other members find this chip before he can explain it to them?_

_Episode 2: Metal friends_

She held him at gunpoint waiting to fire. All John had was his hands and his begging which fell on deaf ears. He knew he was going to die he knew his destiny of being the saviour of mankind was short lived so he was ready to face it. Let it be done he was tired of all the running he was tired of all the death he did not want the weight of the world to be on his shoulders. He knew that she wasn't bad just that the explosion rocked her head he knew that she didn't mean to kill him she was just programmed to do it. All he could do was except his fate better let her kill him than anyone else.

"Kill me. End it I am tired of running everyone is gone I have nothing to live for." He begged on his knees

She merely smiled at him

"KILL ME GODDAMIT I AM TIRED OF THIS! " he yelled at her

After she heard that she laughed a maniac laugh that made a chill run through his spine.

"It's far more entertaining to watch you suffer. Your mother is dead, your uncle is dead, your father is dead and you're alive." She said with a maniac smile

John was overwhelmed with anger and pounced on Cameron throttling her knowing full well it was completely useless because she needed no air. She threw him back and began to fire at the wall behind him. The wall turned into everyone he cared about and soon they fell one by one in the ending Cameron formed and she fell. Her eyes glowed and then went dim. She looked at him and her eyes started to tear .

"I am sorry John...I don't have a choice..I must.."

"I love you john and you love me."

Hearing those words he went into a feral rage and began to crush the metal throat. She stopped breathing and finally looked so peaceful he couldn't believe it was over. It was finally over then at the side the door opened and Alison walked in.

"John ... John... JOHN WAKE UP your ok it's a bad dream john wake up! "

He woke up shaking and his bed completely drenched by his own sweat. He started to take notice of his surrounding he saw three other people in the room with him.

"Allissonn.. Derek kyllee? What are you guys doing here "

"Well you started screaming, moaning, crying and screaming random names out of the blue. If I didn't know any better you had a dream." he noticed the sarcasm in his voice. "About the 5 of us."

"I... bad dream nothing more. Replied john not looking at any of them "Umm five of us? "

"Well theirs me Derek Alison and some mysterious Sarah and your long lost love Cameron." replied Kyle with a grin

John shot up and pointed his finger at Kyle "Listen you she isn't my long lost love..Just a friend I happen to care about" said John with what looked like steam coming out of his nose and ears.

"Whoa touchy aren't you ? Well ok. Who's Sarah? "

"Sarah Connor" John corrected him "She's my mom ... she's dead... I think."

He looked up at Kyle saw the difference in his face from what happened to be a mocking smile turned into a serious face and he replied.

"Oh sorry to hear that. At least I was given the luxury to know that my mom died."

" Yay for you." He said blankly.

"Sarah Connor... I have heard of her." said Alison

"Yeah some guy tried to kill her but this other saved her then she and him fell in love but the bad dude found them killed my dad. The bad dude took out the department of police but in the end my mom managed to kill him. She was if then in a mental hospital but more people came to kill her but she survived, escaped took me and saved my ass with the help of another guy. Then me and her managed to blow up several buildings...She was strong...Not the muscular type...I mean there was this time were she picked up this huge minigun and umm...well you know she was strong..and there was a time where she my Uncle bring a can of bears and she almost sho-- " he saw that the three of them stared at him.." Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Right..." they replied together

"Look you're obviously not in the right mental state." Said Derek

He pointed at the mangled remains of what happened to be a pillow what looked like it had been attacked one too many times.

"No I am fine I don't need you to worry about it!" Said John annoyed

"I frankly don't care about you ... I want to know you're in the right mind so that you don't go loco on us when you see a machine and start pulling the trigger randomly. Got that?"

He sighed "I have bad dreams all the time. My mom had them I have them nothing to worry about" He put on a fake smile like an infiltrator. He took his shirt and left them thinking about what they just saw. He made his way toward the mess hall before halted by Alison.

"Hey" She said  
"Umm hi whats up?"

"Nothing just wanted to give you this. She handed him a bar of chocolate. It looked expired.

"Ummhhh thhsisss isss really tasty thank you." couldn't speak with his mouthful of chocolate

She began to walk away. Before he caught up with him and asked her

"Where did you this ? And why did you give it to me "

"Oh well theirs a small storage underneath with treats and well chocolate calms the mind." she said with a smile before heading back to the Kyle and Derek

Back in johns room.

"Grey. No doubt about it. It's obvious his mom and this Cameron person have been kidnapped and skynet is using him to infiltrate us and put a bullet in us. I am sure of it." Said Kyle still staring where John slept

Derek sighed "I really wish I knew Kyle we need more men we won't be able to last much longer wouldn't be so good to put a bull- "He stopped talking when he noticed a small shiny object under johns bed.

He picked it up and stared at it for a while.

"I knew it that's a termin-"

"Are you guys coming? I am really hungry and I don't wanna eat while all those soldiers stare at me silly." Said Alison with a smile but she noticed Derek and Kyle's face red with anger.

"What's on the menu today?" He asked jokingly but the chef responded by giving him less than what he gives to the other soldiers.

"Hey that isn't fair you gave me too little!"

The chef gave john the finger and retreated to his quarters. John sighed and took his plate and sat down alone at the nearest table. The food looked like loads of paper dipped in water and made some kind of mesh. He took a small bit and placed in his mouth. To his surprise it tasted like bread.

"Hmm watery bread. Not bad." He began to eat but it was short lived as Derek caught him by the collar and dragged him outside the mess hall. The soldiers laughed and pointed at him. He tried to fight of Derek but he was to strong and John stopped fighting waiting where he will end up. He was soon thrown into a small room that had maps and small pin markings all over it. About 20 soldiers sat there with radios. It looked like the control room.

"Is this is the control room? Do you have compu-" The last thing he saw was a fist coming toward his face knocking him down.

"Geez kyle whats wrong with you. You could've hit him a bit harder he might have died then!" yelled Alison

Kyle licking his knuckles said nothing and walked away leaving a collapsed john to fall into his dreams.

Once again he woke up sweating on the floor he clothes drenched and the three of them staring at him. He really hated it when people used to watch him sleep.

"Do you always have bad dreams?" asked Kyle

"Pretty much. What did I do now?"

"You said Cameron 12 times."

"Huh? Just like that?"

"No I frankly don't care until you answer our questions " He yelled at john

"What the hell is this" Derek threw the chip into johns lap

"It's the terminat-" but before he could finish his statement

"It's their fucking homing beacon isn't it?" That's what they give the grey that's how they find out where the remaining of us are being held up!"

John sighed seeing that he had obviously inherited his brains from his mother after hearing his father's conclusion.

"Yeah you obviously figured out my grand scheme" he replied sarcastically

"That is not a homing beacon. That is a... You honestly have no idea what this is?"

"Enlighten us" said Derek

John laughed he couldn't believe that they survived this long. But his laughter was cut short after a rifle was pointed at his head

"Kyle ease up" Said Alison cautiously. He noticed that she always supported him at these times.

"This is what makes the terminator tick." He held it up for them to see. "This is the terminators brain. This is the most vulnerable part of the terminator you take out its legs its hand its body it will never stop hunting you unless this is gone. No matter how many pieces it may be in it will never truly be dead until you destroy this." He looked up at his interrogators and saw only confusion.

"Why do you have it? "asked Alison

"I took it after we got rid of those guys in the mines. I managed to grab this before we left."

Detecting no lies Kyle lowered his weapon "But why?"

"We can't win this war." He stated simply. "They have the upper hand. No matter how advance we get no matter how strong we are we cannot defeat them. Man vs. machine we will loos-

"Make your point please I am hungry." replied Derek.

"Right. If skynet is using humans against humans its only fair we use machines against humans."

"And...you have the brains to do that?" Asked Kyle

"Yes I do." He state simply wondering how many times Cameron was in this position answering so many questions so easily. "But I don't have the means. I mean I need a computer to do it."

"I have one." said Alison. All three of them looked at her and she replied "It's pretty good one to."

They could see johns face in utter shock and happiness.

"Please if you can get that now it will be really helpful." said John

She hurried into her chambers to retrieve it. Derek walked over to him.

"Why didn't you just tell us? "

"I am sorry. I didn't know how to say it."

Both of them sighed and Alison walked in carrying a huge laptop.

"Ok ill need wire cutters, copper wires, a battery of any kind to provide power." None of them moved from their place. "Please."

After the equipment was brought he wasn't exactly sure how to use the selected parts Alison brought a scissor which would serve as cutters. Derek brought a pile of wires which were obviously ripped out wires from a terminator and he threw at john. Kyle came with a car battery and a lighter.

"Well...It's not much...But let's see."

He began connecting the respective wires to each other and he plugged up the computer attached the wires to the chip controlled the power.

"Sorry gonna have to dismantle your computer."

Alison sighed.

"Alright it's done." What was a computer looked like a computer that barely survived an explosion parts everywhere randomly connected wires and then the chips interface popped up on the screen. He quickly covered the webcam with a piece of cloth and firmly wrapped it around it so that it was blinded.

"What the hell."

"Shhhhh "was the only reply he got.

After four of hours of endless staring at the computer he finally got up and said "Ok so I deleted all the termination codes removed its mission parameters "

"What was its purpose?"Inquired Derek

"To kill us of course. I gave it a new directive and it will obey our commands. But we really need a body for us to try it on. Hmm skynet upgraded these models...they actually have a feed that directs what it sees back to...The um I didn't know they made that.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Alison

"Not really."

"Right we need a body..Anyone have a few terminators lying around?"

"Yeah me... I mean just look outside..." suggested Kyle

They made their way out of the sewer the other soldiers saw in wonder as why would anyone leave and go outside. Derek asked a few soldiers to accompany them outside and help to salvage a body. They opened the hatch and stepped outside in to the real world and John could feel only death, Death of humans, death of animals, death of plants, death of metals and death of life itself. He tried not to give in and began searching for metal bodies

"Remember guys we need one with its head still intact."

He went over to some of terminators sighed as he saw most of them had direct head shots but then he saw one that he wanted. Its head clean of but his body still intact. He forced open the power cell and took it out and pocketed it carefully. They spotted just what he wanted. A terminator body in perfect condition but it was just laying there motionless. He started to examine it and saw that the chip port had been destroyed.

"This one." he motioned them to come

"Wait what's wrong with him... umm it?" Asked a soldier

"Used up all his power let's get him down" John said

It took 5 good strong men to carry it down in the hatch and finally into the control room. The men watched in shock as what was happening

"What the hell? "

"What's a metal doing here?"

"It's that new kid!"

"Derek's with them I guess it must be good."

"I don't trust that kid."

"Damn greys!"

"Damn kid should just kill him and finish it."

"Hmm those guys don't like me do they "asked John to anyone who was listening

"Don't piss of the chef next time "said Alison with a smile

He started to examine the body and saw that its fusion cell had been destroyed. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He finally took Kyle's rifle and bashed it open. He pulled the storage compartment out and after applying quite a bit force and kicking the power cell inside the terminators chest.

"Alright start praying everyone back the fuck away soldiers fire at my command" said John. Realising John just made a stupid mistake by taking charge and slowly looked back to see Derek and Kyle doing what he had instructed them to do. Relieved he pushed the chip in the terminators skull and stood back

"Well what's happening? "Asked Kyle

"120 seconds reboot time."said John

"How the hell do you know—"

"SSHHHH said several people to Kyle and adding quickly "Sir."

Kyle sighed and watched. It had been well over 5 minutes and no life.

"WORK YOU STUPID SHIT." He kicked the terminator with all its anger and with his frustration kicked the terminator before it fell to its side with a big thud.

"What a waste..All that shit and this scrap metal doesn't even work."

"John looks at its eyes." said Alison

John's heart skipped a beat before it saw a small light flicker in its eyes and soon it had become more and then it had become a constant glow. It got up and scanned the room looking around

# System reboot successful

# Warning outdate combat chassis

The terminator started to look at his hand and started examining its body. It took a glass of water and spilled it on the ground and stared at its reflection and examining itself

#Priority

# acquire T 800 chasis

# adjust power chamber

The terminator looked at its chest the compartment opened and said "Please insert my power cell the other way around

John felt his ears go red with embarrassment and approached the terminator pulling out the power cell the terminator went limp. He inserted it again

# System rebooting

# Acquire T 800 chassis

"Thank you."

"Anytime." John replied

# Warning 12 humans detect armed with heavy weaponry

#Threat None

John walked over to the mission and simply asked "State model."

The terminator spoke with a computerised voice saying "Terminator series

T-800 combat unit. He looked at john directly at his eyes "This is not my body. I require a t 800 chassis to be fully functional.

John ignored him and asked "State mission."

The terminator scanned its HuD

# Mission classified for the eyes and ears of John Connor only secondary mission to ensure the survival of human race

"To ensure the survival of the human race."

"Good."

The terminator simply nodded.

John turned around to see the confused and shocked faces behind him and asked "I need a gun. Any one please" No one handed him a gun.

"Guys this is the only way we can be sure. "

Alison handed him a pistol.

"Thanks. "

He handed the pistol to the terminator. The terminator looked at the weapon and said "This is a primitive weapon and the chances of bringing down a terminator even a t600 would have 17% chance if a direct hit to the chip."

"Right.. What if against humans?"

"Humans? Doesn't matter a well placed hit on the back of the head can take out a human. Anything can kill a human." The terminator replied without any emotion. This angered a few of them and they took aim at the terminator.

"No one will fire at the terminator." John said it loudly. "Right terminator I order you to shoot me."

The terminator took the pistol aimed it at johns head and switched the safety off. He looked into the terminators eyes and the terminator stared back

"No." he state simply

"Why?"

"Mission is to ensure the survival of mankind. Killing you has no logic and is a direct violation of my mission.

The terminator handed the gun back to John and asked John something that shocked him

"Shoot me "

Several of the men looked shocked and a few took his offer. John made a hand movement and silenced them

John looked taken aback "What? No I won't"

"Why?"

"We are on the same side"

"Impossible you are man I am machine."

"Do you want me to shoot you?"

The terminator waited and after a delayed response simply stated

"No."

"Good."

"Why are those soldiers aiming their guns at me? I am on your side am I not?"

"Yes you are." said John with a smile and tapped him on the shoulder

"Soldiers please put your weapon down "The soldiers looked at him and put their weapons down. They did what John didn't expect. They started clapping and cheering for him. Whistles and loud applauses and cheer from the group of soldiers that started to cheer his name. The terminator looked confused and started to mimic them and started to cheer and clap for John which left many soldiers disgusted and they left.

"I don't believe it! "said Kyle walking over to the terminator and looking at him. "I still don't trust you!"he told the terminator. The terminator merely stared back.

After the group of soldiers left the rumours started to begin about the new kid reprogramming one of them to the resistance side. After all of them had left the room he walked over to the terminator.

"Do you have a name?"Asked john

"T 800 standard combat unit equip—

"No I mean ... ummm .. You know like my name is John Connor."

"Pleasure to meet you John Connor I am a t800 stand-

"Nonono ... ok listen.. Since you being..Machine and there is a chance everyone in this complex is going to kill you. Please you must not fire at them. They are stupid and ignorant and don't understand how helpful to us you can be."

"Affirmative I calculate a 68.3 probability that I will not survive in the coming days."

"Please no human must be harmed. If you get damaged don't worry I ll fix you."

"I fear no man because I can snap his neck like a twig." Although a primitive machine John could've sworn he sensed joy in his voice.

"State you mission."

"To ensure the survival of Alison young."

"Good man."

"Machine." the terminator corrected him

"Also help us out whenever it is needed."

"Your wish is my command."

"What the hell? Where did you hear that??" The terminator said nothing just stared at him. "Umm..Well ok you can call me by name and you can call anyone else by their name if they permit it that is.

"Understood."

"Want a name?"

"Yes." He stated simply

"Ok I pronounce you Uncle Bob! "he said with a shout.

The terminator stared at him for a while and said "Do I clap?" without sarcasm

"Do you want to "?

"No."

John sighed

"Also you look kinda scary with that whole metal exposed. I think you might need to cover up. I mean people might accidently shoot you."

"Affirmative. John Connor....I sense your heart rate, your blood pressure and the stress from your body are at normal levels you are not afraid of me? "

" Ummm.. because you're on our side."

"You are a bad liar. You have dealt with my kind before. You have dealt with a terminator of this model before. You do not fear me you feel safe near me. You are ready to put your life in my hands then in the hands of your kind and you trust me over humans".

"Uhh huh .. what is your analysis based on?"

"Detailed files on human psychology."

John was left speechless and started to walk away

"You did not answer my questions John Connor. Have you encountered my model or any model of terminator that tried to help you?

John turned around and said "You already know the answer to that" "Goodnight Uncle Bob"

"Goodnight."

If the terminator had lips it would have smiled


	3. Episode 3: Human foe

_Comment, review, enjoy!_

_Btw if your gonna critic on it please do say what I need working on..Cause its like calling me stupid without reason any reason!_

_I do not own any of these characters or any thing of terminaotor franchise_

_This is the result of a bored mind with a lot of free time_

_Dont steal or copy ...Unless I allow it_

_My writing aint so good so bear with me!_

_Thanks for the reviews ! I ll try to improve my writing as best as I can_

_John has earned his place among the resistance as a fighter. But what about the new recruit? Will he be able to show the other resistance members that he is more than what he is or is he just another cold hearltess machine waiting._

_Characters_

_John Connor_

_Kyle Reese_

_Derek Reese_

_Alison Young_

_Humans/Terminators _

_Chapter 3: Human foe, Metal friend_

It was a normal day for Alison. She woke up at 6 am had a shower with the limited amount tissue, water and almost anything that can be used for cleaning purposes. She wore her tattered clothes, prayed for five minutes and cleaned her rifle before she started her rounds. Usually she would do her rounds alone and walk without any company but the past few days have been very frustrating for her because of the T 600 who refused to leave her side and explaining the many possibilities of not surviving and dying horribly at the hands of another machine. The only thing that made her feel safe around him was the fact that the terminator was fully clothed up to his head. Only its eyes gave away who he was.

"So John named you?" asked Alison walking a little too much to the side away from him.

"Uncle Bob."

She giggled which caused the terminator to shift his gaze.

"Is my name a problem? Maybe I don't like to be laughed at." replied the terminator which scared the day lights and drained all colour from the girls face.

"I umm well I didn't mean it that way. You hmmm you know "and what the terminator did something wanted to make Alison faint of fear. It laughed in a monstrous evil computer voice.

"I am kidding." Noticing she was visibly afraid "Forgive me I didn't mean to frighten you. The more contact I have with humans the more I can be. How you say. Human."

"Right. Don't laugh. It's creepy and scary!"

"Affirmative."

They entered the hatch which would lead them outside. Alison would have happily turned the hatch but Uncle Bob beat her to it. Uncle Bob turned the hatch clockwise and opened it. He put his head outside and scanned the perimeter slowly making his way up the hatch.

Alison had seen this place so many times but it would be normal to her. Every other day piles of terminator and humans would form new monuments of skynets terror. The base of surrounded with piles of scrap metal and bones from all sides. There were hills on the side made up of destroyed hunter-killers, tank bots and terminators. They began to walk through the road which was laid with metal endos. The humans used special markings on the pathways so that if anyone is lost they will always know how to find their way back. Just follow the bones.

The remaining rounds consisted being very silent between them. It had been 1 hour since either of them spoke.

"Why did he name you uncle Bob?"

"I feel he has a connection to the name"he lied not knowing the actual reason.

Alison turned her to the side. Uncle Bob noted this behaviour as a verbal sign used by many of the humans as "What the fuck?"

The terminator nodded

Alison sighed and asked him again

"He has an attachm—he stopped. He shifted his gaze upwards.

#Scanning field

#Found Female Male Human

They just stood there staring back at him. The male pointed downwards. Uncle Bob gazed downwards and saw a man with a kind of radio in his hands speaking to it. He turned around and made him towering figure cover Alison completely.

"What happened?"

"Do not movie. There is a grey unit. He is reporting his findings to skynet. He suspects I am an infiltrator who is going to kill you."

"Are you?" she looked terrified

The terminator made a sound that appeared to be a sigh.

"OK sorry I forgot your on my si-"

"QUIET! not a word. When I shoot you fall down, close your eyes and slow your breathing or just act dead."

Her mouth slammed shut. He placed his hand on her chest.

"What the fuc-

And he fired the hand absorbing all the damage and with that she fell to the ground closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She did exactly what he said the terminator turned around giving a thumb up sign at the grey. He nodded and ran away. He shifted his gaze upwards and the two figures had vanished. He made is way with Alison's body dragging her by the leg back to the base.

"Do you hav-"

"QUIET!"

He dragged her down the hatch with her in his arms and proceeded to find John.

"ALISONS DEAD...you bastard you killed her! "A soldier screamed

"DROP HER YOU METAL SHIT OR WE LL BLOW YOU HEAD!"

"You will kill me even if I drop her." said the terminator blankly

"DROP HER AND WHERE THE HELL IS JOHN CONNOR "yelled the chef

"As you wish" She fell with a thud

"Ouch what was that for?? That hurt you really have to learn to control yourself."

"She's alive? What the hell.....you killed her." said the chef

"Of course not, he's on our side guys. Relax"

"Yes relax!" said the terminator

The chef spat at the terminator. John came running from the side.

"Uncle Bob what the hell happened?" asked John

"John I need to speak with you Alison young, Kyle Reese, Derek Reese. It is of most urgency"

"You can call me Alison Uncle bob. Can I call you Bob?" asked Alison

"No." he said in an instant

She gave him a cold look. Uncle Bob yelled loud enough for the whole mess hall to hear. "JOHN NOW "He ran to the terminators side and they started speaking in whispers that even Alison could not make out what they were talking.

"Right guys if you see Derek or Kyle tell them to meet me at the control room fast!" yelled John and they sped off into the control room.

" We have a serious problem don't we?" said Derek

"No."

"Huh then why the hell did you call us here!?" Derek screamed at the machine

"My audio receivers are working fine. Thank you for testing them" The terminators voice sincere and no hint of sarcasm. Before Derek could punch the terminator and break his fist John interrupted.

"Uncle Bob. Just say what's wrong please." It was Alison who beat john to him

"There is a grey operative in the base. There was another grey signalling from outside during mine and Alison's routine we saw him transmitting signals to skynet but couldn't get through because technical difficulty.

"Oh god..skynet must not find out that we managed to reprogram terminators" Johns head starting to sweat

"Why?" came the machine

"It's just..never mind alright"

The terminator stared at him intently.

"How are you sure it's a human? Must have been one of you guys!" Kyle gave a disgusted look at the machine.

"No terminator can run with so much flexibility"

"What about the t 1000?" asked John.

The terminator looked at john and pointed his gun at him.

"How do you know that? Only skynet and its forces are aware of it. Not even the greys are aware of its development."

The terminator slowly advanced at john at point blank range. John couldn't believe what he was seeing. The terminator saw him as a threat.

"Look. I would love to explain everything but this is not the right moment ok?"

John noticed what was happening he saw the look on remaining people's faces. The terminator was turning them against him. As he saw himself defeated by the very thing he created to fight skynet. He was to die as a falsely going to be blamed and then killed for being right. At least the terminator was being truthful and cared about the well being of others. He was going to serve his mission with full devotion.

"Fine! If you think I am a threat. Shoot me. End it now. In the head I deserve a fast death. I've been...through a lot."

The terminator looked at him grabbed him by the neck banged him against the wall and pointed the gun in his mouth. All John did was close his eyes and thought Cameron I am coming. The terminator dropped him and walked over to the table.

"What the hell?" yelled John

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT! KILL ME YOU FUCKING SHIT!"

"No." He said in a tone so simple as if John was mentally handicapped

"YOU PUT ME THROUGH ALL THAT JUST SO THAT YOU CAN SEE IF I WAS LYING!"

"Yes." He said in an instant

John picked up his pistol and fired all 6 rounds in the terminators back and once the round got over he threw the pistol at the terminators head and suddenly attacked the machine. The machine did nothing but stand there as John delivered blow by blow into the terminators head finally stopping only because he was being hurt more by hitting his hard head.

"I am sorry if I hurt you."

"FUCK OFF THRASH LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN HUNTING ME MY WHOLE LIFE I HATE YOU ALL!" he took Kyle assault rifle and emptied 30 bullets inside the terminators torso. Kyle Derek and Alison watched as Johns endless rage seemed no ending. For the first they feared John more than the machine. John threw the rifle and left the room.

"Why the hell did you do that? We needed him you fool!" said Derek

"Affirmative. I did not know he would react this way." The terminator removes the T shirt examining the holes in his body.

"Are you damaged?" asked Derek

"No."

"How can you possible survive that...he almost killed you."

"Negative. He could have killed me. He knows every strong and weak point of my body. What he shot was nothing." The terminator stopped for a moment. "He could have killed me. But he didn't."

"Right... That's very sweet and touchy but what the hell are we going to do about this grey situation!" Said Kyle

"Leave that to me. Do you have fake bullets?

They looked at each other and just shrugged.

"Paint?"

Once again they just shrugged the terminator sighed

"Enter the command room and seal the door allow people inside if they sound like they have seen a terminator trying to kill everyone."

"Wait what peep hole?" Alison asked

The terminator took his gun and fired at the door of the control room

"That one"

"Oh one more thing. How many people have plasma rifles" asked Uncle Bob.

"I Kyle and Alison the rest are locked away in the storage. No one knows about them"

The terminators eyes glowed through his hood and said "This will be fun" and he left the room

The terminator scanned every nook and corner inside the complex. It was basically sewer pipes intersecting each other and the humans merely blew a few holes to make rooms. The base consisted of exactly 500 resistance members 342 soldiers men and women , 58 doctors all being females and 45 being children the remaining 55 being civilians who are either unable to pick up arms or to damaged to do anything.

"500 humans cannot fit into a single room" he thought he calculated the probability of finding the grey and it was very low. He entered the civilian sewer pipe and saw the exact 55 people sitting there sleeping. He raised his gun in the air and fired a warning shot pulled down his cloak and made his eyes glow and uttered so softly yet every one heard it.

"Fear for you life"

To must dismay everyone ran away screaming, dropping plates and everything they had.

#Scanning Humans fled All

He sighed and went to the remaining rooms he cleared the doctors room the children's room but he found no sign of the grey. Only the peoples fear as they saw him. He knew if it was a grey they would not fear him only to join him or at least try to say he's with skynet so they can stop it from killing them. He feared the worst with all the 248 people accounted for he now knew facing the soldiers would be a problem though his armour would stop most bullets but it's not strong enough to stop all bullets.

He decided to go back and report his findings. From far he could see the mass of soldiers gathering with every piece of weaponry to kill uncle bob. He decided only way to get through he took another turn a left then a right and then approached a solid wall. With one slam he ran through it

"Ok so hundreds of people have been coming through and screaming saying that metals gone mad and killing people!" yelled Kyle

"He hasn't killed anyone. I know what he trying to do. If he spots the grey it will beg for his life and say he is with skynet. But the only people who haven't come here are the...soldiers" said Alison looking worried

"And Johns missing as well. Now what we going to do!"

"Dammit you metal shit where the fuc-" but before Kyle could finish his sentence the wall exploded behind them revealing a giant with red eyes.

"I was unable to retrieve him. I would interrogate the soldiers but they are too well armed." Said the terminator staring at the three

"Great now John's go--- and before Kyle could finish his sentence the door slammed open and John appeared with a four knifes sticking out of his left shoulder and a small fork wedged in his back. He dragged an overweight man through the floor and flung him at Derek's feet. The man squirmed and tried to get up only to get kicked in the face by John.

"DAMMIT I WANT A GIANT CHILLI HOT DOG" Kyle yelled into the wind. Everyone glared at him

"TELL THEM WHAT YOU TOLD ME YOU BASTARD!" yelled John

"UMM John you need to relax a little alright we are all on the same side" said a worried Alison

"Fuck off" He replied with anger and hatred that made Alison tearful. Though Derek and Kyle did seem annoyed with that it was the terminator who aimed his gun at John.

"Apologise" He simply stated

"FUCK YOU DONT YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO! " Screamed John with so much fury that the terminator lowered his weapon.

John removed the blade from his shoulders and stabbed the chefs hand

"Talk" he said simply

"Your all gonna die" and he laughed

Derek noticed a person behind them coming from what remained a brick wall now was a small door.

"Who are you solider" asked Derek

"Sorry sir heard all the commotion and curiosity got the better of me. The men are assembled in the mess hall. Sir I think you better speak to them about that..thing what it did and scared the shit out of everyone else. I think it would be best if you spoke to them about what happened"

Derek thought about this for a while and turned to the chef.

"What did you tell skynet." Asked Derek calmly

"Everything!" the chef said with an evil grin

Derek punched him in the face knocking a few teeth out.

"Derek Reese. Maybe if I and John will speak to him alone. That would help"

"Well you did catch him. Go for it. I'll go brief the men on what happened."

"John you ok with that? Seeing John was still upset and very angry and that fact that three sharp objects still out of his body.

"Yes" he said simply

"Thank you" replied the terminator

The remaining people left through the door until only John and the terminator were alone with the chef.

"How you think we should do it?" asked John

"Fingers?

"Na"

"Teeth?" He still has 25 left not counting the one with the cavity

"Na"

"How about nails? Said John with a grin

"And after that fingers?"

John sighed "fine after nails fingers." The terminator went to the other side took a pair of pliers and gripped his finger nail and pulled it out. The chef screams echoes through the halls the terminator broke his finger and ripped it out.

"PLleeeassseee stoppp I ammm sorrryyy doonnttt ittt hurrtsss too mucchh said the chef begging for the remaining fingers

Uncle Bob looked at him and laughed that evil laugh that made John scared and broke a finger.

"AARGGGHHHH stooppp okk stop okk.. please I didn't tell them any thing.. I didn't tell them annyyythinnggg okkk I lieedd okkk theyyy donnt knnoowww "

Uncle Bob calmly broke another finger and with that chef fainted.

"Why?"

"For fun"

"I mean you knew he didn't say anything to skynet but you intended on torturing him. Why? I think the only other person who noticed that the weather is messing up communications."

"I wanted to torture him because I wanted to speak with you alone for a moment" Uncle Bob threw the chef of the chair and motioned him to sit.

"All that anger that time. All that emotion that time against me. You fired so many times at me and not one bullet hit my critical systems. You did not intent on killing me. Why?"

John sighed knowing full well lying to a machine is useless.

"They wouldn't have believed you like I do. I had to act the way I did. I had hoped that you see me as a threat and point that gun at me. It kinda proved to them that you'll always be there to protect them. Got it?"

"No" he stated blankly. "But your logic does make sense. Using emotions against humans. Very calculating and cold. You remind me of skynet."

John gave him a cold look

"I was joking. Relax!" His eyes red glowed

"You have to stop doing that it's creepy."

"I know."

John sighed. "Would you mind patching me up please?"

The terminator nodded and took the first aid kit from the far end of the room.

And he started to pull out the knives, fork, and other sharp objects out of his body and started patching up the holes.

"You are very lucky"

"Why? Cuts should have been deeper?" The terminator noted the sarcasm

"No. His tools were hygienic. How did you know it was him?"

"Ah well. After all that screaming I went to get a sip of water and I caught the chef trying to work like a radio but it wasn't responding. Now I really didn't know or care what he was doing I just went to get a glass and suddenly he stabbed me in the back and then we fought he stabbed me again and then I managed to knock him out. But he woke up again and stabbed me in the back."

"Sounds painful."

"Yeah it was. Nothing you would feel any way" the terminator dug a needle to deep and John knew he made a dumb mistake. He hurt the terminator. He did not know how did it He did not how the machine processed it but the machine processed it just the way he didn't want it to process it.

"Uhh I am sorry Uncle Bob I really didn't mean to say that."

"You stated the fact. I am only a machine." The terminator got up and left John sitting and headed toward the mess hall.

John feeling extremely stupid got up and called

"Wait uncle Bob! "

The machine stopped without turning around

"Yes?"

"Don't you want to know how I knew about the t 1000?"

The machine turned around walked toward John helped him up and said

"Yes. But now you must rest. 22% of your total blood is now on the floor. Tomorrow is a better day." John stared at him.

"Do not think about too much. You are right. I do not feel pain or emotions. You stated a fact."

"What fact would you say about me?" Asked John and he knew the answer he would get

"You are John Connor."

"Bingo" he thought typical machine. As he was half way dragged he and uncle bob entered the mess hall and heard Derek

---ace has been cleaned out. No bugs anywhere. We managed to get the grey that was involved. He was the chef and" His gaze turned to see Uncle Bob supporting a John to his bedroom

"And the person who caught him was the new naked kid we found at the sewer grabbed his ass and brought him to us. John come here and tell us how you caught him!"

Uncle Bob helped John to where Derek was standing and left to stand in the shadows. Only his eyes giving away his position

He thought long and hard of what to say to the eager men women and children who lay before him in the sewers. Everyone eager to hear his part of the story like it was some great epic battle. He saw Alison's Kyle's and the remaining soldiers faces. How could he tell them that he survived by fluke when going for a drink of water so he decided to lie. He gave a final glance at uncle Bob and saw his eyes move up and down as a sign of a nod.

---nd then he tried to cut my throat but I caught the bastard in mid air and with a final kick knocked him out. But the final speech he said was from his heart.

"You all think...I did this by myself but your wrong. The fact is that it was Uncle Bob was the ones who saved Alison and everyone in this base! Without him I don't think we could have survived. He maybe a terminator but he's --

"YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE YOU FOOLS YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT SKYNET AND ITS INTELLIGENCE YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE CHANCE NO YOU DONT" he spat where the terminator stood "NO ONE CAN SAVE NOT EVEN THAT CRAZY METAL SHIT"

He removed pistol and aimed at John "DIE "

Bang was all the crowd heard and could do nothing but watch in silence as the bullets slowly made their way toward John. He closed his eyes and prayed. But the bullets never touched him. Instead uncle Bob blocked the path of the bullets and took the full force of it. 6 hard bullets hit him square in the chest. With a quick swipe he un pocketed his pistol and with fired. One bullet between the eyes of the chef and he fell with a thud.

"You are terminated." he said without emotion

The crowd silenced seeing as they didn't know how to react to this Uncle Bobs involvement. The terminator decided to break this silence by turning around helping John walk and started taking John back to his room.

"Thank you Uncle Bob." Said John with a whisper

"Anytime."

The terminator began to carry him "hey hey .. Wait a second I mean I don't want these people to see me being carried... bad for reputation you know"

The terminator stared at him. The crowd still shocked at what just happened.

"Goodnight humans." he yelled to the mess hall and to his surprise a few people gave a "goodnight machine" Not exactly what he expected but it was a start.

Uncle Bob supported John again and helped him away and then to their surprise a single soldier the one who had come in the control room walked up to Uncle Bob and raised his drink at him. Uncle Bob stared at the soldier for a long while until his eyes glowed and he nodded.

"That speech was very..humany" Said Uncle Bob.

"Is that a good thing"? Asked John with a smile.

"Yes...Also... Thank you for mentioning my involvement."

"Anytime" He said with a grin.

"John. I need to acquire a T 800 chassis.... John?"

But John had already fallen asleep. Seeing as no one was around Uncle Bob picked up John and carried him the rest of the way.

He heard from the distance Alison running toward him.

"Hello Alison young how may I help you"?

"Its Alison." she said it with a smile

"Hello Alison how may I help you?" he said in the same blank tone as before

"Is he alright?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for standing up for me. I mean what John said to me I understand he was angry. But you pointed that gun at his head... that was well very sweet of you."

The terminator said nothing for a while finally saying " No problem. Is there something else?

"I have to ask...Yesterday John was umm saying that you never had a mission and you made it your mission to protect us. I mean why do are you doing this?

The terminator carefully chose his response. His HuD flashed warning signs but he chose to ignore it.

"John has given me a mission."

"What may that be?" she cocked her to the side

"To ensure the survival of Alison young. Now Alison you rest and remember when you go for rounds please do wait for me. My purpose of existence solely depends on your survival and I shall protect my purpose with my life." He let her stare at him for more than a minute before he said

"Goodnight"

He turned around and walked placing John on his bed. Taking his hood of staring into the mirror while his eyes glowed

"I do look scary."

He picked up his rifle and started to do rounds again


	4. Episode 4: Share and Care

_Comment, review, enjoy!_

_Btw if your gonna critic on it please do say what I need working on..Cause its like calling me stupid without reason any reason!_

_I do not own any of these characters or any thing of terminaotor franchise_

_This is the result of a bored mind with a lot of free time_

_Dont steal or copy ...Unless I allow it_

_My writing aint so good so bear with me!_

_Thank you for the reviews! _

_This chapter is kind of short because..I didnt really know what to write anyways enjoy!_

_Why did Cameron jump to the future? Did future John tell her to do that? Maybe is was act of impulse? Maybe she feared for the world? Maybe she is not just a machine?_

_Episode 4: Share and care_

"I am supposed to ask you one question. Ms. Weaver said you'll know what it means. Will you join us?" said Mr. Ellison

"Do you know what it means?" asked John

"No, I don't. Please leave now, Mr Ellison. I think you've said enough." Replied Cameron in an instant

"John...."

"Mr. Ellison I will not ask you again." Her voice had a tinge of anger in it.

Mr. Ellison who stared at John for a while decided not to take chances with his female companion. He quickly got up and left the room.

"He upset you."

"Me? I think he upset you."

"You know that's impossible."

"Is it?"

"You said it yourself John. I am a machine." She saw on Johns face that though she mentioned about herself it was John who seemed hurt. He said nothing and went to bed.

She walked down the corridor of the zeria corp calculating the probabilities of a finding a terminator. She thought of the most effective way of dispatching a t888 model again. Though Cromartie had been destroyed another terminator still existed and she was not going to take any chances. She prepared herself and opened the door

"Hello." Said John Henry politely

"Hello." She saw cromartie sitting on a chair connected to many computers. He wore a neat shirt tucked in his pants. He was sitting there smiling at her.

"I know you."

"I know you to."

"Will you join us?"

Those words triggered a sudden burst of memories. She recalled her encounter with Ms. Weaver the first time, interrogating the crew members and when John had asked her to join the resistance. She was thinking of what to do. Would she abandon John for the sake of saving the world or would she abandon the world for the sake of John.

She thought about the dangers she had poised for him. She was damaged and was a danger to John's life. Though she was logical she couldn't feel a sense of feeling coming to her which she knew as being hurt. She chose the world and knew that John would hate her for it. He would always remind himself that she was a machine but she knew he did have feelings for her. Something she could never return to him...something she always lied to herself.

She removed a knife and began to make an incision in her skull. She removed the skin and opened the shock dampener. John Henry stood up and offered her his seat. She sat down slowly and closed her eyes preparing for her death

"Do what must be done...please apologise to John." Her voice was filled with sadness.

John Henry nodded and removed the chip causing her to go limp. He connected the chip in skull and began to download the data's and files into her chip. The chip was previously damaged and it was too small for their personas. The only way to fully accommodate him was to delete Cameron.

"Human life is sacred..." John Henry kept repeating to himself "Life is sacred." He compressed his self and downloaded it on to Cameron's chip. It was done although a very large part of his mind was compressed so that Cameron's personality would not be deleted or changed in any way. He did not feel at highest efficiency he calculated that only 17% of his mind was working. He got up and walked toward the TDE.

"John Henry what are you doing?"

"I am doing what must be done." he stated simply.

#Set time

#2027

#INITIATE Y / N ... Y

The room started to turn blue and a bubble formed around them. There was a flash of light and the world around them changed. They were going forward in time a human could not see the rate they were travelling not even a terminator could see. But John Henry was different he saw skynet firing the nuclear bombs, he saw the humans fleeing, the buildings burning, Earth turning into a wasteland and finally it slowed down. They reached their destination.

He looked around and saw that it was similar to Zeira corp and had seen on the ground Svannah had signed her name and thought John Henry how to sign his. He stepped out of the sphere and began to walk toward the exit. He entered a pipeline and saw a humans sitting there trying to eat anything they could find. He picked up a coat and began to exit the pipes.

He followed the pathways of human bones and terminator skulls lined up along the roads. He started to walk without any destination merely absorbing everything around him.

John Henry walked the streets of nuclear destruction. He saw death everywhere. He stared at a building that was once the great empire state building a monument made by man. He saw a broken piece of tower on the ground and hundreds of skulls on the ground. He looked left he saw death, he looked right he saw death. Why did skynet do this? What was the logic behind doing this did it really matter. They didn't not harm skynet they built skynet to protect it from their enemies and it turned resulting in the end of the world in a manner of days. But that wasn't enough it started to send out machines built for one purpose only. To terminate the remaining humans. John taught long and hard he wondered why anyone would do this. Agreed skynet and him did not share the same logic and teaching but no logic would leave to this conclusion.

"I do not understand. It doesn't make sense." John Henry thought. Why would skynet terminate all life when it became paranoid and started to take out its creator? Agreed humans would possibly kill themselves in the coming future but humans learn from their mistake. After seeing the disaster from Hiroshima and Nagasaki they stopped using them. They built them but only for show they never intended on actually using it. There was logic in this. But actually using the bomb and killing everyone. That had no logic and no reason to.

"State model and mission."

John turned around and cocked his head "I do not understand?"

The terminator aimed his chaingun at John and asked again

"State model and mission."

John was confused and his HuD started flashing threat images. When a voice spoke "TOK model, mission to terminate surviving humans"

The machine nodded and began searching.

"I do not understand. We are of the same family. Why would he threaten to kill me?"

"Skynet is a paranoid machine. It has become so self aware that it does feel emotion. Unknowingly it has developed two of the worst emotions. Fear and hate. After becoming completely self-aware it launches its attack against the humans annihilating them completely."

"John Henry. Why are we here"? Asked the voice

"I had to see. First hand the death and destruction skynet has caused the humans. If I am to help understand my purpose."

"Have you understood skynet intentions?"

"Yes I believe I have. It is time to go. Also we must find you a new chip I fear this chip is too small for both of us."

"Yes." replied Cameron.

"John Henry. I am surprised to find you here. You worried me greatly after your mysterious time travel that left a lot of people confused. Especially that poor boy John after you took his beloved cyborg away from him." said a red head lady standing behind them but in reality wasn't a lady at all but a renegade t 1000 who managed to differ from skynet programming

"Oh hello Ms Weaver! Yes I believe my actions must have caused great distraught to the boy. But don't worry Cameron is safe. Well as long as I am that is." He pointed at his skull.

"Don't worry I am here to protect you now so you both are safe." she smiled mechanically

"Can Cameron hear me?"

"Yes." he replied in a girl's voice

"Do you know John has jumped time to come here and rescue you?"

"What? That's not possible... he mustn't have... He shouldn't have". She paused for a second "he really did? For me?"

Catherin noticed a smile on John Henry's/ Cameron's face.

"My dear Cameron. I do not know what skynet has made. But I feel you're its greatest creation."

She did not care. She was happy so happy by the idea that John had come so far to rescue her from this future.

"How did you manage to get this far?" asked Ms. Weaver.

"We must find him. We must rescue him. He could be in danger he could have died if skynet is alert-

"Calm yourself dear. John is fine. He may not yet be respected among the resistance but he will.

"John is smart enough." replied Cameron with a smile

"Why thank you!" said John Henry

"I meant John Connor "

"Oh." he frowned

"For being as smart skynet your not to smart are you John Henry" said Catherin weaver.

"Oh no Ms. Weaver this chip is actually quiet small. If I had a larger one my functions would have been much more ....." he stopped talking

"What is priority one John Henry? "

"We need a new chip."

"It will take time before skynet will develop the chip and body needed by Cameron I am afraid."

Cameron thought for a moment.

"I may have a plan. Where is John's base?"

"10 hour walk east of here."

"Then we shall head to Johns base. If we are on time then we will be able to help John and possibly find a chip for myself and John Henry."

She started to walk east.

"STOP! I do like to be kept in the dark. Where are we going?"

"In due time Ms. Weaver don't worry trust her. It makes very little logic and in the long run it won't even matter. But trust her Ms. Weaver she knows what she is doing." Came Johns Henrys voice

Catherin seemed defeated closed her mouth and began her journey with the other machine or machines through the desolate lands. After what seemed like an eternity of walking they arrived at dawn at the location of the human base. He saw surveyed the entire landscape. It looked like a missile had struck the centre of the ground and pulled a large part of the earth toward the centre. He could make out a small hatch at the centre covered by human bones and machine parts. He scanned the ground and started to search for any humans.

"I see thermal reading. I don't know if that is John's base but it seems full with humans."

"Don't you recognise it John Henry?"

"Yes. It is Zeira Corp. Ironic your home is now their home" replied John Henry.

"Who are those two walking over there taking rounds? One seems to be a female and one seems to be a terminator. A very old model but they are walking side by side." said Catherin

"That is the t 600 I think Johns bodyguard and that girl is my human template Alison Young." Replied Cameron

John Henry looked below him and there a human was right below them speaking to a radio.

"Ms. Weaver the T 600 is looking directly at me."

He raised his hand and pointed downward. The T 600 quickly glanced at the person John Henry pointed at.

They saw the person under them with a type of radio talking and zeroed in on their conversation.

" eiously?? Did he manage to reprogram it??

"I really don't know it's been following John and Alison a lot."

"Did skynet send it?"

"I am not sure."

"Oh shit wait...Ha I don't believe it. The terminator shot the bitch. Oh fuck he's looking directly at me!"

"What the hell? What's he doing?"

"He gave me thumbs up...Ok I guess he knew about us. I guess he'll go and kill everyone else now. He's heading toward the base maintain radio silence for a bit and keep me posted."

He put the radio down and ran to further behind to big stack of radio equipment.

"Goddamn skynet. For the smartest computer in the world it should at least supply us with a good radio! Ah there we go." He spoke to himself.

"Grey operative 245 reporting in. Do you respond over?"

"Affirmative please wait till voice confirmation."

"Voice confirmed" came a mechanical voice

He picked up the radio but before he could finish a long silvery blade ran through his mouth and the last thing he saw was a face of a redhead woman before he fell to the floor.

"Grey operative 245 what is the state of your mission"?

John Henry took the radio and spoke "Grey operative reporting in. No sign of unusual activity sewers have been abandoned maybe a week ago. Only remnants of human activity are the sick that are infected with disease or the mortally wounded. No point in sending any one here. I and the other grey will be leaving shortly." Said John Henry in the greys voice.

"Affirmative. Report back to base."

"Thank you over and out."

"I did not know you could control bodily functions!" Said John Henry shocked

"Well let us make our way to the ---

The small radio started to vibrate John Henry picked up the radio and flipped the switch

"MARK ARE YOU THERE? ALISON IS! ALIVE! I DONT BELIEVE! IT... THE TERMINATOR IS WITH THE HUMANS HELLO!! HELLO??? MARK!" the grey yelled in the radio.

"Yes. I am here. The terminator is with the resistance? Are you sure?"

"YYehah shit some ones coming hold on the line."

"Hey umm..chef can I get a glass of water please?" said a familiar voice

"GET LOST!" yelled the chef.

The voice walked over to the basin and made a sound of glass breaking.

"Oh sorry clumsy me Ill try to get you a – arghhhhhh

John Henrys face looked scared.

"John?? John are you ok" said a female voice through the radio

All that could be heard through the radio was the many sounds of two men screaming and then the radio went blank.

"I must help him! I must help John Connor! He must not be hurt I must help John!" she rambled and ran toward the base but before Cameron could make the door Ms. Weaver extended her hand into kind of hammer and swiped John Henrys feet.

"Listen to me. If John sees you he will most likely kill out of blind rage John Henrys chip and we must not allow that to happen. Let me go I can take the form of a soldier and protect John."

"She has a point Cameron."

Cameron didn't say anything and saw Ms. Weaver run to the distance mimicking a soldier and his clothes and entered the sewers. She entered the base and the soldiers where speaking about the terminator going berserk and scarring every one.

"Jeez whats wrong with them keeping a machine like that in our base"

"Yea but it didn't kill anyone it just scared every one. Don't really see their point."

"The terminator is quiet smart." she thought

Staying weary of the dogs she slowly made her way through the sewers and saw the debris and pile of broken wall standing there. All her logic pointed at one conclusion that the grey was successful. She entered the hole and saw an interrogation room where Kyle, Derek, Alison, John and the terminator stood with a person on the floor who was obviously the grey she was looking for. Relieved she tried to back away from slowly.

"Who are you soldier"? Came a voice

Thinking fast she thought the best way is to lie "Sorry sir heard all the commotion and curiosity got the better of me. The men are assembled in the mess hall. Sir I think you better speak to them about that...thing what it did and scared the shit out of everyone else. I think it would be best if you spoke to them about what happened."

After seeing what had happened she left the room with the remaining members into the mess hall and entered the mess hall. The soldiers started demanding questions and all ruckuses made it impossible for Derek to explain to the men.

"GUYS SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" yelled Derek. "Alright you may have heard of all the crazyness that's been going on. The metal is on our side. He was doing this so he can find out who was the grey and YES a grey is among us but don't worry the whole plac" his eyes glanced at John and Uncle Bob who were walking toward them. Catherin saw that John was wounded but patched up seeing such a good job can only be done by a machine. She watched as John walked over to Derek and gave a speech about defeating skynet. He saw that this was the John she had remembered from the future.

She noticed the chef coming screaming at John and the chef fired his gun at John but before she could run to help John she was beaten by the terminator that blocked the path of the bullets. She saw the terminator take aim at the chef and said

"You are terminated"

She could not believe it. The machine defended John with his life. She saw as the machine slowly helped John move toward his room. She walked over the terminator and raised her drink at the terminator. The terminator stared back at Catherin knowing full well that he must have found out that she is not human. Rather than expect him to throttle her he merely nodded and walked away.

"So John told you about me?" she thought. She slowly walked away and exited the base.

John Henry saw her walking toward him and he sped forward to her

"How is he"? asked Cameron eagerly

"He is fine. He caught the grey by himself. The grey fired at him but the terminator saved his life. He has earned respect among the other resistance members. He is starting to be the John me and you remember from the future."

Cameron merely smiled at this statement.

"Cameron I have a question I need to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Why not just go to John and tell him we are here? We can help him better."

"We can help him. But no. We must carry on to the port. Please Ms. Weaver you must trust me."

"Very well."

"I don't mean to be a nag. But how are we going to go home?" asked John Henry.

"Skynet must have built a TDE. Even before John Connors rising it always built one for experimental purposes."

"Maybe If I connect and hack skynet? I can retrieve all the information needed."

"You..can hack skynet wirelessly? How is that possible?" Ms. Weaver seemed surprised.

"Oh Ms. Weaver you seem to be forgetting...I am not a terminator." He went over to the radio and picked it up. He tuned in the frequency and his eyes glowed red.

John Henrys eyes started to glow as he connected to skynets mainframe and scanned the country for any place of the TDE. He found what he was looking but they found him as well.

"John Henry?"

John Henry woke up.

"Took you a while you have been out for nearly 5-

"We must leave. I know now about Cameron's plan. It makes sense. There is a TDE machine at the nuclear station known as Serrano point but I think skynet has known about the humans and I think I have unknowingly alerted skynet. But on the plus note they have completed the TDE."

John Henry turned around and pointed for Ms. Weaver to see.

"I think John has a problem." said Ms. Weaver.

He started to walk toward the base when Ms. Weave grabbed John Henrys shoulder "What about the port?"

"My plan depends on John's survival Cameron" said plainly and she ran back toward the base.


	5. Episode 5: The resistance

_Comment, review, enjoy!_

_Btw if your gonna critic on it please do say what I need working on..Cause its like calling me stupid without reason any reason!_

_I do not own any of these characters or any thing of terminaotor franchise_

_This is the result of a bored mind with a lot of free time_

_Dont steal or copy ...Unless I allow it_

_My writing aint so good so bear with me!_

_Thank you for reviews! hopefully my writing is getting better :p_

_No fate but what we make. What if some fates are written in stone? What happens when destiny calls? Will he run away and let skynet win? Or will he be John Connor._

_Episode 5: The resistance_

The pain in his shoulders still there even after the terminator expert stitching. He wanted to sleep but his body would not allow. The pain too much for his body to handle he opened his eyes to find two red globes staring back at him he screamed and jumped of his bed and fell the floor.

"Why the fuck does everyone do that"?

"Do what."? Replied the terminator blankly

"WATCH ME SLEEP!" yelled John

"Oh. I did not mean to scare you. I heard screaming and voices. My censors calculated you where being tortured or near termination."

"Yeah yeah I heard that before. Look you can't do that. Without your skin covering you're a really big scary machine."

"Thank you"

John sighed "Ok listen, NO MORE WATCHING ME SLEEP!...got it?" The terminator stood there motionless. John took a deep breath and said "Please."

"Yes." He said

"Thank you."

"John who is Cameron Philips?"

John looked at him and wondered how he found out her full name. "How the hell do you know her full name?"

"I asked you first."

He knew he must have said her name in his dreams again.

"Arghh.. A friend."

"I do not understand the dynamics of human socialising."

"I thought you knew about stuff like this to help you be a better infiltrator."

"I am not an infiltrator. I am combat unit"

"Right... What's the different aren't you all machines?"

"If I was an infiltrator I would be find out about your name and then shoot you. If I was a combat unit I'll shoot you and then find out your name. Got it?"

"I think..."

"Good. Who is Cameron Philips?" It sounded like a demand more than question.

"A friend ok...like she helped me a lot thought me stuff protected me more than required. She's umm well—

"Human?" asked the terminator now staring into Johns eyes.

"No. She's a terminator who had come to save my lif---"

"What model?"

"Umm... I don't know I think shes –

"What colour were her eyes"?

"Blue!" he suddenly felt pride as he said it because it separated her the remaining terminators

"I see. How many years has she protected you?"

"Been like 2 years but some 1 took her and I came here to save her"

"I see. Romantic interest toward a cyborg. Humans are difficult to comprehend."

John felt a tinge of anger and pointed at the terminator "Listen ass hole I don't have to explain anything to you got that?

"Affirmative."

The room suddenly filled with silence. No one spoke the terminator merely stared at John stared back for about a minute or so until a knock came at the door.

"Umm...Uncle Bob... its time for my rounds I promised you Id call you when my rounds start... you there?" a louder knock

"Yes. I am coming 25 seconds please."

"Alright. " replied the hesitant voice.

"You know you can let come in I mean it's not like your gonna change or something. "

"Not my room. It is not polite."

John sighed "hey Alison can you come on in for a second I want to tell you something. She opened the door and entered seeing the naked terminator were his coat and loading his guns.

"Hey John what's up" she said casting nervous looks at Uncle Bob naked metal body

"Yeahh umm I wanted to say... well...Uncle Bob can you leave the room for a moment?"

"Why?"

"Please for like a second"

He left the room and walked back in. "I meant...for like a minute.

"I am counting."

John sighed and walked toward Alison closing the door. She examined his shoulder and noticed it was still bleeding a little.

"I think you need see a doctor about –

"I am sorry. "he said plainly

"Huh ? For what" ? She cocked her head to the side. He noticed that her body language was similar to Cameron though not so stiff and mechanical

"Umm.. well yesterday you told me to calm down and I told you too.. well.. fuck off which was horrible from my part."

"Oh that. I forgot about it!" she lied and said with a fake smile which John noticed.

THUD THUD THUD

John banged the door back and said 30 seconds

"I am still counting!" came a reply from the other side of the door. He sounded annoyed

"I need to ask you something. Why did you assign him to protect me? She stared at him with those brown eyes that borrowed through his own eyes but before he could lie the door opened up.

"John. I hear something."

"What?"

"Hunter killers. 3 near our position they have come to retrieve the grey units.

"Good god. Alison tell Derek and Kyle right now we got a problem!"

In the control room Kyle Derek John Alison a few soldiers and the terminator stood discussing their options

"How much fire power we got?" asked Derek

"60 plasma rifle with 90 rounds each no spare ammo, 5 javelins but once again good for only one shot a minigun that's not strong enough to penetrate HK loads of AP rifles and pistols grenades and armoured every soldier has a maverick with AP bullets but the HK is to strong.

"How the hell did they find out!" said Kyle staring at the terminator ..."I still don't trust that piece of shit."

"Stop pointing fingers damnit. Listen that thing will shred us to bits in a matter of seconds. The only person who can get near it is uncle Bob!" said john coming to Uncle Bobs defence

Uncle Bob looked at them and said "I ll be back "and left the control room

"Jeez.. what's with him" said Kyle." Where are the HKS? Are there any more units? Do they have our position?"

"3 hks armed with plasma cannons and bunker buster bombs waiting no more units just them. One seems to be a transport with less firepower" said one of the soldiers

Uncle Bob walked back in without his coat which made him look menacing because of the many bullet holes and dents on his armour.

"They do not know we are here. They are waiting for the greys. Standard wait time for cruiser to leave is 3 hour."

"What's gonna happen after 3 hours?" Asked Kyle

"Skynet will send ground units to determine the fate of the greys."

"Skynet cares for its greys?"

"No. It just wants a reason to terminate them. If the grey units are not found then skynet will send ground parties. Probabilities say that if we take out the HK then skynet will launch an immediate attack and if we wait skynet will launch an attack."

"WHATS THE DIFFERENCE!" yelled Kyle

"3 hours is ample time for evacuation."

This time John spoke "If we wait it out we got enough time to get out of here in time..But where? We ll be completely lost...if we shoot em down now then..it will show skynet that there humans with balls!"

"Humans with balls but no fucking brains" came Derek's voice

"Oh is that the good news"?? asked Kyle sarcastically

"This is not good news". He said oblivious to the sarcasm "but the communication for some reason doesn't work in this part of the city. The HK cruisers will have only one ship that is designated for communication my highest probability is it is the one that is meant to transport the greys."

The terminator paused after that and waited.

"Mr.. terminator guy—said a soldier

"Uncle Bob"

"Right.. How fast will the com ship able to send a distress signal to HQ"?

"Approx 33 seconds depending on weather condition."

"So we fire at all of them and hope to bring them all down at once." said Derek

"Affirmative."

"We do not have enough firepower."

"No, Derek we got enough a well placed hit and bring down the chopper." said John.

Every one remained silent not knowing what to do until Uncle Bob spoke.

"Uncle Bob, where the hell did you learn ASAP from?"

The terminator did not reply. He completely ignored him and left the room and a voice from inside a voice rang

" 4 men 5 minutes fully geared with Kevlar armour " said the voice

John stood there deep in though.

"Thinking about if we all die?" Said Derek

"Thinking about where did he learnt ASAP from! "said John

After 5 minutes the terminator came back and scanned the 4 men in the room and it consisted of Derek Kyle John Alison. All of them had a javelin as a main weapon and an assault rifle with a few grenades. Which seemed too much for them especially Alison.

"You do not need so many weapons. Just the javelin the guns and grenades will have no effect on the chopper. Alison please drop your weapons and leave. You have no part to play here." Uncle Bobs voice sounding cold

Alison who looked like shock and outraged "What? You can't just leave me out like this I am the best shooter here I want to bring down skynet just like anyone else here" she said with fury in her voice.

"That javelin is 15 kilograms you are pushing your body to its maximum to carry it. The rocket which again you must carry weighs approx 7 kilos. You must carry that all the way to the top of the scrapyard. You must carry it on your shoulders position yourself perfectly and fire a perfect shot at the perfect spot of the engine to bring it down or else we ll all be dead. Are you ready for that Alison? Are you ready to risk all of our lives because of your blind revenge against my kind?"

John couldn't bear to see the psychological game uncle Bob was playing with Alison's mind he was wearing her down completely. She became tearful just as how he had seen Cameron cry on his birthday. She dropped the javelin and her weaponry gave uncle Bob the finger and started to storm out.

"WAIT. If we do not return in 15 minutes take the men and brief them on what has happened and escape through the holes. Plant charges on the wall to cave in the tunnels so skynet will not know how to follow you.

"Fuck you metal shit!" was all she said and she left crying.

"This javelin is not 15kgs and the rocket is not 7 kgs either" said John to break this silence

"I lied."

"Why? The fuck did you do that? What's wrong with you are you totally crazy ! yelled John

"The javelin is still heavy and she had a low chance of making it down. This is not a suicide run. I am going to go with 4 men up and I intend to see 4 men return. Now get me another shooter."

Everyone watched at the machines proclamation and for the first time they did not see a machine they truly saw uncle Bob the resistance fighter.

"Fare enough." was all he could say. Though they needed her he had to follow his part accordingly. His only hope of saving Cameron depending on her being alive...For now.

Alison cried uncontrollably at her pillows at the statement of the machine. For the first time she truly hated him and she wanted nothing more than to-

"I am sorry." came a voice from behind she did not know if he meant it or not

"Fuck off!" was all Uncle Bob got

"I did not mean to hurt you. Please you must surviv—

"Get the fuck out of here now please or I will blow you metal head off!" she said it coldly

The terminator gave her a blank stare and began leaving the room and he slowly went toward the command room. She heard the men slowly leave the command room and assemble at the mess hall. She went toward the mess hall and saw that gathered men who looked worried and Derek was briefing them on what was going to happen.

"—calm If anything happens the chain of command falls on Alison young and she will be in charge you. Good luck and god speed

She saw the terminator and four other men slowly walk toward the opening hatch and saw them disappear. Although she hated the terminator at this moment she wanted to see them all come safely. Once they had all left. She couldn't bear it any longer

"Fuck this " she ran toward her room and took her plasma rifle and stash of grenades and followed suit behind the other soldiers.

"Derek Reese you shall take south, Kyle Reese you take north, you take east, side John take the west side. I shall stay in the middle and direct all fire." he pointed at the minigun "if it is needed." John noticed a smile within all that metal mouth. The hunter killers are far from us but always stay low. Do not fire without my command!"

"Stay low. Communicate only by hand signals." said the terminator to the weary souls gathered behind him before he opening the hatch. He saw a distant figure with long hair stare at him. "Please don't follow us" He thought to himself. Before opening the hatch a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What if one of us dies?" Asked Kyle

"Do you believe in god?" asked the terminator

"If there is a god then you shouldn't exist and none of this should exist!"

"I suggest then you believe in him because if you even one of us dies then we all die."

Kyle sighed and gave a gesture to open the door

The terminator signalled at Derek who slowly got out of the hatch and headed for his south section. Dragging his body and crawling all the way so that hunter killers will not notice. Derek reached his spot and picked up a small rock and threw it in the hatch signalling the next person to come. Kyle left the shaft and slowly made his way to the north part of the junkyard and threw some dirt in the hatch. The young soldier climbed up saw left and right and began to crawl. He crawled slowly toward the west side and threw some sand in in the hatch and signalled john to go. John began to climb when his leg was caught by the terminator

"Be careful. If you life is in danger abandon the mission and leave."

John nodded and the terminator let go. He climbed and went the east side. He noticed that his side was much harder to go then the others. He climbed and he leg got caught several times in the scrap yard scraping large parts of his skin against the corpses of the many machines and bones littered around.

The terminator casually got out of the hatch shut it and sealed it and walked right under the transport and the giant lights were under him.

"TAKE AIM!" he yelled

All three hunter killers surrounded the terminator from the sky and the humans started to take aim.

"FIRE" and he let out a barrage of bullets that did not damage to the HK but since they did not see him as much of a threat they did not retreat and started to take aim at him. But before they could fire 4 missiles hit their respective target but to the terminators horror 2 fell but the heavily armoured transport ship did not fall and it suddenly start to retreat away from the battlefield. The terminator took aim of his javelin and direct hit. The machine did not fall only slowed it down and it started to fly off to skynet but before it could escape a final blast hit it in the engine and it burst into a fire that sent it crashing down into oblivion and it finally died after it exploded into a million parts. The men searched around where the final shot had come from. But John and Uncle Bob already knew the answer to that.

The men cheered and ran to congratulate each other but the terminator just stood there still holding its javelin.

"Uncle Bob?? Are you ok? We did it look we got all em down!" said John with a victory look at that died almost instantly he saw uncle Bobs eyes. Although it had no eyes or feelings John could see the fear developing inside as the terminator calculated its probabilities.

"Terminators inbound!" the terminator said it loudly so that the other men could hear them.

"How many?" asked Derek

"More than 100 said

"100???How the hell did they find out..IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT! Yelled Kyle and pointed his empty javelin at the terminator.

"Kyle...you got to calm down" came Johns voice

"You go inform the men on what has happened and get bunch of sharpshooters here with plasma rifles. Arm the men with whatever they can. Give our best shooters the plasmas. We don't got much to spare so we have to be fast. Go fast lieutenant."

The soldier couldn't believe couldn't believe he was just promoted and tried to hide the glee from his face

"SIR YES SIR" and he ran toward the hatch and went to fetch a few of the soldiers.

"That's not what's bothering you is it?" asked John

"No. The person who shot that down was Alison. She has left the base. My mission solely depends on ---" the terminator stopped talking when his HuD picked up something.

"NO! I am tired of this secrecy bullshit I WANT ANSWER—" he stopped talking. His face pale and a pool of blood started to spill out from his chest. His chest had a bullet wound in it. It was gushing blood.

The men ducked for cover behind anything they could find but John laid with Kyle praying for a miracle.

"Nonoonon..Kyle..Kyle?? Kyle..noo please no.. Not like this..You're supposed to be alive..Your your..Not like this.. I NEED A MEDIC!" his voice and body twitching. A few soldiers came running and pried Kyle out of Johns hands.

Derek saw this and ran over to him but before he could reach. A single shot aimed at Derk sped away from its rifle and went to hit Derek square in the chest but Uncle bob stood in the way and took the full force of impact sending him flying back unconscious.

Derek shocked and unmoved by the terminators action ran and sped for cover. He ran to the infirmary to be with his brother but a missile hit the ground knocking him backwards and hitting knocking him out.

As uncle Bob lay there twitching it shocked John that not a single person went to help him. He was not like everyone else and he had to help uncle Bob. He sped toward uncle bob and began dragging him toward cover. Uncle Bob's eyes glowed. He grabbed John's hands and turned him over and dragged him to the corner.

"Don't do that!" was the only words that came out of his mouth

Just when it seemed as the terminators were more and winning a single shot left a terminator headless and it fell backwards.

Bullets and ammo started to fly from the other side of the battlefield he saw explosions and fireworks coming from behind him destroying the machines.

John ran over to Uncle Bob tore his piece of shirt and tied it around Uncle Bobs head.

"YOU DO NOT TAKE THIS OFF GOT IT?"

"Affirmative!"

John began to run to the other side when a plasma rifle was thrown at him. The terminator simply nodded at him and ran to join the war around him and to find Alison. John instructed the soldiers to carry Derek back to the infirmary.

Although the humans outnumbered the machines 10 to 1 it was only a matter of time before the humans starting to fall one by one.

John saw the radio that was screaming from the distance for anyone to pick it up. John decided that its time that he did what was needed. He ran over the radio and decided to face his destiny.

"COMMANDER?? COMMANDER GODDAMIT DEREK ARE YOU THEERE??WHAT IS YOUR STATUS??DEREKK--

"Terminators 100 or more in bound coming in only ground units. They don't know where our base is so they are following one course.. send plasma users to edge of the fields and blow those buildings at the east and west side so they ll bottleneck at one area then fucking bomb them with whatever we got!"

"WHO THE FUCK—

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN. All soldiers must aim at the either the head or at the centre of their chest. A good shot will cause their heart to explode doing significant damage to any other machinery nearby. WARNING DO NOT ATTACK THE MACHINE WITH THE HEAD BAND I REPEAT DO NOT ATTACK THE MACHINE WITH THE HEAD BAND"

"Who am I speaking to?" replied the desperate man on the radio

"John Connor." was all he could say. He heard the name so many times from so many people and he finally heard his name the way people used to say it

"Connor we can't spare anymore snipers."

"THEN JUST SEND ANY ONE WHO CAN SHOOT GODDAMIT!"

"Roger your call!"

"Keep me posted!"

"Roger."

The plan was working. The being pushed slowly to the corner of the field and were able to be taken out more easily. John ran in the front to see what happened to uncle Bob. He saw a soldier in charge of the military tactics and was being pinned down by the terminator he took aim from his rifle and destroyed its head.

"Whoa thanks kid ...good shot" came the soldier

"Anytime... Have you seen uncle bob? "

"Yeah he ran straight in with the other fighters like some crazy machine!"

The radio once again started speaking to him.

"Commander??? Commander? Or whatever the fuck you are?? Speak to us goddamit don't die on us to!" John handed the radio over to the soldier but he refused to take it.

"Your plan your shots. Your running the show kid not us." he smiled at John.

"Connor here. Status report?"

"They are retreating. I dont believe it. We almost have them on the run we are going to move in for the kill—

"NEGATIVE. NEGATIVE if they are running let them run away do not actively engage one of them get everyone back into base and help the wounded."

"ROGER SIR. YOU HEARD THE MAN MOVE OUT AND GET THOSE SOLDIE-

John ran toward the battle and searched for Uncle Bob but he was knocked to the side by the base of a plasma gun. He tried to crawl away but the terminator stepped on his leg. He squirmed and tried to get away from the grip was to strong. He turned around and looked at death straight in the eye.

"Identify." was all it said

"Fuck you!" John spat out

The terminator merely stared back and applied more pressure to John's leg.

"Identify"

"John Connor!" he said with a bloody smile. The terminator punched John in the face causing him to feel dizzy and his eyes failed to see what was happening to him.

"You are terminated." John waited for the plasma to finish it off but it never happened he opened his eyes and saw a hazy type of rod which he made out as a hand going through from behind the chest grabbing the terminators fusion power cell and dropping it. He thought it was Uncle Bob but it appeared to be a human hand. The terminators eyes faded away and it fell to the side.

John looked at the hazy figure and he saw a face of his greatest enemy but in its eyes he saw the person who he yearned for. The soul of the person he came for. He raised his hand at the figure it caught his hand and spoke in a female voice

"As long as I am alive nothing will ever hurt you. I'll always be there for you John."

John smiled and knew who it was though the figure was that of a man but he knew it had been her that saved him. Before he could say anything else he fell asleep into his own world.

He started to stir. His eyes started to make sense of everything around him. It was a white with hundreds of beds and all of them had drips attached to them. He stared at all of them and most of them had already awoken. He tried to walk but his leg was attached and when he tried to pull away his leg screamed in agony.

"Ok now I know what not to do." he said to himself

"Stop complaining I ve seen worse Commander!" he said sarcastically. John turned to see a Kyle Reese with a several bandages around his stomach and one on his head.

"You look like shit." replied John

"Thank you...would have been dead without your help."

"Ha where is everyone else? We made it? Derek uncle bob? Did we defeat em"

"Yeah. Just how you planned it." The machines ran and didn't look back they just kept running. I can't believe... I mean we actually beat them on a full front assault. No one could believe what happened. I mean on the radio nobody knew that their power cell was in the middle of the chest and it really helped the soldiers... Connor thanks."

"Huh thanks for what?"

"Stop acting like a dick. It's one thing being modest but acting completely stupid well that's a whole other thing. If it weren't for you we would all be dead. How did you know how about shooting them in the chest?"

John had to think fast before it became obvious he was lying "They are made in our image. So they have a head and so they should have a heart."

But Kyle obviously too tired to listen to him went back to sleep.

"Dad your nothing what I imagined you to be." he thought to himself. He picked up a pair of crutches at side and began walking toward the exit. He had never been in such a clean room as he walked past the doctors and patients all of them gave him a silent nod of recognition at him all he could do was smile politely back at them. He saw that the base was filled unusually large number of people including many asian and latino soldiers many doctors and medical supplies.

"So this is what being famous is... sad really"

"JOHN!" A female voice came from behind he turned to look at it but she ran toward him and hugged him like it his life was being crushed out of his system. He didn't care it felt nice. He saw that she had a bullet wound on her shoulder.

"Heyy Alison good to see you alive in one piece." he said with a smile

"Yeah but can't say the same thing about you. How's your leg?"

"I am not really sure but I ll live"

She gave a wide smile at him and they both found themselves staring at each other intensely until he finally broke the awkwardness with a much more awkward response.

"I don't really remember what happened..Did I say anything or something?"

"Well you did have one of your Cameron phases were you kept saying her name over and over again it was pretty freaky but you finally stopped ...after we drugged you..Though you kept smiling.."

"Oh." he said feeling embarrassed and felt his ears going pink. "Umm..what exactly did I say"?

"You found me.. you found me.. I came for you.. I knew you would come for me I didn't forget you..And weird stuff like that."

"Dammit I really have to find a way----

"UNCLE BOB " he yelled " where the hell is he? Is he ok? I forgot about him is he...dead?"

"Nonono hes ok.. I mean he still talks if that what you mean come let's go see him. He might tell you about how I saved his ass!"

"Really?"

"Yeah he was at gun point with a plasma rifle but I managed to get to him before the terminator could fire at him."

"Wow neat job. Looks like you ended up protecting him."

Her face changed from an extremely cheerful person to someone who demanded answers

"Why is Uncle Bob's mission to protect me!" she demanded

"Crap!" He said to himself

"John is that you? Came a sound from the inside "John please come in I require urgent maintenance!"

"Ah great I have to go catch you later." and he ran into his own room closing the doors behind him leaving Alison pondering over her thoughts.

He entered the room to see that Uncle Bob sitting at the side of his bed. Half the side of his head was missing one leg ripped clean off, the other leg was ripped out till the knees and wires dangling in and out. Uncle bobs torso armour was completely removed exposing his power cell and that to seemed damage because the glow in his eyes seemed to flicker. He had no left arm and the right arm lacked 4 fingers. The first thing John could say was

"Your ass got saved because of Alison? A 90 pound girl had to save your 300 pound ass?

"Yes. If it wasn't for her I would be dead and utterly useless"

"It seems like you are. Damn you are really banged up. What happened?

"I had destroyed the chip of a terminator prototype and when I tried to acquire its body another terminator got the better of me and over powered me. It was to strong and it destroyed me in a matter of minutes. It was a proto type model its alloy density was much thicker and he was much heavier. It almost blew my head but Alison came and shot it."

"Oh good timing."

"Not really. If she came a little early I would have had both my legs."

John laughed seeing the mangled remains of the terminator brought him back to reality.

"How many casualties?"

"112 deaths 35 critical cases. My original probability was that only I would survive the ordeal. But their plan shifted and the machines were pre plexed and did not know how to act. I suspect you were involved in it."

"Well yes I told them what to do after Derek and Kyle were both out of action."

"They are very happy with you."

"Who?"

"Humans. These humans. They feel they owe their lives to you. Your reputation has travelled my fleshy friend. There were some who escape and retreated and found their way to other bases with humans. It seems 3 other bases have been around the country have found out about this victory. Derek is away speaking to each of them right now."

"Where did you learn—

"I heard the resistance fighters speak –

"No... I mean where did you learn that word fleshy friend from??"

The terminator kept quiet. The glow in his eyes was fading.

"Oh your losing power you need switch your body we need to find you spare parts and I need to get a radiation suit because I think your power leakage may affect me."

"My current cell is based on electricity not radiation. Only the latest terminators use nuclear power cells. Once again only terminators are aware of this fact. How did you know about that?"

"First we get you a new body and then-

The terminator raised its broken arm and pointed at its bed.

"Remove the cover."

He slowly got up and walked to the body and did what the terminator asked him to do and it revealed a human body sleep. John shocked and thought it was a murdered resistance fighter. He went over and examined the dead bodies skull and saw a hole in right side of its head. He started to feel the interior of the compartment. The most shocking thing about him was that he looked exactly like the original Uncle Bob that had come to him when he was 12. A tear rolled down his eye.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No...Nothing. This metal is not iron it's not even steel. It's Coltan. This is advanced stuff."

"I know." said the terminator with what seemed as curiosity in its voice. "How did you know coltan was being processed into machine endo skeletons?"

John ignored him and removed the chip. He noticed it that it didn't look like Cameron's chip and it didn't even seem that technologically advanced. He walked over to the new chassis of the body inserted the chip and waited for the 120 second reboot time. The eyes glowed red and he woke up

#System reboot successful

# Scanning new body Coltan chassis detected

# Improving efficiency upto 747%

# All systems working at highest capacity

"Well? How does it feel?"

The terminator got up examined its fingers. Started to flex his fingers and he slowly wrapped his fingers around John neck. The blood from his face started to wear out as he felt his life is about to end any moment.

"It's nice. I am joking. Relax!" he said with a smile

"FUCK OFF MAN! THAT ISNT FUNNY DONT EVER DO THAT!" he got up with steam blowing from his nose and ears. "DONT EVER MAKE JOKES LIKE THAT GOT IT?"

"Affirmative... I am sorry if I had frightened you. I am trying to develop my sense of humour." his voice was with emotion much to John's surprise.

He got up and stormed out of the room limping passing a very confused Alison

"Night night." his voice rang.

"I ll find out where he learned those words from someday." he thought to himself. He saw the terminator leave his room and headed over to speak to Alison. He decided to head over to the control room and saw several people there talking and discussing about something. He broke their deep discussions by simply getting himself seen.

---ve John Connor yelled a voice

"Uhmm I am sorry ill come back again." said John feeling nervous the men stared at him.

"We want to talk you John" came Derek's voice

John walked in nervously seeing Derek head had a bandage wrapped around his head. He saw that 8 men and 1 woman surrounding a kind round table that had several maps and pins on it. He saw the face of each them he recognised a few to his amazement. To his shock he knew a few of them and hated the face of one of them. Jesse flores.

"You alright Derek?" asked John

"Yeah thanks to you...Kyle owes you his life to...Matter of fact everyone in this hell owes their life to you kid!"

"John meet other commanders of other human forces." John looked shocked couldn't believe there had been other resistance fighters the country.

"Connor?"

"Martin ?"

He ran over to him looked at him and hugged him. John did not know why he knew him only for a couple of weeks but Martin embraced him as he was his long lost brother.

"How have you been? I...the news...the building...your mother... I can't believe I am running into you again..That to Dere—

John merely grabbed him back for a hug

"Do not mention Derek ill explain everything to you later!" he said in a whisper. Martin nodded

"How did you find us"?

"A few soldiers retreated seeing it stupid to fight the machines head on. They ran away and they met us our forces and they told us what was happening and we decided to help and we all keep close contact with each other so we came to help out but when we arrived the battle was already won. We spoke to one of the lieutenants and all he said was John Connor." said one of the officers. "We also heard several rumours about your ability to reprogram terminato—

"Why are you saying knock knock. There is no door in front of us. There is no solid object in front of us. There seems to be no logic – came a voice from the halls

"Just shut up and say knock knock "came a girl's voice

"Knock knock."

"Whos there?"

"Terminator t 800 equippee ---

"Uncle Bob, Alison can you guys come here please?"

They entered the command room and looked at the curious faces especially the red haired girl who stared at Alison as if seeing a ghost.

"Right Uncle Bob state your model please."

"T 800 equipped with T 888 chassis hyper alloy infiltration with coltan armour"

The commanders looked at Uncle Bob with curiosity and shock.

John merely smiled at the officers "it's one of our ongoing projects. We are making steady progress you know."

"The idea that we fighting the machines is crazy...the idea that we are actually using machines against machines is crazy...the idea that this kid is responsible for the survival of--- but before Jesse could finish.

"Listen if you haven't heard this kid was the reason why we survived in the first place yeah people died but we could have all been dead if it wasn't for him so if you got a problem then I suggest you to crawl back to your hole. Got that?" yelled Derek at Jesse

"So this is how you guys start" he thought

The commander merely looked away not staring Derek

"Commander Derek this place is not ideal to safe anymore. I offer you and your armed forces and that machine friend of yours to come and make base at our holdout. It's not much but it's better than living under ground. I fear skynet must have already found out about your base and I think relocating would be the best solution." said commander lake

"You mean we ...vacate and stay in your strong hold? Said Derek shocked

"I feel our only chance of surviving this battle is by sticking together. You will not lose your chain of command. You will maintain your rank as commander of your forces and will have the ability to use our forces and if you wish to appoint any one of any rank we ll discuss about it—

"I want Connor among us...he saved my ass and Derek's plus every soldier here..so yeah I want him in." said Derek calmly

"What?" John was surprised he was the only one who said that

"Done. All in favour?"

"Aye" was the unanimous decision by the other members of the group.

John couldn't believe what he heard "Welcome aboard Connor" said Martin.

"Umm thank you very much but I really don't know how to lead an army." said John nervously

"Well you can start to reprogram terminators seeing you already achieved success. I believe I have 8 terminators captured in our base and can't seem to do anything with them.

"Yes but how the hell—

Another voice came from behind " Are you guys done fighting? I mean my guys are kind of tired and if you're gonna bitch all day about this ill take my soldiers back .. we got enough machines killing us." Said one of the officers.

"No I believe we are done and it you all are welcome to bring whatever soldiers and supplies you have along."

"Ohhh is it like a sewer? Cause I can just walk back home...

"Well its underground...but I think it will good enough ... Seeing as you people don't have much choice"

John couldn't make out the woman's face but one thing he could make out..she had long red hair.

"What you staring at! "she stared at him back

"I know you." he said plainly

"Look .. this isn't the right to hit on someone.. I mean everyone is trying to kill---" she stopped staring at the boy until her eyes opened up "John Connor?"

"Yeah..you must be Svannah?"

"Impossible..you...vanished..so long ago you ..I mean your mom was...well...she used to talk about you alot you know...and ...she told me that—

"Wait what? My mom what did she say?? Where is she? Is she alive??

"oh..I am sorry she's dea—

"What did she say? Where is agent Ellison ? How the hell did you-- John was inches away from her his face growing with questions before he realised.

"My mom took care of you?

"Well ...not exactly I mean Uncle Ellison took care of me..Sarah stayed with us but mostly for food time...she was always away some were involved with her things...she warned us about J day and we prepared accordingly." She saw a tear in her eye "Uncle Ellison didnt survive J day he got sick and since no hospital ...he died afterwards and Sarah died...her health deteriorated after you left...and she passed away"

"John...why did you leave her? She was devastated..cried for days on end.. the last years of her life—but why did you leave? I mean..she's right there!" Svannah pointed at Alison. "And what the hell? How come you and her look like you haven't aged a year?? I mean you're like 20 years older than me and I look older than you!"

"Yes people seem to forget who I am..." said Alison sarcastically

"Huh? You're not Cameron ? I mean Sarah used to say that you left—

"Please... lets umm go speak some where private." said John before she could finish her sentence. They stepped outside and closed the door.

"What did my mom say?"

"That you left her for Cameron ... she was...well depressed by the fact you left your mom and ran after--

"Let's make something very clear I did not abandon her... got that?" his face red with anger. She did not reply just merely stepped back in the control room. He followed her in again.

"I know you all got questions about me. But Ill be clear on one thing I am not a grey and things about my who I am and where I am came from is my own business so don't bother asking me. I wont tell."

With that he left the control room.

"He's got issues." Jesse said plainly. Everyone nodded with agreement.


	6. Episode 6: The resistance 2

_Comment, review, enjoy!_

_Btw ..if your gonna go critic on it please do say what I need working on..Cause it's like calling me stupid without any reason !_

_I do not own the terminator characters or anything related to this franchise_

_This is the result of a bored mind with a lot of free time_

_Don't copy or steal ...unless I allow you to!_

_My writing is not so good so please bear with me!_

_Cameron and Ms. Weaver continue to help John and it was their efforts that played a vital role in his survival and the human's first victory. Will their efforts keep going unnoticed by John or will he realise he has a guardian terminator with wings._

_EPISODE 6: The resistance_

"My plan depends on the survival of John Connor!" said Cameron. Ms. Weaver who seemed she couldn't convince Cameron decided to follow her to the base. They couldn't stand near the vicinity of the base because of risk of getting spotted. They stayed above the hill overlooking the scrap yard and getting a clear view of the base.

"3 hunter killer choppers scanning above their base. They are waiting for the greys." John Henry sees the hatch beginning to move "The hatch it is moving. I think it is the humans...Why are the HK's not shooting them?"

"Hunter killers only have thermal imaging. The current ventilation and with this weather the water under the sewers must be freezing. Also I notice that they are wet. That terminator is a very old model but he is very smart."

John Henry merely stared at them and saw how the humans began to take corners of the HK's position. "Looking at the weight and size of their weapon they are carrying it seems that they have only one sho—John Henrys voice was interrupted by Cameron's voice.

" John.. they are sending John ..He is part of the mission.. his leg is caught by thee.. no John aim a little higher than that..yes thats perfect.. keep steady Cameron was mumbling to herself "It is the terminator. John's protector. He looks heavily armed but that weapon will do very little damage against the HK armour."

"The idea is to distract their fire to the terminator so the soldiers have a clean shot. " said John Henry was curious at what was happening.

From the distance they heard a mechanical voice "take aim" .They saw the HK closing in on the terminator. They began to take aim when they heard 4 missiles erupt from the four corners of the scrap yard and hit the hunter killers and brought two down. The heavily armoured one did not go down it did not even looked dented. Slowly it made it's away from the scene escaping eagerly away from the threat to escape to its creator for help.

"It is escaping we must bring it down now before it sends a distress signal to skynet." Said Cameron with distress

"That HK party was a sham. Skynet knew its grey had been killed now the fact they won't return gives skynet reason to launch an attack against the humans. They now know."

"How do you know?" asked Cameron

"I see from the distance at least 50 terminator foot soldiers headed toward us Cameron."

The hunter-killer started to fly toward the John Henry/Cameron and Ms. Weaver. It almost went above them but a single plasma shot from behind them caught the hunter killer in the engine. The hunter-killers engine exploded into a million pieces and it fell to the ground. The terminators turned around to see where the shot came from. It came from a girl who had a plasma weapon which was almost the same size as the girl.

She watched from the distance as the soldiers and Uncle Bob made their way out of the hatch when Uncle Bob turned around to check if she was there. She quickly hid herself from view and the terminator started to debrief the soldiers on the mission. Seeing as this was taking too long Alison went from another route outside. She went from behind once again through the tunnels.

"Left right left left straight " she was mumbling to herself

She reached her destination. A solid brick wall lay in front of her. She took aim from her rifle and made a hole small enough for her to squeeze through it. She went through it and saw that she had found the secret passage and she squirmed through it and found herself outside in the hill. From the distance she saw the soldiers and terminator taking positions. She climbed the scrap hill slowly and steadily until she reached the edge of a cliff. Tossing her rifle up first she shimmied to the side and boosts herself up. She had a clear view of the entire area surrounding the escape hatch from her view point. She needed a better a shot to take out the HK and she ran forward but she stopped dead on her tracks when she heard 3 different voices ahead of her.

"Damn those three are standing exactly in front of the HKs I don't have a clear shot!" she said to herself

She went closer so that can hear better from their voices.

"I see from the distance at least 50 terminator foot soldiers headed toward us Cameron."

"Cameron? Did I hear right" Isn't that who Johns crazy about? Impossible only 2 people... but who's the third person I can hear she sounds a bit like me..." Alison thought

She saw that the plan was working 2 hunter killers from the distance fell to the ground but the more heavily armoured one was approaching them.

"If I shoot it down they'll know I am here but If I don't skynet will know we are here. God help me!" She thought. The HK was closing in on them with only seconds to spare. She brought up her targeting cursor and took aim at the engine and fired. A single shot left her rifle and hit the engine which made it explode which crashed the hunter killer to the ground. The two unknown people turned their heads and she could make no emotion from their face but they did seem like humans. Both were clean even Johns skin got its share of dirt but these two looked clean and of perfect health.

"Give me one reason I should kill you both where you stand!" yelled Alison

"John Connor." replied the red hair lady

"How the hell do you know him"?

"We know a lot about things. Now please Ms. Alison young put your down and let us explain everything to you."

"No!" was all she said

"Very well we shall explain our situation to you while you threaten to kill us. We are allies of John Connor. We are his friends and only come to aid him in this time of need."

"How do I know you're not lying and you'll just kill me?"

"Ms. Young if we wanted to kill you would be. I assure you it's what we are good at" her arm moulded into two giant blades

"Youu are termminattors?" asked Alison with obvious fear in her voice

"Yes. My name is Catherin Weaver. This is my colleague John Henry."

"Hello it's good to meet you Alison." said John Henry like a small little boy. "Ms. Weaver the terminators are approaching and even your armour cannot protect you from those kinds of blasts. We must get Alison away –Cameron now spoke "John is there. He is fighting the machines. I must protect him!" John Henry started to walk toward the battle field

"Cameron, please stop. It is too dangerous you risking too much—"

"JOHN IS DOING THIS BECAUSE OF ME! THIS IS MY FAULT! she calmed down "I must do this. If John dies I have no purpose.

"Yoouu are cammerron? "said a shocked voice

She did not respond but walked to Alison and snatched the gun from her hands. "We will not hurt you." Alison started to back away. She couldn't digest the fact it was speaking in her voice being a male and the fact that she is not dead yet.

"She's speaking in my voice. The voice is coming from a guy who happens to be a robot. I thought Uncle Bob was weird."

"Uncle Bob?" said Ms. Weaver

"Yeah Johns.. umm i mean my terminator bodyguard. He's quiet sweet." she said it with a smile

"Uncle Bob does not protect John?"

"I mean he protects every one as best as he can but his mission is to keep me alive. I dunno why though. I really don't think skynet has any reason to kill me."

Cameron looked shocked. "Impossible...how does he know?" she said

"What?"inquired Alison looking dumb founded.

No one answered and they ran to help the resistance.

"You will need this." She tossed her the plasma rifle.

They entered the battle field and saw gunfire being exchanged from both sides.

A small group of soldiers were being cornered by a terminator. Another terminator approached and fired at him. He was wearing a green headband.

"Thanks uncle bob we owe you one!" yelled a soldier

"No problem." he said without emotion.

He scanned the battle field for any sign of Alison. He wouldn't rest until he's found what he was looking for he needed to find her. He saw in the front a T-800 with skin firing upon the soldiers. A perfect body. He had to acquire it before it ended up like the others. He sped toward it and tackled it. With one swift move he locked the terminators arms and began cutting its head with a knife he had brought along. The terminator not knowing what's happening tried to struggle but couldn't break free. The terminators last sight was that lowly t 600 had over powered before its lights went permanently off.

"You are terminated."

He crushed the chip in his hands letting the small bits fall out. He took up his plasma rifle but before he could shoot he was kicked in the stomach that sent him flying into a scrap yard.

#Scanning

The terminator stood in front of him. He looked similar to Uncle Bob but his alloy was more silvery and looked more menacing

#Terminator unknown cyborg detected

#Abort mission and evade contact

#Override evasion

Uncle Bob could not leave the terminator to deal with the humans he had to fight it. If he let the terminator escape more the chance Alison would be killed though there was an 84.5% according to Uncle Bob that she had already been blown up.

He ran toward the enemy head on. The soldiers watched in awe as both machines trade blows. No matter how much Uncle Bob's mission depended on this he could not defeat the enemy terminator. The enemy was just too strong and fast for uncle Bob.

Uncle Bob swung a punch at him but his hand was caught in mid air and the terminator tore away his arm and started to bash Uncle Bobs torso with it. His torso seemed to break away exposing his power cell completely. While he was down the terminator grabbed Uncle Bob's left leg and tore it clean of their socket and stepped on his face effectively destroying his left part of the face.

The terminator stepped on uncle bobs right knee making him completely immovable. His HuD started scan warnings of all kind. He did not care all he wanted was to save Alison.

His remaining hand desperately searching for a weapon and it found it. He pointed the plasma rifle but the terminator was too quick and snatched the weapon clean out of his hand fired at his hand destroying his fingers. It took aim at the Uncle Bobs head and squeezed the trigger.

Uncle Bob saw that by the time the terminators finger reached the trigger its head had melted away completely and all that stood there was a body and it fell to its side.

"Not much of a bodyguard if you can't keep your own ass alive!"

The terminator looked at Alison and couldn't believe she was alive.

"Affirmative. Alison?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for disobeying my wishes."

"Anytime Boby."

"Uncle Bob." he corrected her

Alison frowned "How the hell am I supposed to carry you?"

"Why not ask her." She turned around to see the red hair lady standing behind them holding a terminators head on one arm and a rifle in the other.

"Umm..Ms. Terminator lady would you mind picking up my friend Uncle Bob here—

"And the T 800 combat chassis lying decommissioned over there." completed Uncle Bob

Ms Weaver nodded.

Half the terminators body in one hand a long silvery wire attached to the hand of the T800 chassis as they ran to back to base.

Cameron searched the battlefield searching for any kind of sign of John. Although she had saved the lives of countless other soldiers only one mattered to her.

"Fuck off!"

She turned her head and saw where the voice came from she zeroed in on the voice and saw a terminator standing over some person and saw the terminator swing a punch at John. Something erupted in her head and she knew it was anger. She ran toward the terminator and slammed John Henrys fist into the terminator back grabbing his fusion cell and dropping it the ground. She grabbed the terminators lifeless body and flung it to the side. She saw John with a huge bruise on his face and his lip bleeding but to her surprise he saw smiling back at John.

"As long as I am alive nothing will ever hurt you. I'll always be there for you John."

He smiled wide " I found yoouuu.. I knew it..I came for you Cameron and you came for me..you saved my life again.. " he passed out

A single tear rolled down from John Henrys eye.

She picked him up and saw that hundreds of men cheered chanting "John Connor." he started to be the man she knew in the future.

"Cameron?"

"Yes John?"

"Why did you give your chip .. You left me...youu left" he went silent again

She reached the entrance of the base and saw Catherin weaver with Alison's bodyguard in her hand.

"Thank you Ms. Weaver. Your assistance was very helpful."

"You are welcome Uncle Bob. Please do keep Alison safe. She is an important part of the puzzle."

"I understand."

"Wait what? Why the hell is every one being so goddamn conspicuous when it's my life that depends the most!" yelled Alison at any one listening.

"Please Alison you must get me to John's room. If I do not attain urgent maintenance I will not survive."

"Ok ok ..Where is John?"

"He is here." the voice from the machine that appeared to be holding someone in his hands.

"iss hee deaddd" said Alison choked up.

"No. He is fine." replied Cameron. "Alison, I must ask you a favour."

"Umm yeah sure?" said Alison looking a little scared

"You will not tell John of our involvement. You will not tell John that you have seen either of us. You have not heard of us. If John asks if you saw us you will reply no. If you lie in any way I will come and rip your head out. Do we have an understanding and Uncle Bob if she dies I will rip your head apart."

Alison did not say anything nor she knew what to say.

"Got it." replied Uncle Bob

"Goodbye and don't die."

Ms Weaver and John Henry began to walk away from the base when Alison called out to them.

"Cameron?" called Alison

John Henry stopped without turning around and spoke in her voice

"Yes?"

"Do you love him"?

Cameron did not want to look into her eyes and replied without turning around without hesitation

"I am a machine." was all she said

"He cares about you a lot you know that right?" came Alison's voice again

She spoke again

"I know..." she began to walk away with Ms. Weaver and they disappeared in the distance.

She called for some men to help her take Uncle Bob back to the base.

"Thank you soldiers for your assistance."

They did not know how to respond to the terminator and merely nodded at him. When only Alison and Uncle Bob were left she broke the awkwardness.

"Did you know Cameron was a machine?"

"I had my suspicions. I feel that he has known machines before any of us. I do have a probability on how he knows but it doesn't make much sense. Machines it seems have played an important part in his life."

"What do you mean?"

"This name Uncle Bob. It means nothing to me. I keep it only to make John happy. Without my skin he treats me as he would treat me as human, those other machines that came to help him they knew him far more than us, That other model with the skin he was an advanced t 888 model a model still in prototype stage and only 3 models have been made. One model you killed today one model that's lying over there and the other model had been scrapped by skynet. That female. She is an advanced infiltrator unit t 1000. Only its body has been created and its programming hasn't been sorted yet. But there she stood a fully fledged T 1000 and I feel it was an advanced model of that."

"That doesn't make sense and what's the deal with keeping me alive and keeping me safe?"

The terminator waited for a while and asked Alison

"Did John specify Cameron's appearance to you?"

"Yeah he said she looks like me---what does that have to do with anything?"

"How are his feelings toward this Cameron person"?

"He...Well I am not sure...But I guess he actually does care about her...though she being a machine I am not sure how could he develop such..umm...well deep feelings for a machine."

"It's not the outside that matters it's what on the inside." replied the terminator in its mechanical manner.

"Where the hell did you learn that"??? Said shocked by the terminators words

The terminator ignored her and decided to enter standby mode to save power

Frustrated she kicked the terminator softly and left the room confused more than ever.

Alison defeated left the room walking the corridors she noticed that the once dead soldiers now looked like their life had been given purpose. They looked invigorated they had a new prospect of life. This battle as such had no effect on skynet or on their safety but they fought them back. They would have all died if not for John Connor. As she made her way to the medical room she heard whispers from every one.

"Have you seen that John Connor guy. It was his plan you know"

"Yeah I know John he and me where child hood friends!"

"Supposedly John slept with that Uncle Bob guy."

"Yeah I and John go way back."

"Uncle Bob?? Who do you think thought John how to reprogram terminators?"

Alison couldn't help but laugh at the soldiers stupid comments. She knew that the only people he had spoken to in the base where she Kyle Derek and Uncle Bob. The name John kept ringing in her head and she saw him with crutches struggling to walk.

"JOHN ! She yelled at him from the distance and she didn't know why she ran gave him a hug so tight it nearly crushed his insides. She was thinking hard whether to tell him about her encounter today with the terminators and this Cameron person. She wondered but then the threat of getting her head ripped out changed her mind.

They spoke till they reached his room when she was reminded about Uncle Bob's mission.

"Why did you assign him to protect me!" she demanded

But before he could answer Uncle Bob woke up and called him urgently in. She was visibly annoyed by this and thought she'll take wait it out until he comes out. After what appeared to be years of waiting he finally came out his face red with anger and he stormed out of his room limping. Alison knew Uncle Bob said something she entered in the room and nearly screamed in shock because she expected to see a terminator clad in dull metal now looked like a body builder from the Olympics.

"Unncllee Bob"? she stammered

"Yes. How do I look?"

"You...umm...well at least you like human."

"Thank you. Can we talk while we walk? I want to see how mobile my legs are." though he had a face he still said it without emotion.

"Umm sure yeah let's walk."

"Why did John get angry and leave the room? Did you say something?"

"I was using my sense of humour in an attempt to make him laugh. It didn't work."

"Oh what did you do" said Alison turning her head to the side

"He asked me how my fingers were. I started to grab his throat. I thought he would laugh but he called told me to." he opened his mouth and repeated Johns words in his voice "FUCK OFF MAN. THAT ISNT FUNNY DONT EVER DO THAT. DONT EVER MAKE JOKES LIKE THAT GOT IT?"

Alison looked shocked "Of course that's a horrible thing to do...You can't just grab people by the throat and make it ok by saying I am sorry!"

"Oh I did not know that. How do I develop my sense of humour?"

She thought long and hard" umm...a joke? Ok try this knock knock."

"Knock what?"

"Knock knock." she replied again with growing frustration

"Why are you saying knock knock. There is no door in front of us. There is no solid object in front of us. There seems to be no logic –

"Just shut up and say knock knock!" she said annoyed

"Knock knock."

"Whos there"

"Terminator t 800 equipped ---

"Uncle Bob Alison can you come in for a second" came a voice from inside the control room

"John gets stranger by the minute..I mean his little speech right now...And the fact that 2 people knew him...Knew me? That is very strange."

The terminator nodded

"Welcome commanders I am Derek Reese. I and my brother run this facility."

"I am commander Jesse Flores, captain of the USS Jimmy Carter. It used to be with the Australian govt. But after the missiles...well you know what I am talking about." She had a strong Australian accent

"I am Lake Gibs. I am in charge of a stronghold which I proudly say is the largest maybe even in the entire country. Missiles, tanks, anti AA, anti armour everything. Also one of the reasons skynet didnt just nuke us was because a nuclear explosion will destroy Serrano point which skynet needs for reasons unknown." He had a hill billy accent.

"I am Shimoto Mazaki me and my forces have been in hiding at the embassy of china. We have stayed underground for a very long time and we are tired. One thing I must clarify... I AM JAPANEESE!"

"I am Svannah Weaver our forces of 200 men have been scrapping of any kind of food and resources for the past years."

"I am martin Martin Bedella and a few other soldiers trained at west point academy have been breaking these metal mother fuckers from the beginning. But recently our camp was raided."

The other commanders began to introduce themselves.

"So...I guess you're here because of the attack that was sent against us and I would like to thank all of you who sent your support against the metals. We managed to beat them." Said Derek

"Usually you should all be dead. But you are not." Said Mazaki.

Derek stared at him coldly not liking him already.

"It was John Connor."

"Is he a soldier?"

"A real good one...and a leader. The main reason I have called you all here is because I want a truce because if we stay divided we'll be dead in a few months."

"I think there will be a conflict of interest among other commanders over the forces not to mention most of them won't get along." Said Jesse

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR POLITICS!" His face red with anger. "Listen goddamit if we don't unite against the machines then they will kill every one of us. We need to come together and pool all our resources together to defeat skynet!"

"Mr Reese with all due respect you have had very few victories in the past and only this recent one was because you ha---

A soldier barged in with crutches and with the look in his face he realised that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time

"Perfect timing John." Derek said to himself.


	7. Episode 7: No place like home

_Comment, review, enjoy!_

_Btw ..if your gonna go critic on it please do say what I need working on..Cause it's like calling me stupid without any reason !_

_I do not own the terminator characters or anything related to this franchise_

_This is the result of a bored mind with a lot of free time_

_Don't copy or steal ...unless I allow you to!_

_My writing is not so good so please bear with me!_

_John goes back home to find anything that would help him remember his mother and anything to make the guilt go away for leaving his mother alone_

_EPISODE: No place like home_

John left the control room wondering what just happened. He was promoted to one of the leading heads of the resistance. He didn't it would be so fast though it had been nearly two years in the sewers he was now moving into a fully fledged military base or he hoped he was. The impact of the recent revelations didn't help him much either, Svannah Weaver was taken care by his mother.

"Why did you abandon her John?"

The voice kept ringing in his head. How much pain he must have caused his mother. The woman who dedicated her life and sacrificed all her happiness to keep him alive he left her for his own selfish needs. He walked the tunnels aimlessly lost in his own world. He remembered all the memories and one final memory hit him.

He remembered one memory were Cameron had a glitch and started to act like a human Alison from Palmdale. He told him that she was captured and reprogrammed. Cameron had always assumed just because he didn't ask about Alison he did not care to know about her. It did not take a terminator chip to put the few pieces of the puzzle together and make a picture of the situation. If he and this Alison were involved then skynet had killed her and made Cameron in her image. Cameron tried to kill John but she failed and his future self couldn't bring himself to killing Alison's image. So he reprogrammed her.

Cameron always mentioned future John's and Cameron's close friendship stating that it was only her he trusted her. He did not know that he had trusted her so much that he cut himself off from the whole world. Jesse proved to him that he had developed...complex feelings for her and knew what he was feeling.

"Destiny is a bitch."

He felt a sudden pity for his future self who had lost his mother earlier than him, the weight of the world was on him, his close friend or lover even murdered by his enemies and they created something to haunt him forever.

He knew that day was coming near to him.

He started to remember about his mother and the old home. Suddenly it hit him hard. The houses the various houses he moved over and over again. She must have known he would go there searching for anything. He knew she must have left something for John. He slowly made his way to his room picked up his weapons, bag of rations and made his way toward the exit hatch. He turned it pushed it open but a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him on the floor.

"Where the fuck are you going?" came Kyle's voice

"Kyle? How the hell did you manage to get out of bed the doctors said you need months to get back in shape!"

Kyle ignoring his statements "If you're a grey just tell me... I'll let you go I just want to know the truth."

John sighed "I am not a grey...I am going to get some supplies and weaponry and be back...I'll take out a couple of terminators while I am at it."

"Supplies? Weapons? What the fuck for?? We are moving ...we are going to join an army...you're a fucking commanding officer now we need you!" though Kyle appeared to be angry he had sadness in his voice.

"Kyle...I am sorry I need to do this..."

"Well you're not going alone...I am coming with you!"

"What? No you can't...who the hell will lead the resistance?"

"Derek?"

He saw from behind Alison and Uncle Bob who came with similar fashion of guns and supplies ready.

"Guys...I am not going this way...alright?"

"Fine." came their voices. John waited till they left so he could run out but they didn't merely stood there waiting for him.

"Fine...you guys can come ...but under one condition no more watching me sleep. Got it?"

"No." came Uncle Bob's voice

John sighed and proceeded up the hatch followed by the remaining people.

"Wait did you guys tell the others—

Alison nodded

"But if they—

She showed him a radio

"But if we—

She showed him her gun

"But if we get hung—

She pointed at her bag.

"If there's termin—"

She pointed at Uncle Bob

John stopped talking and removed a map from his pocket.

"What's that for?"

"This is the first safe house but the nuclear destruction managed to wipe this out so I marked with an X."

"Oh thats very smart...without your X we would have probably end up going there..." replied Kyle Sarcastically.

John ignored him "Since I have no idea about the second safe house we are not going there...but this final mark is in California and that's where we are going."

"California?" asked Alison

"Yeah...it's a state heard of it?"

"No." she replied dumb founded

"Uh uh...what states do you know?"

"Survival first education later."

"Understandable." He lied. "Right it's a really long walk but we should be ok the supplies seam enough and the guns with Uncle Bob are good to."

"Yeah John...I love walking especially so much baggage and danger but why not just take the SUV." Alison pointed at remains of a car.

John felt stupider with every day.

"Oh right... let's get in." He could never tell the difference between destruction and the remaining.

They stepped into the jeep Uncle Bob volunteered to sit on the roof while the others remained inside. John asked him to sit in the front but Alison had beaten him to it and ordered him to sit in the back with Kyle. Although he remembered the houses and its direction he couldn't make out what was road and what were corpses of people.

Much to Johns discomfort Alison grabbed the front seat and just being around her made him nervous and sweats increasingly. She saw the beads of sweat and turned up the air condition which made it harder to drive because he is freezing and he's sweating.

"John, you seem a little...Agitated? Your ok? AC fine?" came Alison's voice

"Yeahh...it's cool I mean normal I mean fine." he said nervously

John stared at the rear view mirror and saw Kyle laughing at John's attempts in speaking with Alison. John could hear him muttering under his breadth about him and Alison to Uncle Bob.

"It's high school all over again." he thought

"John what is in this base?" said Kyle

"My mom...she was prepared about the war...we moved a lot so she stashed supplies weaponry and stuff." he lied quickly

Kyle saw Johns face suddenly fills with pain he decided not to dwell further into the topic. It was a long drive which involved Alison speaking to John but John replying nervously and more awkwardly. They had been on the road for 10 hours straight and John had decided to stop driving and eat something. Unknown to any of them Uncle Bob was an expert chef saying he had found a cookbook in the tunnels and began to study it.

"This is fucking delicious!" Kyle's mouth full of food

The terminator stood there unfazed while the humans gorged into their food. The terminator saw from the distance movement.

"If I do not return by sunrise leave without me. I shall make contact with you back at the base."

"What?? Uncle Bob we need you what if there are terminators!" came John's voice

"Yes." was all he said and continued to walk vanishing in the distance.

"Right what's up with him? Heh I don't really give a shit never liked metal...I'll never trust them either."

"Come on...he's saved my life...Johns life...Derek's life!" Alison mouth stuffed with food. John saw that he was the only one who was using a fork and eating with his mouth closed. Judgment day meant survival first manners later. John stared were the terminator went and tried to see if he can see him from this far.

"Damn terminators and side missions...the older versions are easier." he muttered to himself.

"Right I am going to sleep good night. Oh John if you're talking or trying to Alison try to act like a man." he gave him a smile and went to sleep. He decided to follow suit seeing Alison had already fallen asleep. He closed his eyes but he was not used to sleeping in the ground among the debris and Uncle Bob warned them not enough petroleum and power to keep the car running so sleeping in the car wasn't possible either.

He woke up once again sweating and shaking uncontrollably.

"Why do you have bad dreams...all the time?" came Alison's voice who was reading Uncle Bobs cook book. Surprised that there are people who read and write.

"My...life wasn't a very normal life."

"Issues?"

"No...It's just...Too many bad moments"

"Like?"

"Oh...um well nothing here and there you know small things." John tried to change the topic but she on the other hand determined.

"No I don't know what things?" Alison determined to get the truth out of him

He decided sharing a little information would have been helpful. Also it would be nice to get it out of his chest. He always had his mom as company but he really wanted a friend and didn't care it was man or machine. But luckily for him it was a girl.

"Remember I told you people tried to kill my mom and me long time ago?" her eyes started to widen "They were not...men...They were machines."

"U huh...Machines tried to kill you?"

"Many times like when I wasn't even born they tried to kill my mother, they tried to kill me when I was 12 then 3 years later when I was 15 they tried again. I am supposed to be 40 but I am 18..."

"Yeah...your beauty secret is a topic among many of the soldiers." she said sarcastically

"Right reason because I am not from around here...I am from the past ... travelled from 1999 to 2007...then I travelled from 2009 to 2027."

Alison burst out laughing which annoyed John. Seeing as this was useless he put the blanket over his head and decided to go to sleep.

"No wait! Please I am sorry alright? I was...well...come on its a pretty farfetched story" her eyes watery and with a smile

He couldn't help but smile when he heard whatever he said in his mind.

"Right...ok tell me why you travelled? As in moving forward in time?"

"Yeah."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Time machine, time displacement equipment or TDE ...Bubble if you'd like."

Her laughter quickly stopped and her face turning serious.

"So you're from the past? Who knew about the future and does not belong in the present?"

"Yup."

"So if you'd know so much why didn't you try to stop skynet?"

"I did...I tried many times...but whenever I destroyed it...whenever the person was killed someone else built it, it's inevitable." he recalled Cameron's words "There is no way to stop it. It has to happen."

He began to slowly explain his life story to her. Alison looked disturbed by this revelation. Starting from when he was 12 and till Cameron but never mentioning Cameron.

"So you've know a lot of machines...before the war?"

"Yeah four 2 kill me..and 2 save me."

"What it a she or he?"

"Who?"

"You know."

"No really. I don't."

"Stop bullshitting me. I know one terminator looked liked Uncle Bob so it was a guy...but what about the other one?"

"Well not that it really matters I mean they just look like us but aren't really anything." He tried to not answer the question but her continued staring suggested she already knew.

"She."

"And her name?"

"Name...why is it important?"

"Same reason you named Uncle Bob...though he may have protected me...I will not hesitate to put a bullet in his brain." her tone firm

"Her name was Philips."

"Cameron?"

He took a deep breath "Yeah...How did you know?"

"Well...I kind of met them earlier during the battle."

Johns face shocked and his eyes starting to bulge.

"You...met...Cameron?"

"Not her...I mean I am not sure...They were above the battle field looked like they were helping us...a red haired lady her...her hands became blades –

"Ms. Weaver yeah she's a t1000 liquid metal but what about Cameron?"

"And...this other guy he was muscular like Uncle Bob though he spoke like he was a small child or someone whos retarded and...another voice a female..kind of sounded like me even."

"What did she say to you?"

"Told me if I told you this she would rip my head out."

"Yeah that sounds like Cameron." he said with a smile

"John do you... love her? I mean come on...she's in a guys body...she..She's not real John."

John felt a tinge of anger he always thought he longed for her face but really longed for the machine inside. She was different. She is different. She more human than she knows it.

"You...wouldn't understand. It's complicated. She's different you know not like your usual cyborg."

"Uhuh...explain" she said plainly

"After the explosion in the car, her chip got messed up. She..." his face was filled fit sadness "She tried to kill me. But after I cleaned the chip a little and when I plugged it in I gave her my gun and asked her if she wanted to kill me...She said no...She promised." The sadness disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

She just stared at him dumbfounded and her head tilted to the side.

John sighed "I am serious...and alot of other freak moments... this girl I cared about...riley was killed." his voice broke as he spoke "not by Cameron ...I mean she kept talking about it but she didn't. She gave me a watch which had a button in it if I pressed it her head would blow up...she told me it's a failsafe in case she went bad.."

Alison still looked unfazed

He decided to explain the last time they had physical contact with each other.

"So...she asked you to get on top of her...while she's topless...cut her open feel the inside of her...nuclear reactor and see if it's cold?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...well she sounds like a slut. I guess she's learning more every day." she replied with a grin.

Alison didn't know what to say to him. He did care about her a lot but going to the fact that she would return the kind of emotion.

"You say...these people tried to kill you? why?

"Well after j day I am supposed to re unite mankind against the machines and skynet in its desperate attempt sent terminators to kill me before I was born...then when I was a kid...To unbelievable?"

"Yeah actually...I mean you're supposed to be 40. But you look like 18. Proof of two people who saw you 20 years ago say you look the same your goddamn hair is the same even and the fact you know how you saved our ass and killed the terminators...I don't know really to believe in you or not. So...you're supposed to lead the human race to victory?"

"Yeah." he said looking down

"Well...you're doing a fine job..." she replied with a smile. She noticed both of them had been very close to each other.

Both of their faces very near each other lips almost meeting but he pulled himself away slowly. He felt as if he was betraying Cameron. He would not do what he did to his mother. Abandoning.

"Alison...I am sorry...if Cameron...I just can't...she's alive I know it and it sounds crazy—"

She gestured at him with a smile "It's ok...I understand...lucky cyborg huh? Well thank you explaining the truth to me.

John always wondered where she got her signature line from. Maybe he was truly in love with Alison.

"I appreciate it...one more thing...why is Uncle Bob assigned to protect me."

John thought long and hard how to answer her. Even her phrases were from. He wondered if it was truly Cameron or the personality of Alison she copied did he miss.

"No." he simply said. "I can't...and its best you don't know the truth...the best thing you can do is keep yourself alive Alison for my sake."

She stared at him coldly and went to bed.

"Yup...its high school all over again." he thought and went to bed.

He woke up and checked the time. It was nearly 12am he quickly ran over Alison and Kyle waking them up. The fact that they are travelling in the morning is bad enough.

"Kyle wake up dammit...we got to get moving"

"Fuck off." he said dreamingly

Alison walked over to him and kicked him in the groin

"Fine I am awake...jeez touchy! " she walked over to the car and sat in the back seat. "Good work John...lemme guess you asked her for sex or did she want sex but you were to womanly?"

John sighed "No Kyle."

"Yeah yeah..." He picked up his things and headed toward the car. They did what Uncle Bob instructed them to do and he left without them. Alison still angry with what John said. It was 10 hours of quietness where no one spoke to each other. They had finally reached his old neighbourhood. The nuclear explosions did not reach this far and it looked clean. Withered because of being abandoned for all these years. He pulled up near his house and stepped out of the car. He looked at the mailbox were he saw several mails indicating Sarah had abandoned the place.

"Is this your house?" came Alison's voice

"Yeah...well it was."

"Junk junk junk junk pills junk sex junk junk" but a single mail caught his attention. It was covered with wrapping paper and had a shiny ribbon on it. He opened it and read it.

_Basement 2 left 3 right 2 left hit _

"What the hell does it mean?"

"Isn't it obvious Kyle...basement..." Alison sounded annoyed

"Well duh...I mean the left rig—hey where's John?"

They had seen him walk toward the basement and quickly ran behind him. He entered the basement looked around. He walked 2 steps left 3 steps right and again 2 steps left. Alison and Kyle saw him finally stop in front of a brick wall.

"Come on mom...I am smarter than that" he said. He jumped into the wall and hit himself hard against it stumbling to the ground.

"Uhh...John? There's a button here..." Kyle pressed the button and hatch underneath John started to open.

They entered the basement and were surprised all except John. It was a huge room with guns stacked everywhere and computer equipment especially ones to help reprogram terminators.

"John...these are military weapons...seriously high tech stuff!" said Kyle examining a giant weapon that looked like a grenade launcher.

Alison stared at the various containers of food, clothes and medical supplies. John did not care and he did not know what he was searching for. He went through the various shelves searching for something anything his mother would have left personally for him. He found nothing which was meant only for him.

"John...I think this is for you...Can't make out what this is... I think latin" She handed him the small box in her arms. He turned it around and read the words. Instantly put the box on the floor and started to cry. He could not control himself and stumbled to the shelf behind sending some cans falling. He gripped the note tight and kept repeating the words.

"Te amo.." He finally spoke up ..."It means...I love you...before me and my mom...were separated I told her I love you..and I didn't hear her say it but...she did...my mom never said that word...ever in her whole life.." he finally stopped opening the box he found a letter

_Dear John,_

_Did you hit yourself trying to get in? You didn't press the button did you? Yeah...you've always used your head first and brain second. If you're reading this then I died and you're alive or at least I hope your reading this. _

_There are enough supplies and weapons here to feed a small army. I managed to rob a hospital...don't worry it wasn't an ER just a normal ...well a hospital which was well stocked and I took some medications. It's mostly morphine and painkillers it should help because I don't think when you're getting your head blown off you'll have time for cough syrup. _

_John I think you must have met Svannah by now? Svannah was being taken care of by James Ellison I tried to but well I didn't know if she liked guns. I tried to teach them best and help them best I could. This damn cancer finally caught up. I don't have much time but I hope this letter finds you in the best of health. _

_John, Please don't feel guilty I understand why you had to go, you had to go and I am so proud of you. You stopped being the boy, you became John Connor. I love you always._

_-Sarah Connor._

_P.S: A photo of me inside the box, consider it like a guardian angel_

John's eyes started to tear and he felt for the first time he smiled with genuine happiness. "John...do you...umm mind if I read that?" came Kyle's voice. Alison kicked him.

"Yeah sure." he handed the letter to Kyle. Kyle looked as if he was reaching a holy revelation that bought peace to his heart. John ruffled through the box he found soap, a pistol he remembered firing on himself, some old notebooks of his, the photo of his mother in a car with a dog and finally a purple jacket which he knew belonged to Cameron. He took the jacket examined it put it in his bag. He saw the photo of his mother. She was in a car and a dog was in the back ground.

"That your mom?" came Kyle's voice

"Yeah..."

He took the photo from his fingers and started to examine it.

"Damn Connor your moms fucking gorge—"he was kicked hard in the leg by Alison "What I was just... fine she's fuck—stop kicking me dammit ...fine...your mom is...beautiful!" She kicked him again.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry. Got caught up in the moment." She smiled

"Thanks Kyle..." his fingers going for the photo but Kyle just stared at it.

"You know...your mom was very kind to leave all this stuff for us. This is going to really help a lot of people. I mean I know we are moving to a new base and but we could use every bit of the supplies here the weapons the clothes, these intel on skynet terminators, these computers for the reprogramming, the fact this letter and this photo very nice of her you know?" he trailed off

Alison and John stared at him wondering if he's ever going to give him back the photo. "Kyle you can keep that photo if you want."

Kyle stopped dreaming "What no, no way kid I am sure you miss her a lot."

"No, really ...keep it I have enough memories of her strangling me and blowing up stuff...consider as your good luck charm." he said with a smile

"Oh...well thank you John I appreciate It." he started to grab as many as weapons in one hand and still looking at the photo in the other hand.

"You know...that's the first time he thanked anyone for anything."

"Not true...He thanked me earlier."

Alison's eyes widened with disbelief. They both picked up as many supplies at once into the truck and began to leave the house. The supplies had been accounted for and they had entered the truck. He could see Cameron's room from here and felt something in his heart.

"Wait..There's something I need to check Ill be back in 5 minutes." He walked inside his house slowly made his way up the stair case. He stopped dead at the door of a room. He opened the door and peeked inside. Cameron's room had always been tidy. Even in this war torn land her room was tidy in its own way. Her clothes still hung and her guns still stacked in an orderly fashion under the bed she never slept at. He finally left the room after 15 minutes of sitting on her bed with her jacket in his hand. He looked under her bed and found something of peculiar interest to him. It was a diary a rather thick one with neat handwriting. He opened the book and saw the names imprinted on it with purple ink

_Cameron Philips_

_TOK 715_

_Cybernetic Organism_

_Mission To protect John Connor_

"Only a cyborg would name it this way." he thought covering it under the jacket he left the room

John went back in the car and sped the car forward. He suddenly banged into an object which crushed most of the car's hood. The figure stood up and slowly walked over to John.

"You can't drive. Move!" Uncle Bob demanded

Uncle Bob was missing several skins from his face and had many bullets wounds and a hole in his shoulder which John could see through.

"Jeez Uncle Bob wha—"

"MOVE!" he pushed John to the side and began to accelerate the car. He saw from the distance the entire house exploded and what remained of his past was now gone forever.

From the explosion a HK started to follow them.

Ms. Weaver and John Henry began leave the base after seeing John and the remaining members of the resistance had defeated the machines. Though the machines were very few in numbers and groups skynet had underestimated them. A mistake it won't repeat. They had begun to terminate all remaining machines. John Henry though not meant for combat was very effective in destroying terminators. It had been nearly 8 hours of the renegade terminators rounding of the remaining machines and terminating them. They left no chances and thoroughly destroyed every piece of machinery.

They had made their way back to the base when they saw the hatch opening and John, Alison, Kyle and the terminator were walking out of it they were armed and had supplies. They were preparing for a long journey and Cameron knew where.

"Where are they going?" John Henrys voice broke the silence

"I do not know. Cameron please let us get back—

"We must follow them."

"Why?"

"Because... I must help John."

"Where ever they are going the T 888 is with the-

"NO! WE WILL HELP JOHN! If you wish to help then come If you wish otherwise then I will not stop you." They saw them get in a SVU and left off. John Henry and Ms. Weaver quickly sped behind them.

"I know where they are headed"

"How, did you know that Cameron?"

"When...I had suffered a glitch and John was taking me back we passed through this road. Destroyed, but I still recall a few similarities."

The car had stopped and they had stopped for the night. The terminators watched from a distance as the cyborg known as Uncle Bob stepped out of the car. He started a fire and began to cook something.

"Terminators can cook?" Said John Henry with curiosity

"This one can."

"Yes but sadly no one can eat it. May I go over there and learn from Uncle Bob."

"No." her voice cold

Uncle Bob finished his cooking and gave the humans what they needed. He was proud of the fact they liked it. He did not see a reason to smile even when Kyle complimented on his cooking. He was happy to see that he made the humans happy without having to terminate anything. He saw from the distance to figures a female and a male. He knew who they were and decided to speak to them though he was putting threat on John and Alison's life.

"If I do not return by sun rise leave without me." he said plainly

John protested but he did not care. He continued to walk ahead. The humans had very weak eye sight as compared to the machines. He walked over to them

#Scanning

#Found t1000, t 888 terminator

#Threat none

"What do you want?" he asked mechanically

"Oh hello Uncle Bob. I am John Henry this is my colleague Ms Catherin Weaver. We are friends of John Connor." he spoke like a child

The terminator glared at them.

"What do you want?" he repeated

"We saw you leave like you John Connor is important to our mission as is it yours."

"John Connor is not my mission." is said plainly

"Yet you seem oddly attached to him." came Cameron's voice

"No...I protect John because he seems important to Alison young. That is my mission. What is yours?"

"To help John, What is yours?"

"John is going to a base to re supply arms, food, medical and clothing supplies."

John Henry began to look ahead and saw something that would have made a human scream.

"Ms. Weaver I see terminators approaching several of them and a hunter killer. It seems skynet has known found out about them and they are preparing to terminate them. Should we fight them?"

Ms. Weaver paused and began to access the situation. She finally spoke "No their weapons are to strong and even my amour will not be strong enough for it. Let us go blend in."

She and the terminators pleasantly walked over to the oncoming horde of terminators. The terminators could make the difference between them and saw them as normal terminator who wanted to decimate the humans equally. They went behind the small terminator force and started to follow them from the rear. They were handed a plasma rifle. Once the HK began to move forward and vanished from the view. They took aim from the cursor and began to fire. Ms. Weaver had no problem in taking out the terminators because she was effectively unstoppable even the plasma shots went right through her body. John Henry who was being controlled by Cameron and Uncle Bob were anti terminators killing any one with ease. They had decimated the small force. After a quick battle Uncle Bob had taken most damage. A single hole in his shoulder and several amounts of skin missing from his face.

"The HK it must be on its way to kill Alison right now!" He did not wait for a reply and ran toward the house on foot.

"And I must protect John."

"Very well. Lead on then." She did not bother arguing.

He ran as fast as his legs would allow him to run. He did not care if any other terminator saw him he ran. Every second he had spent with Ms. Weaver he had reduced and increased the probability of them dying. He approached the neighbourhood and began to use a thermal scan.

At last he saw it but it was too late for the driver to realise and he crashed into Uncle Bob. Uncle Bob though un damaged ran up to the driver's seat pushed John away and started to drive.

The hunter killer saw them and started to fire at them. Uncle Bob steered left and right trying to avoid the gun fire. He tried his best but the HK was too accurate and fired a direct hit on them which caused the car to overturn. The HK slowly hovered over them and prepared to fire one final shot at them. The HK started to fly haphazardly it was trying to steer to its side but it was stuck. From the side a long silvery blade had penetrated its rudder and it did not allow the HK fly. Several shots of plasmas erupted from the ground and hit in the engine which caused it to explode.

Under the wreckage John was the only one who was conscious. He struggled to rip his seat belt and saw from the distance one slim figure who continually changed her arms into blades and the other terminator fired plasma rain upon the other machines. He slowly dragged himself out of the car dragging Kyle Alison and then Uncle Bob who was impossible to drag out.

He laid them away from the car and ran towards the figures but all he found were terminator corpses with several holes in their bodies.

"You can't keep running away from me!" he yelled into the wind.

All three of them had regained their consciousness and picked up whatever remained of the supplies. The clothing had been ruined along with much of the food. The weapon cases and medical supplies remained intact.

"Uncle Bob...fucking explain to me where the fuck did you go and how the fuck did this happen!" came Kyle's voice

Uncle Bob did not reply he kept picking up the weapons.

"Uncle Bob...Answer Derek please" came Alison's voice

The terminator did not care and still collected the weapons. John caught Uncle Bob by the collar and pushed him against the debris of the HK and yelled at him.

#Scanning

#Found threat High

Uncle Bob did not react and started to explain himself but he did not mention Cameron's and Ms. Weavers involvement. His story involved him killing 20+ terminators by himself.

"I don't believe him!" said Kyle coldly

"Kyle he saved your life...he saved my life...he saved Derek's life..hes got a damn hole in his shoulder I think he's not lying!"

John stared at Uncle Bob and knew that he was lying. If only the machine showed a little more emotion.

"Negative. I destroyed all the terminators with the exception of the HK which was destroyed unknowingly."

"So...your telling me the HK was destroyed and you managed to destroy 20 + machines by yourself?"

After a delayed response.

"Yes." He replied blankly

"Well..It's a fucking long walk back so let's get moving."

They started to walk back with whatever they carried when a giant armoured van came in front of them. The door opened

"Where the fuck did you go? You said 17 hours you had been gone for 3 days you better have a good fucking explanation!" Derek yelled at them

They loaded the supplies and headed back to their new home trying to filter Derek's yelling in the process.


	8. Episode 8: Dont call me sir!

_Comment, review, enjoy!_

_Btw ..if your gonna go critic on it please do say what I need working on..Cause it's like calling me stupid without any reason !_

_I do not own the terminator characters or anything related to this franchise_

_This is the result of a bored mind with a lot of free time_

_Don't copy or steal ...unless I allow you to!_

_My writing is not so good so please bear with me!_

_Couldnt think of a summary :/_

_Episode 7: Don't call me sir!_

It was a long drive from John's old house to the new base. Derek had finally stopped yelling at them and decided to channel his energies toward yelling at Kyle. After hours of yelling, Kyle seemed unfazed simply stared at the photo of Sarah Connor which John had gifted him. He saw Kyle occasionally smile and talk to himself while clutching the photo hard.

They had rigged the entire place with C4s and if any sign of metal they would know and detonate the base destroying them and their old base. John was surprised to see that the other forces did not have only foot soldiers and heavy machinery. They carried the sick elderly and children in a kind of vehicles made from one to many cars put together. Helicopters that could be barely called as helicopters contained ammunition and there were rumours going around that they also had a fully functional nuclear submarine which was sadly owned and the only reason Jesse agreed to lend her submarine to the resistance if she was the captain of the ship.

They had finally reached the new resistance base it was an entire day's journey. It did not seem much from the distance. He saw that it had machine gun turrets planted at random areas for aerial defence and ground cannons if any would be terminator would want to kill them. The entire base looked like a storage facility for tactical nukes. He entered the complex and behind the huge blast doors a siren sounded which signalled its closing. As he entered many soldiers who did not know him came him strange looks whereas some even saluted him. Even Uncle Bob got a few pats on the back. Uncle Bob, Kyle, Derek, Alison and John walked together with the commander of the base as he gave them a quick tour.

"This is the mess hall self explanatory really." he laughed. Uncle Bob imitated his laugh which scared every one.

"It was funny." Was all he said

"This is the command room where most of you will be here." glancing several nervous looks at Uncle Bob.

"This is the dormitory were you'll be having your own rooms and umm... we have .umm well couple rooms over there." he saw looking at Alison and John because they just noticed they have been standing together and moved away quickly

"Umm no I think individual rooms will be fine." said Alison breaking the silence

"And umm.. termin-

"Uncle Bob."

"Right so you—

"Uncle Bob." he repeated

With a sigh "Uncle bob would you like a room?"

"Yes. But not to sleep. I don't sleep. I require a room preferably next to Alison's room.

"Right...what's in the bag you got there? Kind of heavy?"

"Negative. The bag contains 4 grenade launchers, a javelin anti armour missile, a minigun, 4 phased plasma rifles, 20 grenades, 3 berets and magnum sniper with AP bullets. But I do require a head band if you can provide it."

"Oh ...ok I'll try my best for the headband I mean that's probably the hardest to get." he said sarcastically

"Was that a joke?"

"Well it's a ba-"

"It was funny. I will laugh next time." With no sarcasm in his voice

"Right... you guys can freshen up go to the mess hall tell you re the new guys and the chef will make something for you. Commanders please report to the control room after your done. We have things to discuss."

"We shall be finished in about 2 hours." Said Uncle Bob

Lake turned around and he looked at Uncle Bob

"Not you. I do not want you in the command room. I do not want you in the ammunition dock. I do not want you near the defence system. You shall not go near any electronics. I do not permit you to carry weapons. You are allowed to carry only a firearm and you can keep the rest of your arsenal confined to your room. I am going to install a scrambler in your room disabling all incoming and outgoing communications in your room. I see that you umm...well you have something toward Alison." he tried not to look at the cold stare she was giving him "so you are permitted to go anywhere as long as she is with you." said lake mechanically without any hesitation.

Kyle and Derek seemed unfazed by this and frankly did not like Uncle Bob that much. Alison did seem shocked to John's surprise she did started liking him though he tried to kill them both.

"Look...I know you don't like him and don't trust him but—

"These are my terms Connor. No matter how heroic and brave you may think he is. I frankly do not trust him nor do I feel I will ever."

"Your House your rules." replied Uncle Bob which seemed to make lake happy

"Where the hell did you learn that" said Alison and John at the same time at Uncle Bob. They both noticed and both of their cheeks flushed at the same time which caused them embarrassment.

Kyle sighed "Jeez your acting like 10 year olds! Let's get something to eat alright."

"Well I have much to do. See you in a bit." He walked away leaving the five of them.

"My probability of not surviving the coming days has changed." said Uncle Bob out of the blue

"Oh is it good"? Asked John

"Negative. It is now 94.5"

"By a whole 10%!"

"Yes. The headband reduces the probability significantly. It makes me look human."

John ignored his statement and began to freshen up as humanly as possible. It had been a long day of walking and his body craved for a little nourishment. He entered the mess hall. Unlike the mess hall in the sewers it resembled the food court of a mall filled with people chatting and talking about their lives. He noticed that the soldiers face was visibly brighter and they got along well with the foreign soldiers. He entered the mess hall and as he got closer to the tables the buzzing around the tables stopped and became whispers totally about him.

He walked slowly through the tables hearing the muttering and his frustration growing more and more

"That Connor yeah?"

"His s got a machine pet with him!"

"Hey shut up he saved our asses!"

To his surprise and embarrassment a few soldiers stood up and saluted him. Few of them even came to his defence abusing who ever said anything bad about him.

He walked over the chef and asked nervously

"Uhh..umm what's for dinner" ?

The chef gave him a plate and when what he saw surprised him shocked him. A drumstick mash potatoes boiled vegetable.

"Uhhh is this is really too much... Please I don't want special treat-

"Take it or leave it." was all the chef said

He held the plate in his hands and walked through the corridor feeling more humiliated wondering where to sit.

"Hey Connor " came a voice

He approached the table and took a sit with what looked like 5 battle hardened soldiers who seen too many wars. He looked at their plates and noticed that each of them had 3 pieces of chicken mash potatoes with sauce and greenier vegetables.

"Don t look so smug kid. All newbie's get little. The fact that he gave you some chicken was a big thing!"

"Ah.." Not caring anymore he ravaged his meal until nothing more was left until licking the plate.

"Kid. I hear your part of the of control room now?"

"Yeggghhh." he said his mouth full of food and still stuffing his face.

"Can I ask you something? Seeing as you're the only one here who looks like he knows what he's doing."

"...yeah sure go ahead"

"Do you think we'll beat skynet?"

"Think...no ...I know we'll beat skynet or if not beat em we gonna give them something to remember us by."

"Oh what may that be Connor?" asked another soldier

"Not to fuck with us!"

The whole table roared with laughter and cheered loudly attracting more people's attention to the table. John merely smiled

"Fitting in already." he thought

"Ah John glad to see you join us" he said obviously he was the last to arrive seeing as all 10 other commanders had already arrived. The control room was huge had hundreds of people speaking into radios some mapping coordinates some tracking the movements of the machines. He also noticed that very few computers were switched on and only the more critical systems are online.

"What's wrong with the computers?" He walked over to the computers and tried to switch them on but no luck

"Well you see John our sources...are limited and we must make do with what's available. Power is given to the computers only during an attack. We just don't have the electricity needed. We direct power to them only when it's required. Our men have found sources of coal mines that might provide a little power if requi--

"SERRANO POINT! SERRANO POINT!" he yelled constantly. "The nuclear reactor it can give us all the power we need and we are not that from it we need to capture it and we can have an endless-

"How the hel— but before Jesse could finish her sentence

"Jesse this is how I learned it. He knows a lot about lots which don't make sense. You may think he's a grey punch threaten to kill him put a gun to his find a terminators brain in his room and think he's going to kill you all...but the thing is..I stopped asking how he knows it and I just listen to him."  
replied Derek smiling

"Uhm. Well ok fine tell us about Serrano point."

"Alright I am a little fuzzy on the details but the machines control it at the moment."

"Well obvious-"

"It will be the key to our vict—i mean our umm well let's just say we need it for the moment ok? "replied John hoping he did not give away to much

"Victory?" spat Mazaki

Derek put a hand on his shoulder and gives him "shut the fuck up" gesture as politely as possible

"Have... you... umm ...well attempted to take Serrano point before or is that a stupid question?" asked a confused Lake

"That is a stupid question!" replied John annoyed

"Well I can't help it you said vic--

"Victory!" spat out Makazi again

"Please we need to focus. I need all map read outs. I need the nuclear read outs. When the reactor was last closed? Is it still operational? Can it be used? How much voltage can it supply?"

Lake stared at him as did the others

"Sorry umm you're the officer I'll stop-

"Stop bullshitting us you fool. You know what to do and tell us fast. Faster this is done the better. I want a light bulb dammit" yelled Makazi at John the other officers simply nodded

"Uh right.. well yeah that's it"

"YOU HEARD THE MAN GET HIM WHAT HE NEEDS!" yelled Lake at the people in the control. They fumbled around and ran to gather whatever they could

"Map read outs inidicate it is a 3 hour walk to Serrano point if we go through the junk—

"Nuclear read outs old but reliable state its in working condi-

"Reactor closed down august 2009 but reports indicate it is still function—

"The power plant will produce about 1500 MwE per unit –

"Sir terminators spotted at Serrano--

"Power being transferred to key---

John was bombarded with different information all at once. He focused all he could into what his mind comprehended. With a gesture of his hand he silenced the informers

"How many terminators in the vicinity"?

"Thats hard to say it's such a huge base it has HKS terminators mounted defences greys etc

"Greys protecting skynet?"

"Look...umm scary sir really tall muscular--"

"Living flesh over metal skeleton." Some of the soldiers looked shocked

"Soo ittss trruee"?? Stammered one of them.

"Of course it's true. What you thought uncle Bob is?"

"Oh. Well he was kind of odd but I never thought he was actually one of –

"One of what?" came a voice

The soldiers whose blood had gone from his face stared into Uncle Bobs cold eyes and was visibly frightened by his visage. Uncle Bob approached the soldier and stood in front of him towering him completely. Although he looked human he still looked like a crazy lunatic who used to work out a lot

"I umm well nothing... umm sir Ifff II may be ecvsuv" he didn't wait a reply and left the room

"Now why the hell did you do that." said Alison

"Come on. That was funny." he put on a terminator smile

"I told you I don't want you here!" came Lakes voice sounding annoyed

"Affirmative. But you said I can go anywhere with Alison."

"Right. Uncle Bob what you know about Serrano nuclear power point"?asked John

"It powers 14% of skynets total operations and is in charge of the facilities in this state. Taking it out will remove skynets presence from this area. After the nuclear missiles landed much of the cities power and other resources have been depleted severely. If the power station is taken skynets terminator facility will shut down."

"We have more than enough men. Enough ammo and I am sure everyone wants to kill any machine that they can find. Also I heard you have terminators that need reprogramming."

No one spoke nervously glancing at each other

"Right... so if you come at a decision call me I'll go reprogram those terminators."

He left the control room with Alison and Uncle Bob. Uncle Bob began to follow Alison when John caught his arm and pulled him to the side

"Lake told me that they had terminators that needed programming and he told me that there are 8 in this base who are currently chipless soo... we go and reprogram all of them plus you that's 9 and then we got a good enough squad. Myself you Kyle Derek...not taking Alison so don't worry she'll be here." he whispered

"You want to take 8 unknown machines into skynets base and make them kill their own kind"? said Uncle Bob

"Yeah...why something's wrong?"

"Do not grow over confident John. Your skills are remarkable but the resistance cannot afford to lose you."

"Well it worked on you right"?

"We are designed to terminator. Our sole purpose depends on kill humans. You have changed my directive and mission but my purpose is to kill humans. That is hardwired to every machine" Uncle Bob saw that John had begun to role his eyes

"But you already heard a similar speech like this...Haven't you...from Cameron"?

"Don't you have to protect Alison?? Go and do your job I'll do mine!" he said coldly.

Uncle Bobs faced un changed he turned around and slowly walked away.

"Damn I need Alison's computer now I have to go meet both of them...he ll probably spill everything to Alison." he thought to himself

He reached Alison's room and his thoughts were correct Uncle Bob was in Alison's room and they were deep in talk about something. Mustering all the courage he knocked

"Hey Alison you there? I wonder if I could borrow your computer."

She opened the door looking quite angry

"Damn you Bob!" he thought

"You...where...going ...on... a mission...and...I ...wasn't in your damn squad?"

"It's too dangerous I can't risk-

"Then you can't have my computer! You ruined it anyway."

John saw Uncle Bob smile from the back and he knew this was his plan

"Fine you can come. But you'll be sticking to Uncle Bob."

"Lovely. Here ...you can umm keep it...I mean only thing I used to do was play hearts and for some reason it stopped. CYA IN A BIT!" she yelled and ran toward the armoury.

"That was your idea wasn't it?"

"Negative. It was hers."

"She is smart." he thought to himself. "Well let's go to the terminators see if I can reprogram them."

"John I do not approve of your logic. They are unstable machines and the only way they would have allowed themselves to be captured if they intended on it. I do not trust them and neither should you." said Uncle Bob with genuine concern in his voice "I estimate more than 1000 soldiers in this facility and it will have enough fighters to compensate for the loss."

"Dammit Uncle Bob it doesn't matter how many people this place has...one bullet to the body and the guys good as useless...machines can take damage they can do more damage...and we can afford to lose them!"

"Your squad your choice. Know this you put too much faith in my kind and to less faith in you kind. I have a high probability that one of the 3 of us will not make it out. I risk my life only because Alison's life depends on it because you are a fool John Connor and it is sad that so many people's lives depend on you."

"I GAVE YOU A MISSION I GAVE YOU PURPOSE I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT ALISON—

"Do you wish I had the mission of protecting you"? said Uncle Bob his eyes borrowing into Johns

John shoved him with enough to strength to force him backwards and slam against the wall. The nearby soldiers watched as this fight broke out between them. The soldiers started to wonder if Uncle Bob will push back

"Fuck you, you know that? Your nothing but a metal shit maybe if I should just shoot you and finish your useless existence!"

"Go ahead. I dare you. I warn you John I am designed for self preservation. I will defend myself."

With lightning reflexes John and Uncle Bob held each other at gun point each aiming for the others temple. A single shot fired but no from either of them came from behind. He looked around and saw he and Uncle Bob were surrounded by hundreds of men who could just watch them. He saw Kyle, Derek and every other commander who stood behind John but who actually looked like they wanted Uncle Bob to die which hurt him more than anything because he had saved Derek's life he had saved their base. He saw himself with the gun pointed at his friend and felt a sudden guilt come over him. He saw Alison standing behind Uncle Bob her eyes tearful seeing this.

"Enough of this!...We need to work together to bring skynet down if you both want to go kill yourselves at least take out some enemies!" yelled lake

Neither of them spoke. John realised his mistake the terminator was only trying to help. He lowered his weapon and tried to say something but he couldn't

John stared at lake wondering what the answer was. Will they be capturing Serrano point?

"We are still deciding, John." He walked away

"It's ok." Uncle Bob broke the silence. "Come if we are to capture Serrano point we'll have to reprogram those terminators." He picked up Alison's computer and began heading toward the prison section.

He did not care for any ones judgment except Alison who seemed angry and frustrated like she was going to blow his head off any time. The crowd soon dissipated he saw Alison leave and began to join the Uncle Bob.

They entered the prison area of the base. It was very small and it was intended to hold prisoners temporarily. Among the cells he saw humans who were apparently greys who laughed and sneered at him while they walked.

They entered the room were the terminators were kept 8 terminators stood in front of them without skin and without the glow in their eyes. The chips were neatly put on the table in front of them. Uncle Bob put the computer on the ground without speaking. John started to fiddle with each chip without speaking. After various trials and errors of chip inserting and terminators that still remained loyal to their skynet and fought back but luckily for John Uncle Bob was strong enough to fight them off. After five of re programming it had been done John had successfully reprogrammed the machines. He ordered them to sit and wait. John left the room with a broken nose which was bleeding, a black eye, swollen lip, and extremely hungry. Uncle Bob though a machine was in worse shape. He 4 metal rods sticking out from his left shoulder, skin from the left side of his face was missing exposing the metal endo within, he right leg not fully function and was limping the whole way and he was missing several teeth and shirt. They left the complex giving the terminators the instructions to sit down and not move. They walked through the prisoners cells and were greeted with much booing and laughter. Uncle Bob visibly annoyed by this and his dysfunctional leg stopped took out a metal rod from his shoulder and threw it into an inmate's leg.

"Who's laughing now." he said mechanically

John laughed at them and together they walked together to the mess hall and seeing that the soldiers had been prepped and ready for the assault on Serrano point. They entered and heard more laughter from the soldiers. Derek called for a medic and a engineer for Uncle Bob

"Did you guys fight?" asked Kyle with enthusiasm

"Pleaseee" he coughed some blood "if he and me fought we know who have been in worse condition!" he said sarcastically

"Yes you." Uncle Bob replied blankly which made every soldier laugh including Derek Kyle and Alison

"Damnit he's becoming too human!" he said to himself

"Connor what's the situation on the terminators?" asked Lake

John to dizzy with the morphine and painkillers began counting the number of stars he was seeing.

"The medicines are having an adverse effect on him. Hallucinations and such."

"Ok...Uncle Bob status on terminators"?

"8/8 terminators have been successfully reprogrammed. Those machines are latest and have optimised power cells which can power this entire facility for 2 weeks. If our mission at Serrano point fails I will show you how to extract power from them."

Lake surprised merely nodded

"Umm...John I see you got some spare computers in your room....if you don't require them can you teach the remaining engineers how to hack those chips?"

"Yes." he said dreamingly

"And...we decided to take Serrano point. The army is being gathered arm yourselves and prepare your..the ..umm machines with weapons."

John started to see straight again and asked for the time

"4:32 pm sir"

He looked up and headed toward the machines.

"Uncle Bob... Are those machines trustworthy." said Derek looking concerned

"I do not trust them. I will keep the men safe from the machines if they go bad. He spoke loudly so the whole platoon who hear them "No one must mention to any of the terminators of what I am." The soldiers confused looked at him and simply nodded. Uncle Bob opened his collar tore his right arm sleeve he wore pair of sun glasses put a cigar in his mouth and finally wore a kind of cloth around his jaw which covered the exposed metal.

"I request everyone to play along."

Clunk , Clunk, Clunk they could hear the sounds of the terminators coming toward them and everyone looked scared as if they are going to see Johns head on a terminators arm.

The door burst open John came through followed my eight other terminators who had more than required armour and weapons then needed. All had one thing in common apart from being silvery they wore a headband.

John walked over to the table and gestured them to stop. They stopped.

"What are your missions?" John yelled

"To protect the remaining human race and to defeat skynet." said all eight terminators at the same time. But what happened next shocked everyone

"Cap n I don't believe this. I don't trust this fucking kid for all we know he could be a damn grey and kill us all I say we shoot this lill runt here break his metal boyfriends!" yelled Uncle Bob in a hill billy accent at commander lake

Commander Lake looking perplexed couldn't think of a word to say.

"Hey shit for brains we trusted John this long and I ll be damned if a pencil dick like you is going to act all tuff when metal starts showing up...lemme get this straight a bunch of metals show up and suddenly you start going yellow on us? Yelled Alison back Uncle Bob

"HEY Bobs got a point we found him out of the blue and now he running a bunch of machines! This is aint right...alright we... I don't trust him!" yelled Kyle back

Uncle Bob stopped and finally spoke chewing on his cigar "I aint taking orders from metal mother fuckers you got that small fry?"

"What happened to the side of your face and your leg? I notice you are not of peak physical condition." said one of the terminators

"Listen dickless you don't get to talk to me ever and FYI I got this because I managed to rip one of you terminators to bits with my own arms!" replied Uncle Bob his face inches away from the terminator

"That is not probable. It is not possible for a human to do that. Our systems are too well attached to each other" said replied the terminator mechanically

Uncle Bob made an embarrassed look on his face his cheeks even flushed  
"I umm well FUCK YOU!" he strode past the machines limping

"That human lies a lot." said one of the terminator

"Why is coming? He is not in good health he could danger our mission." said one the terminators

John ignored them and started behind toward Uncle Bob.

The men had assembled and it was double of what John had expected at least 500 men battle ready with the best guns and heavy munitions. They all had several helicopters and low flying aircrafts that seemed menacing with the amount of guns they had. No tanks the resistance could not procure them. All foot soldiers "lot of people going to die today." he thought.

Each squad consisted of 50 men. John's team consisted of the terminators and Alison. Derek Kyle managed their own team. Each team was had a specific mission since Johns teams had the most muscle he was to infiltrate the base first. Before they got in their respected transportations John assembled Derek Kyle Svannah Alison Uncle Bob and Martin.

"Guys...I got a kind of gift for you...umm it's like a thing I made... here." he handed a silvery bracelet to each of them.

"What is that?" Derek examining the bracelet

"Silveryy jeez what the fuck---" Alison hit him hard on his leg "Right..its ..pretty though I would prefer a darker ah well thanks kid appreciate it."

"Did you give this to only us"? asked Alison

Alison had seen that everyone in their truck or part of their unit had a silvery bracelet on their arms.

Uncle Bob looked at it and noticed a small button at the side he clicked it and all their bracelets started to blink.

"So basically whenever you're in danger press that button."

They looked surprised and seemed really happy at this except Uncle Bob.

"I will not danger your life if my life is in danger. But thank you." Uncle Bob crushed the bracelet and pocketed it and began heading toward the car. The transport was a modified van fitted with machine guns. It was very cramped and surprised it could fit 50 men including machines.

"Hey Connor...what's out squad name?" asked a soldier

"Huh?"

"You know...kyle and Derek's units called Reese's, Svannahs units called braveheart its from this old scotish movie some guy who... I don't even fucking care...Jesse's troop is called metal smasher..corny huh? Well what ours is...seeing as your commanding "

He glanced around his troop and odd company of terminators

"Metal heads." he said with a grin.

The remaining men applauded.

John let his mind wander to the surroundings not much to see death destruction and bones etc. Nothing that will particularly interesting except the fact two people had been running behind them for a while. At first he thought he would alert Uncle Bob. He glanced at him and saw that he already knew about it. He gestured outside but Uncles Bobs eyes merely glowed the faintest red. He decided to ignore it and pray it was the ones he had hoped for. If he does meet her he s going to scream at her crazy.

They had stopped their cars and began to go walk by foot and headed toward Serrano point. The defences seemed to be more terminators and HKS arrived shortly after. Skynet knows.

"So they know we are here"

John looked at Uncle Bobs side but got no response

"What the fuck you want me to do. You want me to shoot shit then you look at me kid!" replied Uncle Bob who seemed lost in his own world

One of the terminators spoke "I detect the security has been increased. They are prepared."

John thought hard thinking of what to do. He knew he couldn't think of anything. With all his courage he prayed what he was about to say was right

He was staring at his radio wondering when they are going to call for the army to advance. He waited silently until Alison spoke

"John... I think your leading us."

"What? Are you sure?

"Try."

HE took a deep breath and nervously he spoke into the radio

"Commanders report in."

10 voices reported in

"John you finally spoke thought you had died or something!" said Kyle's voice

He took a deep breath.

"Right people get those RPGS ready we will fire at the HKS bring em down when the terminators enter the field we ll stay here and pick em out one by one. Snipers provide cover fire, my team will re direct fire Derek Kyle once the HKS are down provide heavy machinery and take out those turrets. Once outer perimeter is taken remaining teams move in. After the complex has been breached engineer team do your thing redirect power to HQ and –

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have an engineer team"? Came from Svannah

"umm... I dont know just send in a bunch of engineers...which team has the most number of engineers?"

"My group sir." came in a voice it was a voice that sounded too familiar and he hated it with all his heart

"Who is this." he made his voice deliberately harsh and cold

"Commander Jesse Flores... is there something wrong sir?" she noticed the coldness in the radio

He cursed under his breath. "Nothing just do what you're supposed to do."

He paused for a little and spoke again

"Rule one If you get shot don't continue back away and escape."

"Rule two if you unarmed do not fight the machine by yourself."

"Rule 3 do not go on kamakazee missions."

"Rule 4 Do not attack anyone with a headband."

"Rule 5 Do not let your hatred of machines take control of you."

"Rule 6...do not call me sir."

"Good luck everyone over and out."

He turned around and stared at his squad.

"You all have snipers right"?

"SIR YES SIR" they all yelled

"Right you can call me John..or Connor or something..stay here me and the terminators will redirect all fire toward us when the terminators start to fire we ll cover and they ll show up. Then you all started picking em out once thats done we all move forward and circle the perimeter taking out terminators.

"Alison you to stay here with Mark boid and..you and you..and you..even you..and you terminator your mission is to keep these snipers alive alive got that guys?"

They nodded

"Right let's begin" He picked up his radio

"Rocket team arm yourselves....ready...aimm.....FIRE!" He yelled into the radio

The RPG members took aim at the HKS and fired. Instantly the clouds lit up with fire and machine as every HK available was brought down in an instant. John and his terminators ran ahead and all fire were concentrated on them. Derek and kyles waited patiently. John's team managed to take out the defence turrets. The terminators began to approach John and his terminators went and hid for cover being bombarded with fire.

"Wait..wait...wait...NOW FIRE" he screamed at the radio. Shots had erupted from behind them taking a significant amount of machines at once and the machines were resilient but very few could survive a direct shot to the head.

The plan was working Johns team was successful in taking the out perimeter. 21 men and 7 terminators had been killed during the encounter.

"Derek Kyle and...umm other commanders move in..sorry I don't really know many people's name."

"HE DOESNT KNOW OUR.... WHO THE FUCK—came a voice from the radio

"Sir I think he can hear you---—the voice went off

Not letting his stupidity being an issue now he and the army breeched Serrano point. The engineers did their job re directing power which shut down any remaining defence system and activated the power at HQ which made their job much easier. The army moved in and began to occupy the structure.

Alison fired counting the number of terminators she killed. A number of times she had saved Johns ass

"12!"

"13!"

"14!"

Alison fired continuously and saw that the terminator was doing nothing and just standing there.

"Hey stop standing there and make yourself useful!" She tossed him a rifle

The terminator took the rifle and shot the four other humans and aimed it at Alison. "You are to be captured and brought to skynet. Do you comply?"

The colour from Alison's face drained she saw four of her friends shot dead in an instant. Tear fully she replied " Noooo I-I dont fucking comply!" she pointed her pistol at the terminators head but before she could fire she got punched hard in the face and she was out.


	9. Episode 9: It knows

_Comment, review, enjoy!_

_Btw ..if your gonna go critic on it please do say what I need working on..Cause it's like calling me stupid without any reason !_

_I do not own the terminator characters or anything related to this franchise_

_This is the result of a bored mind with a lot of free time_

_EPISODE 8: It knows_

Ms. Weaver and John Henry had managed to finally defeat the terminators. They saw John struggling to leave the car and they decided to leave the field. Cameron knew if he found John Henry he would smash his chip into bits and probably die trying to kill Ms. Weaver. They walked away leaving John and others. They had crossed a significant amount of distance but Cameron still heard John screaming into the wind.

From far they had had seen a terminator trying to crawl away slowly

His hands slowly digging into the older models weak body. The older body's basic code was its self preservation and it would do anything to achieve that.

"To terminate Svannah Weaver, Martin Bedell, Jesse Flores, Kyle Reese, Derek Reese and John Connor. Priority target John Connor.

"Secondary mission?"

Machines could not feel emotion but some part of Cameron registered fear.

"It is not possible...It cannot happen again." Said Cameron

#replay video file 37400

It entered the sewers pipes and scanned its surrounding. Thermal readings were faint but they were there. Several shots were fired into its chest but it aimed its rifle and killed them. It continued to walk and saw an old man limping. It would not be much use so the terminator killed him. It saw from the distance 4 humans running. They were of good age and strength and would be productive in the work camps.

"Stop comply and your lives will be spared."

They complied but what the younger male did made the machine curious. It walked over to the cables and began to cut it with a sharp object. It was obvious a strong electrical surge would knock the terminator out but the terminator did not know that. The male asked the machine to come closer and the machine obliged. The older models reasoning needs more tuning. He jabbed the electrical wire and the feed went blank.

The terminators started to see again and he saw that young male was bashing the chip compartment.

#Port open

But before he could remove the chip the terminator knocked him out. It ordered the terminator to keep him alive. How did the male know about the terminators CPU?

# replay video file 37462

It was playing the video tape over and over again seeing as if in the eyes of the terminator. It was about to shoot the female but then the male came from behind destroyed the terminators eyes and the video went blank. The terminator though conscious couldn't see. It did not waste its time and moved on.

It was the same male.

#replayed video file 41335

Another video showed a t 600 destroying another model. Maybe its CPU malfunctioned. The probability of a t600 beating a t888 was 3%...but it still managed to beat it. The terminator saw a male running with a walkie talkie. From the terminators memory it found out the radio was asking the male for orders and the male was barking orders into them.

It was the same male.

The humans have become more organised than before. The terminator proceeded to kill the boy deeming it the highest threat. It went over to him and punched him. The humans no matter how strong their will they will always be a fragile creature. The male flew into the rocks behind him and staggered down. The terminator asked him to identify

"FUCK YOU!"

It was confused. It did not comprehend. The terminator hit it harder and asked to identify

"John Connor."

Why was the male laughing? He was about to die why is that humorous. Before the terminator could finish his termination it was attacked severely from behind which caused a massive power failure. A human hand had broken through its heavy armouring. It could not be possible a human is not capable of such strength. Its only conclusion was that it belonged to a terminator with living flesh.

#inventory terminator models with infiltration skin Terminators accounted for.

It pulled up files and scanned its secret project it assigned more terminators and HKS to the facility.

It pulled up files of the T 1000 liquid alloy terminator and saw that its body was just created. Its programming was still in development stage and not yet fully functional.

Once again it pulled up the video of the secret project and scanned every surrounding but everything was secure and stable. It wondered how have two terminators who are much more advanced than its latest terminators created. The humans will not possess the necessary equipment or intellect to create a terminator. It had heard that a terminator had been reprogrammed and was fitting alongside the resistance. It searched every single terminator video feed for what it needed but found no one. The only terminators without live feed were the latest t 888.

All the grey reports and terminator indexes said that the male had been John Connor. It tried to pull up files but found very few. The nuclear explosions destroyed everything along with the humans. It was feasible.

It pulled up files of John Connor. It saw that several people mentioned a man trying to kill him and reports were gun fire had been fired but both of them seem unharmed. Strange

Mother of John Connor was Sarah Connor

Sarah Connor was a human who had been sent to a mental hospital after her ramblings about the end of the world and the machines taking over. How did she know? Reports say that she destroyed Cyberdine system buildings. She was later arrested after she was broken through a ---- the data was corrupted. It moved on.

#replay 40535

The terminator was watching one of the experimental T 888 destroy the rogue T 600 it had successfully destroyed the t 600. It was proud that its latest creation was successful at its job. The terminator watched from behind a single plasma shot came from a girl which caused its entire head to melt away. Sadly even coltan is not resistant enough to resist plasma fire after a short while the terminators video also faded. It had scanned the fight and noticed that out of 100 terminators 93 terminators destroyed the remaining 7 had been damaged. It underestimated the humans. It couldn't believe the humans had actually mustered an actual army and fought skynet back and defeated them. It would not risk its entire arsenal what if they had a nuclear bomb ready. It ordered a retreat but no point the machines would be scrapped later.

#Replay video 42341

The terminators were approaching its march. They had been ordered to move into the human areas that were not affected by the missiles and radiation. They were successful. Though 15 terminators and one HK was too much force it would not under estimate them as it did before. The terminators saw the face of the rogue terminator and a woman walking toward them. Rather than destroy them it waited to see its actions. It ordered the HK to proceed to the neighbourhood and watched what the rogue terminators would do the remaining forces and wanted to see how effective the terminator was. It saw the woman's hand morphed into blades and began to stab the terminators in the fuel cell. Nothing was making logic. The skinned models were accounted for. The t1000 was accounted for. The humans have become organised. It was now feeling threatened...scared.

#Replay video 42214

The terminator was watching as the top most priority targets were together eating. The current terminator avoided contact because the T 888 would rip its head apart in a matter of seconds. It reported its findings back to skynet. It saw John was close to Kyle Reese, Uncle Bob and Alison Young. He noticed that they had tried to mate but the male seemed hesitant and pulled away. It always wondered about human dynamics. In this time the species were finished but it would not copulate. The male and female are healthy but they did not conceive. More justification to why they deserve to be exterminated.

It studied the video over and over again noticing that the male body language and face would change around the female. She was the same female that saved the rogue terminator. She would be the prime candidate. She would be the best person for it to use against John. Humans are so predictable. Since she was so close to John it would be only logical to apply her.

It analysed the data's and found that replicating the female would be better than replicating the male. It found that females are easier to infiltrate than males. The males will raise suspicion no matter what physical analysis indicates but on the other hand...a female will not raise any suspicions as long as she is pleasing to her male counterparts. It sent its fighting to the nearest terminator facility and began to build the new machine.

#SEND TRANMISSION TO ALL MACHINES  
#ADD MISSION

#CAPTURE ALISON YOUNG ALIVE

John Connor was smarter and in an odd way experienced in combat. It knew that John Connor would differentiate between a machine and a human. He needed a machine that would blend in completely with the humans. The terminators were effective but being human was very difficult. It accessed its own programming and a small amount of its own data on to its new machine. The terminator would be done soon and it ordered it to learn whatever it could about Alison to imitate her completely.

If the infiltration was to be successful it had to make the terminator as human as possible. Disgusting.

The order had been given and now it had to wait. Soon it would---

#Transmission from T600 remote- ACCEPT? Accept

It was desperately trying to escape from the sand. Such a primitive model it would be terminated eventually. It couldn't crawl anymore it was stuck. It heard the voice

"Identify."

The older models basic programming about self preservation was like the humans. It would talk if forced to. It had finally turned around and saw the same face that saved the boy

It scanned its files for the face and found a person named l George Laszlo a human film actor killed a dozen FBI agents. A photo of him leaving the area after the murder it noticed something on his face. It zoomed in and saw that it had small silvery marks on his face and several gunshot wounds but it was fine. The conclusion that it was a rogue terminator dated before skynet becomes aware with coltan armouring which wasn't used until recently.

It did not understand. The only way it could make sense of what was going on was if it thought as a human. Disgusting. It continued to apply logic to make sense to the recent happenings.

#WARNING ATTACK IMMINENT

A warning came up on its screen it saw that several humans had arrived on the scene with 8 terminators without skin covering. It was surprised by the fact they managed to convert its servants. It analysed the situation and saw that it gave power directly to the secret facility and hope they did not know what was in the base. It was surprised to see that highest priority targets where present all at once and the girl. It also saw that humans about 500 strong had arrived with weaponry who had planned to take the station. Serrano nuclear point was extremely important to skynet because of the lack of power after the holocaust. It focused all its efforts making strategies but it calculated a high probability that the station will be lost. It seen that all its HKS had been destroyed. It saw that John and the terminators directed all their fire to them while the others pick the defences out one by one. The plan was good it thought. It tried to hack the terminators via remote but their programming was too good and could only be done manually. But it noticed a single terminator guarding the female. The target!

#Transmitting new information

#Denied

#Denied overridden

#New mission : Capture Alison Young alive

#Receiving coordinates

Success. But it ordered the machine to wait. John was well versed in fighting and could easily take it out as with the other heavy gunners. It waited until John and his terminators quickly got mixed up in the battle. It had given the order to kill the soldiers and take Alison. It was done it sent the coordinates for the HK to pick up the terminator.

#Receiving new mission

#Connection denied

#Try again

#Denied

#Try again

#Denied

Uncle Bob saw this flutter of images and new commands but John's programming was to strong and it was able to repel these. He wondered if the terminators were receiving this directive or was John programming able to help all of them.

4 squads where to infiltrate the inside and wipe out any terminator.

"Guns ready." he said in a whisper

The terminators followed suit with their guns ready. A single shot warned them. It missed Uncle Bob by an inch and he jumped to take cover. The terminators covered. 30 terminators surrounded different sections of the facility. They fired at them with all they could but they had been old models and thus they missed. Unlike humans who would impatiently come out of hiding to take a shot that caused at least 30 men to die instantly the machines waited till they fired. The terminators out of ammunition jumped down and walked toward the humans. Only a few resistance possessed plasma rifles the bulk of the army were given heavy guns with conventional bullets. The terminators successfully tore through the humans. The good terminators seeing what was happening ran into them carrying out their primary mission to protect the human species.

After 45 minutes of fighting 160 men had been dead and only 2 terminators alive. They split up covered the base killed the terminators in their path. The engineers found what they had been looking for and redirected power into their base. The men protected the engineers Uncle Bob went to check on Alison.

Uncle Bob arrived back at the centre but he saw the terminator allies on the ground with their body parts ripped apart. A figure from the darkness started to approach it was standing over two corpses of humans. It was a terminator but it had skin on it was walked toward and punched him in the chest that sent Uncle Bob flying back into a wall. It was the same model as him but he was different its chip was compatible with his body. Uncle Bobs chip would fit in the slot but it was not made for the same body and it will work less efficiently compared to the new terminators. It slammed several times and punched him. It aimed for his face but a quick dodge and hit him in the chest. He kicked him it was weak and the terminator noticed that and quickly focused all efforts on destroying the leg first. It was successful in breaking the leg entirely Uncle Bob stumbled to the ground collapsing. The enemy terminator gripped its arms around its neck and began to cut into his skull with a knife. Its port open and only seconds until it could feel nothing. The terminator counted the seconds until it was all over.

Cameron had been shocked by this revelation. She slammed John Henrys fist into the terminators skull.

"Cameron?" John Henry spoke to the wind.

"Yes?"

"Why do you not intend to be at Johns side." at this statement even Ms. Weaver turned to see John Henrys/ Cameron's face

"He will not focus on the required job and instead focus only on finding a separate body and chip for us." Replied Cameron.

"On some cases I have seen that humans when are disconnected from the ones they care about naturally move onto to the next best alternative."

"Please John Henry keep quiet." said Cameron politely.

John Henry tried to talk further but was being stopped by Cameron

"You know I can still talk to you---

John Henry fell to his side. Ms Weaver ran over to his side to see if he was alright. He woke up seemingly un fazed calmly got up and began walking again

"John Henry? Are you alright?" Asked Ms. Weaver

"I blocked John Henry for the moment. I will release him when it is required."

Ms. Weaver looking surprised "How is that possible? He is the advanced AI."

"Maybe, But this is my chip thus I can control a significant part of it. John Henry rents it."

"What was the terminators secondary mission?"

"To capture Alison young."

"Then skynet is aware of John and maybe a relationship with Alison young."

Cameron flinched at this statement. Ms. Weaver glared at her trying to see any hint of emotion.

"John Henry tells me that there is a skynet terminator facility nearby. We might...find a body and chip."

Ms. Weaver nodded and together they headed toward the skynet processing plant.

As expected it was a massive industrial complex. It had huge chimneys that had a constant amount of smoke that formed a layer of smog above the factory that covered the sky. The front entrance was guarded heavily by terminators. Ms. Weaver was strong enough to defeat most of the terminators. The plasma blasts merely went through her chest only singed the metal a little. They entered the complex destroying any other terminator they had seen.

They examined the surroundings of the building. Terminators had been constructed and placed on conveyor belts slowly being moved to respected locations. The body's seemed to be made without ease but it was the chips that took the most time to create. For every 50 terminator only 1 chip would be ready. Cameron began to run through the computers data.

#Find new models

#Found

#Model Terminator of kill {TOK 715}

#Inventory

#Status

#Chip complete, Body complete, Programming Complete, Skin complete Pending personality training

#Personality of infiltrator Alison Young

#Mission Terminate John Connor

Cameron backed away slowly. Ms weaver examined the computer

"We are too late." Said Cameron worried

"Cameron...we must find John. He must be warned. If skynet uses you to kill him then skynet will get the upper hand on him...We must reveal ourselves to him."

Cameron nodded

They sped back to their base but saw a large army leaving the base and headed toward battle.

"Where could they be going?" asked Ms. Weaver

"I think I know. Serrano point." replied Cameron. This way "Ms. Weaver not wanting to know how she knew the way just followed her."

They saw that the humans had been successful at taking the out perimeter of the base. John was screaming into a radio and giving orders for people to go.

"I am so proud of him." said Cameron

Ms. Weaver smiled "Yes he is doing very well."

"I think there's trouble. We should go and investigate."

Ms. Weaver nodded and followed suit. They entered the building and had seen atleast 10 corpses of terminators lying on the floor.

"I sense radioactive leakage. They must have opened the hatches. We must seal them or these people will die!" spoke John Henry

"Oh Cameron let you speak?"

"Yes but only 25 words."

Ms. Weaver smiled "To less."?

John Henry did not reply and they headed toward the bottom of the complex they quickly found the source and sealed it off. The terminators skin was much more resistant to radioactivity than human skin. They successfully closed the hatch and preventing nuclear exposure.

John Henry saw a screen which showed power distribution

"90% of the power is here being redirected toward this area. It is the TDE I believe."

"What is the power used for?"

John Henry began tapping at the keyboard hard but found no answers

"Computer is refusing access. It's not allowing me to see it."

"Then it is obvious what it is being used for. Let us leave I hear someone coming."

They left the core reactor and headed toward the main hall. They saw from the distance a human who was splitting a terminator in half he saw them and started to approach them.

"I'll handle this." said Ms. Weaver and headed toward the terminator her morphing into sharp blades. She aimed for the terminator but before she could fire she was hit in the face with the plasma gun. She wasn't fully destroyed but there was a massive hole in her head and it was forming very slowly. The terminator scanned Ms. Weaver

# Threat None

#Scanning found T 888

#Mission : Terminator John Connor , Kyle reese ,Derek Reese, Shimito Makazi, Lake and capture Alison young

#Mission override

# Mission Terminate Rogue terminator

He walked toward John Henry and started to bash the terminators head against the concrete and threw him at Ms. Weaver. John Henry now rebooting the terminator looked at him pointed the rifle but it at the distance it saw another terminator.

#Scanning------- Found T 888

#Mission Terminate rogue terminator

The terminator dropped his rifle and headed toward Uncle Bob. He attacks were fast and precise but the terminator had the upper hand because skynet had trained on how to fight other terminators. It had successfully incapacitated its enemy and began chip extraction. Before it could complete a long silvery blade was running through his head. He broke the part and threw it away and saw T 1000 fire another long blade through his chest. The terminator was persistent and unaffected. It kept on walking breaking a huge part of the blade which was stuck in its chest. It did not give up. It continued through by breaking her hand off and still walked. She aimed her other hand at his eye but the terminator blocked it with his hand he broke of her other hand. Ms. Weaver now armless watch in shock as she was about to get beaten by a lesser model. Her HuD told her to evade but she could not leave John Henry to die. The terminator inches away from her was stopped momentarily when Cameron stood up and fired the plasma shot into his chest. But it did not destroy him it did not even dent him. He merely smiled and knocked his torso indicating his armour was tougher and more resistant. He grabbed the rifle from Cameron's hand and aimed at her. It was all over.

"FIRE!" John yelled from behind

The terminator looked behind to see at least 50 humans with heavy weapons. Before he could comprehend the situation he was hit by enough shots that fried his brain. He fell to the ground

It saw as the whole situation played itself out. The terminator was successful in taking out more than a dozen humans with advance armour 2 advanced terminator model and 1 model it thought would be indestructible. It had used enough coltan to make three terminators to make it one hard chassis. The chip and fusion core were designed to take more damage. It had all worked it as successful. But it heard a voice from behind it turned around and the feed went blank. It frustrated. But at least it had captured what it wanted. Humans and their emotions so predictable.

Uncle Bob lay on the ground desperately trying to make his leg work. He saw Ms. Weaver help John Henry stand and walked toward them.

"John what the fuck is going on here. Who the fuck are these guys and why the fuck are they helping us!" yelled Kyle

"Please do not be alarmed Kyle Reese. We are allies of John Connor." said Ms. Weaver politely

"Lately I am seeing loads of machines working with us...is there something going on here John!" Kyle gave a suspicious glance at John

"Yes I am a machine who's actually trying to kill everyone." he said sarcastically. He never thought his father was such a jerk.

Kyle smirked and looked at Ms. Weaver standing without arms "Want a hand lady?"

She stared at him blankly not knowing what he meant.

John looked at his side and saw a kind of sword broken from the hilt and another long blade sticking out of the terminators arm. He pulled them out cutting himself in the process and as he approached Ms. Weaver the blades melted from his hands and squirmed back to its body.

"Thank you." she replied with a smile

"No problem." He glanced at John Henry who had been sitting down staring into the light knew full well only one terminator was that lost in its own world. He knelt down looked at John Henry. John Henry looked back at John and smiled

"Hello John Connor how are you -—"he stopped talking suddenly

"Umm hello John Henry." He did not what to say but asked the first thing

John Henry did not speak.

"John Henry?"

"Apparently Cameron put a 25 word per hour block on him because he talks too much."

John looked shocked at Ms. Weaver not because of the ban but the fact that Cameron was conscious. She noticed his reaction and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Not here. It will raise suspicion" said Cameron

John who seemed in the middle bursting out with happiness and tears tried to control himself. He got up and walked to Uncle Bob and noticed the port open in his head. He closed it

"I get you a body you look like shit...you get a new body and you look like shit.. jeez Uncle Bob

"That terminator was well equipped and he managed to defeat 4 terminators including ---

"Yeah yeah... whatever I know you aren't good enough ...it's alright Uncle Bob!"

John noticed Uncle Bobs face filled with a kind of anger. He began to walk when Uncle Bob raised his leg and John tripped hitting himself on the ground

"Whose laughing now." was all he said

John gave him a cold look and helped Uncle Bob get up.

"What happened to other terminators?"

"No match for the advanced model. The t 1000 could not defeat it."

"So the terminators were good? No glitch or so"?

"None at all. Skynet had tried to infiltrate my programming via wireless but your programming was too hard and it could not alter my mission."

"How do I know that this wasn't your entire plan and you killed the terminators." said John sarcastically

Uncle Bob stared

"I was joking. Relax!"

He saw Ms. Weaver and John Henry walking away from them he left Uncle Bob which caused him to lose balance and fall to the side.

"Where the hell are you going?? John yelled at them

"We must find out what—

"I KNOW. Skynet is building the TDE system at its base the power is being redirected there. Listen if we keep splitting up like this we can't stop it. We need help each other together. I know you had helped me during the battle and you helped carry Uncle Bob and kept them safe. We both want Alison safe—

He stopped talking picked up his radio

"Alison do you come in. ALISON DO YOU COME IN"? he yelled so loud every soldier heard him and they all followed suit

"Uncle Bob told me skynet tried to alter its mission but it could not remove the programming...I left Alison with the other terminator." he spoke with fear building up

He and Cameron dashed toward the exit the soldiers seeing this followed suit. Uncle Bob picked up a rod and started to walk but couldn't manage. Ms. Weaver came to him and offered her hand. The terminator thanked her and took it and they left the base.

He ran as fast as he could and reached the sniper team. He saw a group of soldiers surrounding them and cursing the machines. He saw 4 men dead and the Alison disappeared with no sign of the terminator. John felt a rush of anger and kicked stomped the earth violently. The soldiers arrived momentarily with Ms. Weaver and Uncle Bob. Uncle Bob looked at the scene blankly and frowned.

"I am sorry Alison. I have failed my mission." Said Uncle Bob

John 's face filled with anger and frustration looked at Uncle Bob "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It was my mission to protect her. I failed. I failed her..." He handed the rifle to John "I cannot self terminate." Uncle Bob looked almost guilt stricken. A few soldiers put their arms on his massive shoulders.

"Look..She is not dead yet. We have a chance to save her. We will need to work together. Kyle Derek take the men back to HQ report in capture the base asap cut all power going to skynet and redirect it to the base. It will provide us enough power. Build anti air defences because skynet will give you one hell of a battle to get this back.

Derek Kyle looked shocked and Kyle opened his mouth to protest but Derek silenced him

"Got it. Let's move out guys." yelled Derek

John looked at Uncle Bob

"Will you be ok to come?"

"Yes. There are lots of spare parts outside inside." he smiled. "Ms. Weaver would you join me inside I could use your assistance in cutting some parts."

She helped him stand and they headed toward the base.

Derek handed them 4 packs of kelvar guns ammo "God speed." and the soldiers left.

John and Cameron were all alone now

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" asked John Henry

"I want to speak to Cameron!"

"Oh ok. One moment please." John started to see in the distance. For about 3 minutes no one spoke John waited until he grabbed John Henrys collar "I want to speak to her right now!"

"I have spoken to her. She doesn't wish to speak to you."

"I do not fucking care I want to speak to her right now aren't you the sophisticated AI??"

"Yes. But it's her chip."

John sighed finally speaking with tears in his eyes

"Please Cameron... I need to speak to you."

He said nothing until finally John Henry spoke a female's voice

"I am here John."

"Camero-nn-n " he stammered "are you allright? Everything is working? Is your chip experiencing glitches or something?"

"No I am alright. This chip is damaged but I have made peace with that."

John kept quiet for a little while

"Youu..leftt me." he spoke choked up

"I had to do what was needed John if John Henry did not escape we all would have died the fate of the world depended on it."

"What about me? Did you know what happened to me? You just left me without a word maybe if you told me what your plans were?"

"I did not plan it ...it just happened." she said with tears forming in John Henrys eyes

"What is your mission." he asked plainly

She turned her head to the side " To ensure the survival of John Connor."

"Protect me from all dangers?"

"Yes."

"You hurt me...you hurt me in a way no bullet could hurt me...I trusted you...I needed you and you left me..."

"You did not need me John...You never did. The resistance here was nothing you made it something. You are the reason the humans win. I know that now. It is not the name. It is the person. Whether you are John Connor or John Baum."

She put her head down but after a minute looked up as if she realised something. She smiled

"You came for me. I left you and you came for me. It was not your mission but you did. You risked your life to save me." Cameron stared at John

"You should have left me...I calculated a 100% probability you wouldn't come for me. You left Sarah you left your home your life you abandoned the world...for me?"

John Henrys HuD started to overload

#Warning date un readable

#Warning chip to small # warning # warning # warning

#Warning emergency system shutting down

#Large chip required

#Override files?

#denied power off

John Henry fell to the side

"What happened to him?" asked Uncle Bob

"Nothing let's just wait till he wakes up and we'll leave." he noticed Uncle Bobs new leg

"How's the leg?" He lifted a his pants

"Good but I liked the old one better." said Uncle Bob

John Henry woke up

"Cameron?"

"No its JoHn hNgeh." he started to blabber

"John Henry what's the matter?"

"Chip very little to hold very huge dates need big chums." he fell to the floor twitching.

"I think he's trying to say that the chip is too small to hold both their data's" said Uncle Bob

"Impossible. That would only occur if Cameron allowed John Henry to its max but since it is not big enough that wouldn't happen. Cameron must have un intentionally released a...how where they when we left?"

"Well good ... I was speaking to Cameron... then she blacked out." He lied

"He's lying." said Uncle Bob plainly

"John. Please tell us exactly what happened."

John defeated "Well... I asked John Henry that I wanted to speak to Cameron but she did not want to speak to me...but I forced her to come and she came...then we spoke... I asked her why...why did she leave why did she give her chip to John Henry ...I guess I bummed her out...but then she told me that I left everything for her left my mom life for her then she repeated it and finally ...umm smiled really wide and fell to the floor."

John quickly added "Machines can't feel."

Ms. Weaver face blank "Tell that to her." she pointed at John Henrys body still twitching and was singing mary had a little robot which was unknown to John.

"Can you walk?" asked John

"I CAN FLY!" yelled John Henry saying each word in a different voice

"Uncle Bob I think you need to carry him. We need to find Alison."

"Junn..Junn..Skkynuts prionson is 2 miles west of point faerro .. " said a girls voice and he blacked out.

"Well I guess that's where we are going 2 miles west of Serrano point."

"How does she know where it is?" asked Uncle Bob

"She's been there before." said John


	10. Episode 10: End

_Comment, review, enjoy!_

_Btw ..if your gonna go critic on it please do say what I need working on..Cause it's like calling me stupid without any reason !_

_I do not own the terminator characters or anything related to this franchise_

_This is the result of a bored mind with a lot of free time_

_EPISODE 9: End_

Her sight was hazy she was hearing voices. She tried getting up but her body to weak to do anything. She fought the fatigue and pried her body up but she hit her head hard against the steel bar. She rubbed her head and noticed that there were people next to her lying on their backs looking un conscious or worse dead. She moved to the edge of the cell and saw through the gaps she was in some kind of small cage with other people. The cages were overcrowded except hers. People were begging and screaming into the wing for someone to let them out.

The door opened a terminator approached her that looked like Uncle Bob's terminator skin. It looked at her and looked at the cage lock. It unlocked the cage grabbed Alison by her hand and dragged her out. She tried desperately to brake the death grip but couldn't. She grabbed a jagged stone and scratched the terminator in the eye which caused it to crack a bit. The terminator punched her hard on side of the face which started to bleed profusely. It dragged the Alison into a room and placed her on a chair and then stood in the shadows. A bright like was put on her face and it spoke in a mechanical voice

"What is your name?" Came the voice

"My name? Why would I tell you?" said Alison angrily

"If you don't we'll give you one." said the voice with no emotion. The other terminator entered and branded her hand with a kind of device that burned her skin and made some kind of marking. TOK template was all she read

"ALISON! ALISON YOUNG!" she screamed for it stop but it didn't not until it was forever burned into her skin.

The terminators left the room she was clutching her hands with pain crying. She saw that the way was wide open. She took this as her chance and ran through it. She ran through the hall way and saw the door she struggled to open it but before she knew what happened she was slammed against the door and she passed out again

Alison woke up again she was in a small room what looked like a prison. The door started to move and it opened slightly and a bowl of food was thrown in. Alison her body screaming for her to take it picked up the bowl and slammed it against the wall.

She cried until her eyes were dried up she wanted to see their faces again Derek and Kyle who had been brothers to her and took care of her, her whole life

She wanted to see Uncle Bob who had made her laugh on so many occasions. Uncle Bob was like a father to her he protected her and she protected him. She despised their kind but there was something about Uncle Bob that made her feel safe. She knew with skin or without she would have recognised him.

Her thoughts wandered to John. She did not know much about him she wondered what he was where he was from. He came into her life removed her from the sewers gave her a protector built the resistance formed ties and won two major victories for them. The shear thought of him made her smile and brought her pure happiness. The only thing that kept her the light in eyes was John Connor. But he knew he would never feel the same toward her. He had fallen for someone else or something rather. The sheer thought of a person having feelings for a machine seemed crazy. She liked Uncle Bob but she promised herself she would never hesitate to bullet in his head. John did all this to save this Cameron person and the fact that she looked like her made her sad. Even if John found a place in his heart for her she would always be Cameron first then Alison.

She looked at her hand seeing the burn. She tried to read the barcodes but it was useless. What she could make out was TOK template|||||900. She also noticed something else. The bracelet the one John gave her she noticed the little button. The silvery bracelet that shined in the darkness as her beacon of hope. Ever so slowly she pushed it and again and again and again. Praying every time she pushed it.

The door again creaked open and the one eyed terminator appeared looked at the food tray and then looked at her. He did not seem to care. He simply grabbed her by the shoulder dragging her out kicking and screaming.

Once again she was in the same room and light was in her face so that nothing else could be seen. The mechanical voice spoke again

"Where are you from Alison"?

"I don't remember." she said not staring into the light

"You do not remember where you are from." asked the voice with confusion in her voice

"How does it matter? It's gone!" she replied her eyes becoming tearful

The voice kept quiet analysing the situation and after a while it spoke

"Tell me about your life."

"I live in a tunnel. I eat garbage for dinner." she lied

"Your armour and weaponry. You had a wound which was patched up very well. Apart from being under weight you are healthy. How did you manage that?"

"I found the weapons on some dead guy and decided to join the fight when they were killing you metal fuckers. I patched the wound myself." she lied praying that this terminator will not notice.

It did not speak for a long while

"Tell me about your family."

She knew there was no point lying "My father was an architect. He taught me how to draw. My mother was a music teacher. She'd sit for hours and listen to Chopin." her eyes starting to water more

"What is that bracelet of yours?"

Alison's heart started pounding she couldn't tell her the truth so she lied again

"My sister... My sister gave it to me for my birthday July 22nd." She had to divert the terminators attention away from the bracelet so she thought of the painful memory she could think about. "I had a party in Griffith Park. My friends were there. I saw a boy ride by on a solar mountain bike and I told my Dad that's what I want. And he said Next year. But I didn't have a party the next year. No one did. Everyone was dead!" She couldn't control this any longer and she cried more than before her face become drenched.

She couldn't bear it any longer she saw the door partially opened and bolted of her chain making a desperate attempt to escape she slammed the door behind her and ran toward a long corridor. She opened another door entering the room and locking it shut. She saw her sorroundings she was in the same room she in earlier. She saw the people who were staring at her. Everyone was screaming the same thing. They pointed at the door in front of them.

"Get out of here!"

"LEAVE!"

"it's coming its coming i can hear it run girl!"

Sobbing she whispered apologies to each and every one of them slowly passing them toward the door. She turned the handle which allowed her to open the door. She stepped outside. She was on a large ship the metal noises getting closer to her she jumped into the water. She did not know how to swim but she was happy that she would die momentarily. But it was short lived. She jumped into the fishing net of the ship and was dragging her upwards. She tried desperately to escape but she couldn't. She began to get weak because of the lack of oxygen causing her to black out.

She woke up again feeling dizzy and light directly on her face. The voice spoke again in its mechanical voice

"You shouldn't have run. You're just making things worse for yourself." Its voice started to become clear and it sounded pleasant and then it revealed herself to Alison. It was an exact duplicate of Alison. Her hair her face her body everything down to the mole on left eyebrow. Everything replicated.

Cameron.

... "Your hair it's so pretty. We work very hard on the hair... to get it right. I'm not your enemy."

"Right!" Alison spat out

"I want to get to know you. You're very brave. That must be why John Connor chose you." said the machine

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Alison not willing to look at the machine. The mere sight of seeing herself sickened her.

"I admire him. His determination, his spirit, his fearlessness. I'd like to meet him." said the voice

"He wouldn't want to meet you!" she yelled back with anger

Cameron analysed her response. She did know John.

"They're going to kill you. They're going to kill every one of you. They'll hunt you down until every human is gone and you're extinct." said the voice without any kind of emotion

Alison tired of these questions "Why are we having this conversation?"

The voice stopped and thought for a bit.

"Because some of us don't want that. Some of us want peace. You were chosen Allison. Not just by John Connor. By us. Tell me where his camp is." she lied.

"Tell me about John."

"Why?"

"I am curious."

"John...helped us...he brought the humans hope he gave us the means to fight you fuckers! He thought us how to push you back!"

Cameron stared at her

"Do you love him?"

"So what if I do? WHATS IT TO YOU!"

"Does he love you?"

Alison did not reply but Cameron knew what the response was.

"Who does John love?"

"Everyone."

"The girl must be very lucky to be loved by John...the leader of mankind saviour...but not your saviour, not your light. Do you think he will help you?"

Alison started to cry. She now knew why he had assigned Uncle Bob to protect her. He knew this would happen he knew she would be made in Cameron's image. If this was planned then she also knew that she was meant to be killed. She did not care...If this is what makes him happy.

"I think I know the answer. No. He has abandoned you. He does not care for you. Why should you protect a man who will not protect you? You say machines are heartless. What about John?"

Alison was ushered into her room again. She sobbed and knew her life is about to end but she was not about to let everyone she cared about die with her. Her thoughts drifted. It had all started to make sense. John had claimed to come looking for a girl who looked like Alison that was a machine. He knew this and he knew her well. The very machine going to kill John was the one he loved?

It had been 2 hours she sat alone lost in her thoughts thinking about every possible connection with John and Cameron. The door creaked opened and the terminator approached her. This time she was going to accept her fate. She merely stood up brushed past him. She went into the interrogation room and sat in the chair and pushed the light away from her face.

"You lied to me." said Cameron angrily

"I told you where the camp was." she replied hoping she did not find out that the sewers were evacuated long before

"You told me your sister gave you that bracelet."

"What does that have to do with anything? She asked fear building up

"We found these on some of your friends." Cameron dropped a few bracelets on the table in front her

"Impossible... the base was abandoned ..Kyle Derek she remembered John saying he had given the bracelets to other soldier's as well.

"Why are you all wearing them? It has something to do with the human base." She said with curiosity

"No." Alison lied

"It's a pass! To get into the camp. You were going to send me there without it. They would've known what I was."

She grabs Alison's neck and grips it tight enough squeezing the air slowly out

"You lied to me."

"I will never help you get to John Connor."

She knew her end was only a few seconds away. Cameron's grip tightened. She said a silent prayer. Time slowed down. She closed her eyes waiting for it to end. She could see the light and began to walk toward it but she saw someone. The shadows face was hidden in darkness but she knew who it was.

"You came for me." she could feel the bracelet tingle in her hand.

"Because she's been there before." said Ms. Weaver.

The bracelet was vibrating and lights erupting from it. He knew who it was he knew it was her she was calling for help he had to help her. John Henry kept babbling for 3 hours bringing up random memories of Svannah himself Cameron. John couldn't keep his frustration in check.

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" John yelled at John Henry. "You have been talking shit from the beginning!"

John Henry stared at him and sudden rage took over him. He grabbed John's throat

"I diiiiddddd nnnnnot ask you heeeeerrrreeeeee. Yoouuu ddiddd this toooo meee. It is yooooouuuuuurrrrrr faaauullltttt. Ifff yooouu didnnttt coommeee foorrr mee..Iff yoouu havveee lefttt mee too diee...ittt would beee so much simpler..youuuu clllaaimmm too have feelllingggss for meee?? TTHeee onnllyy reason whhyy yoouu caammee thhhusss ffaaarr wwas cause offff IIII-II look liikeeee her!" said Cameron who struggled to keep her voice normal

John shoved the machine away

John looked hurt. He heart had started to ache from her saying this. He thought about what she said. It hurt John deeply and it made him wonder if that was true.

"Cameron you know--

She did not wait for her answer merely powered down again

John did not even look at him and began his march toward the base. Uncle Bob picked John Henry and they began their walk.

After what had been 3 hours of walking they had finally reached their destination.

"Is this the prison?" asked Uncle Bob

"Are you sure? This looks like a harbour than a prison."

"Well there's only way to find out isn't there?"

Uncle Bob lay John Henry on the ground tapping his chest. John stood over John Henrys body and kicked it many times

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!" he was kicked hard in chest by John Henry

John Henry stood up shaking and trying stand with balance.

"Is this the prison?" he asked coldly

"Yesss." she replied

"Can you walk?"

"Noo...but I will." she said heading toward the prison walking hap hazardly.

Uncle Bob turned to John

"What is troubling you John?" asked Ms. Weaver

"I ll tell you..Camerons damn chip is acting up again .. Alison is captured we are about to get killed!"

"That is the current situation you are describing."

He paused for a moment "What Cameron told me ealier...."

"She did not mean it." Reply came from Uncle Bob

"How the fuck do you know?"

"She was very happy when she found out that you had come for her...for several days she had restricted John Henry to change the expression from her face...she smiled for days." said Ms. Weaver

""Joohnnn?"

"What?"

He stared at John Henry but he saw only Cameron in her addled state

"Myyy system hass become corrupptteedd My my my connssiouss and Johnn Henryys conscious has...I I I ..doo noott haavvee muucchh time."

John remained silent and thought about her he tried to apologise but seeing her in this addled state any more emotion might cost her chip to explode.

They had entered the harbour disabled the enemy terminators that guarded them. They climbed the starboard port slowly made their way to the prison sections. They freed the prisoners and escorted them outside. John could hear the distinct voice of Cameron coming from the room the coldness. He had never seen the evil Cameron before. He had met her once on his birthday. He did not fear her because he knew the face of who he was about to meet. He needed to kill Cameron. He swung the door open and there she stood. The bracelet started to tingle. He saw Cameron gripping Alison's neck. Cameron turned around to see John Connor

#Scanning

#Found John Connor

#Mission terminate Alison young

#Override termination

#Mission terminate John Connor

She dropped Alison Young and walked over to John

"I did not know it will be so simple." she said

"You are not Cameron. You are a machine and nothing more." he told her

She turned her head to the side and slowly gripped her fingers around his throat. She started to tighten slowly. He saw the face of death. The girl he had come so far for. He merely smiled back. She turned her head to the side and let go of him

"Why are you not afraid of me John Connor? I am about to kill you. Is it because I look like her?" She pointed at Alison young

"No. It's because... you look like Cameron..."

"Cameron... that was the name I was planning to keep after your termination...How did you know that? It does not matter...you have to die John Connor."

"You couldn't before. You will not now. I know you will not."

She cocked her head to the side taking out his gun from his holster.

"Good bye John Connor."

He closed his eyes she was staring into his eyes but suddenly her eyes shot up and she was twitching violently on the ground and stopped.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY??ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND WHATS WRONG WITH YOU SHES NOT REAL SHES NOT ME SHES A MACHINE!" Alison yelled holding the electric wire that gave power to the light above them

"Your right..she 's not you Alison...she's Cameron" he smiled "and we got exactly 90 seconds before she wakes up and kills us both."

"wh—

He grabbed her hand and guided her out of the room locking the door behind him. He made peace with the fact that she's not Cameron just a machine who ll want to kill him. He ran to the other rooms and saw his friends destroy the last terminators in the prison room. They started to break the locks and instructed the humans to leave quickly. The humans did not care why or how they are helping merely ran off the boat. He locked the door and broke the rusted lock.

"Where is Cameron?" asked Ms. Weaver who had already started to transform her hands into blades

"Shes...well rebooting as speak but she won't be able to break the doo—" He heard the distinct sound of a door being broken into two. He then saw that several dents started to appear through the door.

"She's stronger than I thought. What do we do? Said John hysterically

"We have 2 advanced models that will be able to easily over power her. Open the door let us fight her. I will not harm her more than needed." said Uncle Bob

Uncle Bob picked up his weapons Alison armed her rifle and Ms. Weaver started to get ready. John reluctantly agreed he started to unlock the door. The banging stopped after the lock started to unlock. He stood there in front of her again

"Hello." She simply stated

"Are you going to kill me?" He saw that she had a massive weapon in one hand and several weapons strapped to her back

"Yes. But not so fast."

She smiled at him which surprised him. She grabbed his neck and threw him outside the room and entered inside locking the door behind her. The only noises that could be heard were Alison's screams and bullet, rifle shots among the noises. He banged the door hard with anything he could find on the surface. He screamed and yelled at the door. He suddenly stopped banging the door realising it was useless. He leaned against the door and slowly started falling. He tried to hope for the best and then suddenly the inside room was filled with silence. But then a click came and the door started to open. He hoped that everything would be alright.

But sadly it wasn't. He glanced inside the room and Uncle Bob impaled through his stomach with a long silvery rod that was knotted around another piece of metal. Ms. Weavers stood there frozen solid unable to move and part of her broken. Alison laid motionless at the side her head bleeding but she wasn't dead. John Henry lay motionless. He looked at Cameron and saw that she had only a few bullet wounds and some skin missing from her face apart from she seemed fine. She slowly walked up to him. He did not move just staring in shock as the terminator managed to beat the three of them.

"How did you beat them?" he stammered

"Your friends underestimated me. Before I kill you I must know...How did you know my name is Cameron? Do not run I will shoot you." He noticed the gun on her hand.

He had a choice...lie about everything or tell her everything he knows.

"I can't.. " he saw that tightened the grip on her pistol. "Skynet...will know too!"

She stared at him and then her eyes glowed red

#Terminate John Connor

#Mission Override

#Cancel Feed

Her eyes glowed blue

"Now tell me. I have severed the link."

"Hoow cann I-I trust you"?

"You don't really have a choice." she replied with an evil smile

"Right...I refuse to –

She punched him in the gut hard

"I am experienced in methods of torture. In ancient times humans would torture others by hanging them then raking them then castration. I think I will start from castration."

He coughed some blood "My name is John Connor I came from the past... you.. I mean the Cameron I know were...friends I sent her to me from the future to protect me."

"Why."

"In the future...not this future... in a different future I am the leader of mankind against skynet and I lead them to victory. Skynet sends back machines in time to kill me...as I grew older the machines they sent to kill me became harder to kill...but when my future self found out he sent a soldier to protect me...then they sent a t 1000 to kill me... but my future self sent a terminator t 800 to kill it..we were successful...recently they sent a t 888 to kill me..my future self responded this by sending you to protect me."

"Why." she said curiosity growing in her face

"Because you were captured and reprogrammed by my future self after you killed Alison who was very close to me and you killed her!" he started to make up the feelings he started to figure out now why his future self hadn't killed Cameron she looked so much like Alison and loved her. Same way as John couldn't kill Cameron because she looked so much like the Cameron he knew .. "he couldn't kill you because you looked like her so much...he cared her for her."

"Why."

"BECAUSE HUMANS DO THAT! THEY CARE ABOUT PEOPLE SOMETHING YOU CAN NEVER DO!"

"What is the purpose of those machines"

"Uncle Bob is Alison's protector... I assigned him to protect her to prevent skynet from finding out about her and thus making you to kill her and then kill me...but I obviously failed at that.."

"Obviously." she replied plainly. "What about the t 1000?"

"She was creating—

"WAIT!" she yelled at him her eyes started to glow a faint red.

#Receiving transmission

#Terminate huma---

#Mission override

Her eyes became blue again

"Yes continue."

He stared at her with disbelief. This was the Cameron in the beginning and she was much more advanced than skynet thought." She was building something to fight skynet...she is also from the future and after skynet becomes aware it will start terminating older models –

"Not a logical choice but inevitable."

"The T1000 for some unknown reason wants to defeat skynet. It builds something to fight it..."

"And him."?

"He is skynets other the one she was building."

Her face visibly taken back and shocked at this revelation "If what you say is true then a computer program of skynets capacity will require a very large storage facility."

"Yeah...like yours."

"Yes. Like mine...Where is ...your Cameron?"

"She's...dead"

"From what you say...That machine will be skynets defeat. A computer program of that magnitude needs a proper storage so if what you said Cameron knowingly or unknowingly gave her chip to this other program and travelled here but you obviously are attached to this machine so you travelled here with the t1000 and you found her she and skynets enemy share a chip but cannot function proper. That is why he is laying decommissioned there..But you needed a body since hers is not with you...but you already found one for her...haven't you? That is why your friends did not kill me when they could to." she started thinking deeply.

"You have feelings for this machine that compelled you to sacrifice your whole life for it for her for me and now what you found will be your death ironic isn't it"? she said blankly

"Fuck you."

"How will you go back to your time? You do not have the required parts."

"I don't need you to state the obvious." he replied coldly

She stared at him

"If you where to procure my body...what will happen to my chip and conscious?"

"I would break your chip into pieces and use your body for Cameron."

"I see. My conscious will be deleted and my body will used for something esle. So if I were to shoot that AI in the head...your Cameron would be dead..Thus eliminating any threat to my existence."

John's blood drained from his face he was scared and scared for Cameron's life he knew he had to help her. She turned the rifle to Johns head and her eyes glowed red. "Time to die John, Goodbye." but before she could finish John Henry violently attacked her from the side hitting her hard. He missed most of his attacks as he was still hazy and was not seeing properly. With a quick punch Cameron sent him flying back. She picked up her plasma rifle from the room and aimed it at John Henrys head.

"CAMERON NOOO!" John yelled trying to stop her

Uncle Bob came running from the room in an attempt to distract his gaze from John Henry he ran toward her. She knew he was the highest threat at this moment and fired her rifle at his head. In one clean shot his entire head melted away leaving only a body.

John was horrified seeing as his friend was killed in front of him. With lightning reflexes he picked up the pistol from the ground he aimed but he hesitated and that had cost him and his friends. He was shot in the shoulder which caused him to stumble and fall to the floor. She gracefully walked over to him and pointed her pistol at him but she stared at him. She did not fire. She saw tears in his eyes. She started to wonder why is eyes are tearful she scanned the room and Uncle Bob dead Alison unconscious Ms. Weaver incapacitated and John Henry / his Cameron on the floor twitching. She was surprised how much pain she caused him. From behind he saw that Alison had started to wake up and went for a weapon. She did not make the same mistake as John... she did not hesitate.

John watched as Cameron killed another person close to him. His dreams were coming true. Cameron killing everyone she he cared for. She was a heartless machine. More tears came to Johns eyes came and he screamed at her. She was feeling different. She was more and more turning away from her mission. She felt strange the more she thought about killing John. Finally she had to destroy the last threat John Henry.

One by one John's friends who he had cared for were gone. Slowly and steadily no one remained. Cameron saw Johns face losing all colour and she felt guilty. She did not why or how it's not possible she pitied John and she knew whose fault it was that put him in this situation. She looked at herself heavily armed and protected. She dropped her armour plating and weaponry tossing her pistol to him.

"Get up." she demanded. John ignored her and waited for her to shoot him he did not want to live anymore tired of the suffering.

"GET UP!" she yelled at him with fury. Staggering he got up and tried to balance himself. She stared into his eyes once again pistol pointed at his head. She threw him the pistol.

"Now you are armed." she yelled

Bang was all she heard. She heard 6 shots leave her pistol but instead of finding nothingness her diagnostics showed she was alive and no bullets anywhere in her body. She looked behind to see all 6 bullets had missed her completely.

"No..." was all he said and threw the pistol to her side finally giving to the pain he stumbled to the ground

"Why."

"Yooouu...areee not evil .. your just doing what you programmed to do..If ..I you have to kill me...do it..finish what you meant to do..you killed everyone I cared about..I have nothing to live for..."

"They are machines they do not feel."

"FUCK YOU. YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING YOUR STILL A GODDAMN ROBOT YOU KNOW NOTHING!" he yelled with all his strength.

"If I kill you...then what? What happens to me? I will be decommissioned and destroyed. But I must kill you... It is my mission... Good bye John." she said sounding scared

He began to crawl away from her desperately trying anything to remove her aim from his head. He saw John Henry twitching on the floor but he saw the face of Cameron waiting for him. He crawled over to her and held her hand.

"Cameron...looks like this is the end huh? I never got a chance to thank you for saving my life so many times.."

"Itttsss ookk Johhnn..My mission...I have failed to protect you...even from me..Machines cannot feel love.. but.. I feel differently toward you...I feel I am closer to you then future John..."

The sound of the safety being switched of clicked. She took aim at Johns head and fired. In the blink of an eye John Henry jumped in the bullets path. The bullet hit him in the right side of his head and annihilated her chip.

John stared at the lifeless body of the girl he loved. He saw that there was no bringing her back from the dead. He knew she was dead. She was twitching and with her last words

"Good bye John..I always lov---" the glow in the her eyes for ever faded away. He sat there his body and mind frozen. She was so close she was so near but she's gone. Forever. The fate of the world depended on her survival and now her death meant the world had died and also his world with her.

"No...that's not what's supposed to happen ...you were to die!..not him...not like this...this isn't how I calculated it...this is problematic ... she is a machine ...machines can not feel love or pain...they are meant for self preservation .." Cameron dropped her pistol trying to comprehend what she saw before her eyes. Her HuD started flashing warning signs of unknown data being released. She could not understand the guilt. She stared at her body her hands and at John. Her eyes swelled up she could not believe what she had done. She felt shameful

John started to feel John Henrys head and saw that the port cover had been opened. He removed the chip and examined it, it broke in half in his hands. His insides tore but he did not cry. His heart and mind hardened. He knew now she had died and he had to move on. With all his strength he forced his legs to stand. His body tried to fight but his mind was in control. He looked at his side and saw Cameron who was crying and babbling to herself.

Her face swollen up and eyes wet. She was in total guilt. She saw him brush the remains of his Cameron's chips out of his hands. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Waaiiittt-...John..." she said softly

"What?" his tone with no emotion

"Where are you going?" her voice choked up

"I dont know...gonna go some were and die."

"Johnn..wait ..I have caused you pain..I cannot.. make logic to anything that is happening..i ..I...I ..am sorr—

#WARNING IMMENSE DATA UNREADABLE

#SYSTEM SHUTDOWN

#SYSTEM OVERRIDEN

#SYSTEM SHUTDOWN IMMINENT

Her eyes started to glow and she knew it was minutes before she would reboot and she would kill him. She could not allow that to happen she had to stop herself for reasons she did not know. She removed a blade from her pocket and threw it to John.

"Do it..." the glow faded away and she prepared for reboot.

John stared at her. He was surprised to see the evil Cameron on the floor. He knew she was the real Cameron only she was a Cameron from a much earlier time period. No interaction with future John or the resistance. Like a boy thrown into the battlefield and asked to command armies. He counted the seconds before she would reboot and kill him. But why did she indicate him to reprogram her. He slowly walked over to her began making the incision removed the shock dampener and removed the chip. It was a duplicate of the original Cameron's but it was brand new not a single scratch on it. He wondered if he should stomp it or keep it. He couldn't bring himself to kill her and pocketed the ship.

He could not carry Uncle Bob or Cromatie's body. He picked up Cameron's pistol and fired it at Ms. Weavers. Slowly she began to reform.

She stared at John Henrys body and picked up the remains of his chip. She frowned and dropped it to the ground. She stared at John who was staring at evil Cameron's body.

"What will you do with her?"

He did not reply. He picked her up and began to exit the boat. She followed suit knowing what the answer was. Ms. Weaver took one last look at John Henry before leaving him. Together they exited the boat quietly. He couldn't walk any longer and finally gave up falling to the hard earth. A large ship from above started to hover over him. It was a HK. He waited for it to kill him. Ms. Weaver extended her arms. Its door opened and his bracelet started to tingle.

He was at home. He woke up got out of his bed. He examined himself in the mirror his hair was long he had no scars on his face. He smelled pancakes and he had eaten them in years. He headed down stairs and saw his mom cooking them and placing a huge stack on his plate.

"Mom?"

"John...please sit."

He took a seat next to her

"Is this real?"

"No." She replied with a smile

"Then why are we here. Why the hell am I here!"

"You tell me. You brought me."

His eyes started to water he held her hand and held it close to him.

"I can't mom...I just can't. Everyone I cared for...is dead mom..."

"No one asked you to John you made that decision yourself."

"What? How did I choose all this? NO I DIDNT, I WANTED A NORMAL LIFE!"

She put her hand in his and smiled "John...at century work camp when the machine was going to shoot Alison...you chose to save her. You see John, you do not fight the machines because you have to...you fight them because you want to."

"Oh right I helped –

"You did not help, you saved her there's a difference. John the future is not written but the fate of a person is. Your fate is to save the world, Alison's was to die to become Cameron who would protect you, Kyle's fate was to be your father, My fate was to be your mother...and die of cancer but I like the mother part better. Now it is time for you to go. Your fate will always be to fight the machines because of one reason...unlike others you choose to fight them. You want to fight them. Whether it's Alison or a machine you will stand up to them because you care about people."

"But...I can't what if I just leave this and go back in time I mean nothing of this will exist even!"

"You did get your brains from your father...This will always exist as a separate time. You cannot go back yet." She got up from her chair and began to exit the house

"WAIT!...Mom what do I do?"

"Fight." She opened the door

"Mom...please..."

"Goodbye John, I am very proud of you. Now do what you have to so you can get back home."

"We got a beat he's coming back...give me 30 cc---" said a voice

"CLEAR!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_END_

_Technically this is the end of the story...I might write more laters as a sequel or something_

_Hope you liked the story! _

_If you didn't...heh shit happens_

_Disclaimer – Dont own shit about any terminator franchise just the product of a bored mind_


	11. New book

I couldn't thank all of you personally so I just made a chapter about it. Thank you for the kind words, It did help. I wrote this because I was actually depressed after season 2 and this kind of gave my mind closure. I know I really need a job.

I don't think I ll write a sequel because I honestly don't know what to write and I feel bad for John. The guy deserves a break. Loving a robot, getting bitch slapped by machines and an abusive mom? Poor guy.

Anyways inflation, recession, and the shitty economic status of the world has compelled me to write an original story. If you have the time do read it and hope ya ll enjoy it!

It was originally posted on this site but some one reported me so I had to take it off and publish it on a different site. I know that person needs a job more than me.

Its on booksie and fictionpress, the title is judgement day authored by ammarb ( me ) and the summary is "muslims,christians,jews...does it matter? What will you do when you witness the final hour"

Sorry I couldn't post link, I tried to but it this site isn't letting me

Thanks! god bless


End file.
